The Covenant: Too Much Power Can Kill
by Wolfess221
Summary: Sequel to Friends by Chance? Tyler's finally Ascended and has nothing to worry about since Chase has been absent. But when Chase comes back and does something to Tyler no one expected, will the boys be able to help him through it?
1. A Secret Exposed

**Okay so the synopsis isn't that great, but the story will be! Thank you to all who's read my first one and please enjoy and review the sequel! I _may_ write a third one…it depends.**

If you were anywhere outside the poolroom, you never would have guessed that something was going on in there. There may have been an invisible wall surrounding it.

Fact is, there was. Caleb had put one up to keep the sounds of Tyler's screaming from reaching the students' ears. It was indeed Tyler's birthday. They had all known that and hadn't forgotten. But they had stayed late in the pool and had forgotten the time. They had been heading for the door on their way out when their watches struck 12:15 am. The bolt of lightning had come crashing through the window, striking the youngest as he began to scream in pain.

Now the brothers could do nothing but watch as their youngest kneeled on the floor, crying out as he Ascended. They all knew how it felt; he'd feel better later.

As the event continued, the damage to the room intensified. The other boys had all Ascended outside, or in a larger building in Caleb's case. Tyler was stuck in the poolroom, not nearly big enough to withstand the Power. The lightning had already shattered the windows, and was now cracking the walls. The floor underneath Tyler cracked and dented, so that he was now kneeling in a hole.

" It's almost over Tyler!" Reid yelled in an attempt to reassure him, although they all knew he wasn't paying attention to them at the moment. Finally the lightning stopped and Tyler slumped forward, exhausted.

His brothers ran over to Tyler, who had slowly gotten to his knees, looking relieved. Pogue bent down, patting Tyler's back. Tyler caught his breath. " Wow…I didn't think it would hurt _that _much!" he panted.

Caleb laughed. " Oh ya it hurts! Luckily you only have to go through it once."

" True true. Now let's get out of here," Reid said, helping Tyler up.

Caleb nodded and took down the wall. Unfortunately as the invisible wall went down, so did pieces of the actual wall. They came down and smacked the tiled floors loudly.

" Shit!" Caleb ran to the door, already hearing footsteps of the people who had heard the noise.

Caleb turned back to the others. " Come on! People heard the one guys!"

" No shit Caleb!" Reid snapped back.

The boys ran out of the poolroom, leaving behind a mess that would be hard to explain.

As they ran up the stairs towards Reid and Tyler's dorm, they heard the pool doors slam open. "What the hell happened here!?"

-

The classroom quickly filled with tired and grumpy students. Tyler took his seat beside Reid, feeling much better after some sleep. He'd really needed it. He finally felt like he wasn't the youngest, even though he was. But he had Ascended, and now they couldn't tease him about being different. They were all the same now.

He smiled as his girlfriend, Taylor Reese, passed by his seat on her way up to her seat beside Grace Moore. Taylor leaned down and whispered to him, " I'm sorry I wasn't there."

" Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have noticed you anyway. I didn't remember the guys."

She smiled, relieved. " 'Kay." They kissed, ignoring Reid's gagging sounds, then she took her seat. Grace smiled at her friend, happy that she had found someone.

Their history teacher, Mr. Bennett, arrived and set his briefcase on his desk. He stood in front of his desk and addressed the class. " Good morning class. Before we start with today's lesson, Provost Higgins wants me to tell you all something. Last night the poolroom was seriously damaged." Murmurs broke out about this news and Tyler blushed. Reid noticed and patted his shoulder, saying that it wasn't his fault.

Mr. Bennett continued. " We're not entirely sure how it happened, but for now we're going with some vandalizing punks-"

" Vandalizing punks? You've got to be kidding."

The class turned their heads up towards the back of the classroom. A boy with black hair sat there, a disbelieving look on his pale face.

Tyler leaned over to Reid. " Who's that?"

" Him? Ian McKinley. Punk/Goth guy."

" Has he always been here?"

" Yeah, but he doesn't really hang out with anyone but his girlfriend Erin Ulmer." He pointed to a red-haired girl sitting beside Ian. " That chick there."

Mr. Bennett eyed Ian. " Excuse me Mr. McKinley?"

" You really think it was some punks? How could ordinary guys make that dent in the floor, smash all the windows, and demolish half the wall, _without_ anyone hearing it?"

The class began to murmur again, but they weren't agreeing with him. " What's he talking about?" someone whispered.

" Dunno, but I think he's on crack," another replied.

" It's McKinley! He's always on crack!" They whispered to each other while Ian glared and Erin held his arm, trying to calm him down.

" Class settle down!" Mr. Bennett yelled. The class quieted, but kept glancing up at Ian. " Now Mr. McKinley, are you trying to say that you know what did this?" He looked suspicious but didn't let on.

" I might." At that moment he locked eyes with the Sons of Ipswich, a certain knowing in his eyes. He knew.

_Shit!_ Reid thought mentally.

_How does he know?_ Pogue asked, nervous.

Caleb didn't know. _Did anyone accidentally say anything?_

_Come on Caleb_, Tyler thought. _None of us would do that. Now even Reid._

_Then how?_ Caleb looked around and his eyes fell on Taylor.

Tyler followed his gaze. _Don't go there Caleb. She's already proved that she wouldn't tell._

_I know that but it's still possible that she let something slip!_

_If you think she could've, then start accusing Kate and Sarah too!_

_Okay you two enough! _Pogue interrupted. _We've got bigger problems at the moment._

They stopped their mental thinking and turned their attention back to the class.

Mr. Bennett still didn't look convinced. " How can you possibly know?"

" I just do."

" Mr. McKinley, if you know something, tell me now. This is a serious offense." He waited.

" Why should I rat someone out?"

" Mr. McKinley is you do not tell me who did this, I'll have no choice but to suspect you! Now tell me!"

" You don't think he'll tell do you?" Tyler whispered to Reid.

" He'd better not."

" Mr. McKinley?"

Erin looked at Ian nervously. Ian shifted his eyes quickly to the Sons, then opened his mouth. " Well-" He suddenly closed his mouth and held his stomach, growing paler.

" Ian?" Erin said nervously.

He tried to speak, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to keep his stomach contents in. He got up and ran down the steps and tore out of the room, the students howling with laughter.

Erin hesitated, then grabbed hers and Ian's stuff and followed.

Tyler didn't laugh. He didn't think that other people's discomfort was amusing, unless it was Chase and possibly Reid. Speaking of Reid, Tyler saw that he was laughing just as his eyes turned back to their normal color.

Tyler frowned at Reid. " Reid did you…?"

He laughed. " Yeah! Man I had to! He was going to expose us!" He looked at Caleb and Pogue, and though they looked relieved they still looked angry at Reid for Using in class and on a fellow student.

The class settled down after a couple of minutes. Mr. Bennett looked tired. Sighing he addressed the class again. " Okay maybe now that Mr. McKinley and Miss Ulmer have left us we can actually start the lesson. Turn you books to page 162…" He droned on about something not the least bit interesting.

Caleb turned to Pogue. " We have to talk to Ian after school."

" I agree." He closed his blackening eyes. _Reid, Tyler. We're going to have a little chat with McKinley after school._

_Where?_ Reid asked.

Pogue turned to Caleb. " Where?" he whispered.

Caleb thought for a moment. " We have to talk to him somewhere were he hangs at. Any ideas?"

" Drug stores?" Pogue smiled.

" Seriously Pogue."

" Nope." Then he added, " But Kate knows Erin. I could get her to ask Erin if she knows."

" Okay."

_So where are we meeting?_ Reid asked impatiently.

_Pogue's gonna get Kate to ask Erin if she knows where he'll be. _

Reid and Tyler looked at each other. This was going to be interesting.


	2. An Enemy Returns

Kate roamed the halls, looking for Erin. Pogue had asked her to ask Erin where Ian will be after school. When she'd asked why Pogue just said that they needed to talk to him. She figured it had something to do with what had happened this morning, but didn't press.

Soon she found Erin outside her dorm sitting on the floor, reading. She looked up as Kate approached her. " Oh, hi Kate."

" Hey Erin. Pogue wanted me to ask you if you know where Ian will be after school. He said that he wanted to talk to him about something."

Erin frowned. " He _should_ be at home after he got sick today. But no he _has_ to be outside." She sighed. " He's where he always it. At the graveyard."

-

" The graveyard? The _graveyard_?" Reid repeated for the tenth time.

Caleb rolled his eyes. " Yes Reid, the graveyard. Now shut up!"

" But why a graveyard?"

Pogue grinned. " Aww is Reid afraid he's going to see a ghost?" They laughed.

" Ha ha…no."

It was after school the same day and Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were walking through the cemetery. It was dark out, but the moon shone from above, giving them enough light to see.

Their breath came out in clouds. It was cold out tonight. Tyler kept glancing around, expecting Chase to jump out from behind a headstone. It had only been a few days since he had gotten back from his little adventure and the memory of what his life had been like still remained fresh. He had tried to forget how his friends had acted; Caleb abused, Pogue thinking he was a bad influence, and Reid hating his guts. Once in a while when Tyler looked at them that's what he saw; strangers. But then he shoved those thoughts out. That's what Chase had wanted; to break them apart. He'd been pissed when his plan had failed and would most likely want payback.

But Chase hadn't been around and those awful feelings hadn't bothered the boy, for which he was glad. He still had nightmares about his friends being different and Chase hurting Taylor, but he never told them. They'd just worry and baby him like they always did. They had almost stopped asking him what he had found out while he was gone, but they still made fun about his face, which, to him, was better then them babying him. He still had the cut on his cheek from when he had blown up the stone, and his hands were still tender. But he ignored them like always.

Tyler rose out of his thoughts to find his brothers looking at him, concern in their eyes. " You okay Baby Boy?" Pogue asked.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Again, babying. It was nice that they cared, but sometimes they showed it too much.

" Well you just stopped walking and stood there staring at your feet." Reid put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. " Anything you wanna talk about?"

Tyler shook his head. " No. Just got a lot on my mind. It's going to take a while to get over what happened, but I'll be fine."

They nodded. " Okay, but if you ever need to talk we're for you."

" Oh, how sweet! Now could you keep it down? I come here to get away from you guys, yet here you are!"

They turned around and saw a mausoleum a couple of yards away. Sitting on top of it having a smoke was Ian McKinley. The boys moved towards him and stood at the foot of the mausoleum, gazing up at the boy.

He stared back, blowing out smoke. " So what? You guys just gonna stand there staring at me all night?"

Caleb frowned. " We just wanna talk McKinley."

" So we're on last name terms only now are we? Danvers?"

Caleb was getting frustrated. " Fine. Ian, how do you know?"

" Know what?" he replied smugly.

Reid blew a fuse. " Listen asshole! Stop doing crack long enough in your pathetic life to actually understand when someone's asking you a question!"

" Reid…" Tyler warned.

" Shut up Tyler."

Ian put out his cigarette and threw it on the ground. " What do you want me to say?" he yelled.

" We want you to tell us how you know about us. Our powers," Pogue explained.

" Ahh yes. That. Yeah I know."

Tyler was beginning to get vexed. Did Ian enjoy dragging them along like this? " We know you know Ian. But how?"

" You really want to know?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes. " Ian…" He held up his hands as if in surrender. " Okay. I know because my father told me." The brothers looked at each other, confused. " How did your father know?" Caleb asked. " Because my father was friends with yours." He waved his hand at them, indicating all of their dads. " He knew our dads?" Tyler repeated. " Yepp. I guess they never told you. But our fathers did everything together. Hung out, pulled pranks, checked out girls, you name it. They were such buddies that your dads didn't think it was fair to keep their secret from him. So they told him." 

" Our fathers told him?" Tyler couldn't believe it. Why hadn't his father told him?

Pogue shook his head. " My dad wouldn't do that. He wouldn't break the Covenant."

Caleb and Reid remained silent. They knew that their dads would've told. They were selfish that way.

Ian seemed to know what they were thinking. " They didn't do it to be selfish. My father was like a brother to yours. And he didn't tell anyone."

" Except you," Caleb said.

Ian shrugged. " Yeah, well he thought that I should know more about my fellow classmates. Oh," he added. " And Reid? I really didn't appreciate that little stunt you pulled in class."

" You were going to tell. I had no choice." Reid smirked; he had enjoyed doing that to him.

Ian rolled his eyes. " Are you guys complete idiots? I wasn't going to say anything!"

" Then what were you going to say?" Pogue snapped.

" Nothing."

" Nothing?" Caleb repeated. " So you were just going to take the heat for it?"

" Hey, I'm used to it. Whenever something goes wrong, always blame Ian. I'm stereotyped." He looked up at the stars, then climbed down a tree that was standing right beside the mausoleum. He jumped out of the tree and stood in front of the boys. " And for your information, I don't do crack. I just smoke cigarettes."

Caleb eyed him. " So you weren't going to tell?"

" Nope."

He nodded. " Alright then. Come on guys Nicky's is waiting." He turned to go.

Reid stopped him. " Whoa whoa whoa! Caleb, that's it? We find out that McKinley knows our secret, and that's it? You trust him?" He looked shocked and angry that their leader could be so trusting.

" Yeah Reid, I do. Look Ian's kept our secret this long. Why would he tell now? Sometimes you've just got to take someone's word for it." He turned to Ian. " But if you _do _say anything, we'll kick your ass."

Ian grinned. " Hey I got no problem."

" Okay then we'll let you get back to whatever it is that you do here. See you tomorrow."

As they turned to leave Tyler was struck with a sudden thought. He stopped and looked at Caleb, a disbelieving look creeping onto his face.

The boys realized that Tyler wasn't following and turned around. " Tyler?" Caleb said, aware of the anger and hurt in the youngest' eyes.

" We just learn that Ian, whom we've never spoken to before in our lives, knows our secret and it's all good. But when I tell Taylor, whom I love, you flip out!"

No one said anything, except for Ian, who stood behind Tyler, chuckling to himself. " Wow you guys are in deep shit now."

" Shut it McKinley!" Reid yelled.

Caleb widened his eyes at Tyler. " Tyler, I…I'm sorry. I just didn't think."

Tyler made a sarcastic sound. " There's a shocker."

" What?"

" You never think things through Caleb! When I was telling you about those feelings I was getting…"

" Don't go digging up the past Tyler!"

" …You just said it was because of my birthday! You never once thought more about it! Take the easy way out! That's always been you Caleb!"

" Stop it Tyler! That's not true! How could I have possibly known that Chase was causing it?"

" Someone call me?"

The boys turned their attention to the mausoleum that Ian had been sitting on. Chase stood on top of it, grinning evilly. He turned to Tyler. " Hello Tyler."

Tyler paled and fear formed in his eyes. A few days ago he had faced the warlock and had blown him out of his window. Now he was afraid; Chase looked furious behind his smile.

Reid stepped in front of him. " You stay the hell away from him!"

Chase laughed, but Ian spoke first. " This is Chase Collins?" He faced the man, looking him up and down. " Yeah my father _definitely_ told me about you. Descendant of Goody Pope's bastard son eh?"

Pogue grabbed his arm. " Ian don't."

He ignored him. " Yeah and you killed your adoptive parents, got your father's power, and now want theirs?" He pointed to the Sons.

Chase eyed him. " You know a lot. Who are you?"

" Ian McKinley and yes I do know a lot. Man were your ancestors a disgrace to the Covenant or what?"

He'd gone too far. The boys could see it in Chase's eyes.

He scowled at Ian. " So you think my ancestors were a disgrace do you?"

" Definitely. If I'd ever known them I'd probably hand them over to the gallows like that." He snapped his fingers.

Caleb grabbed Ian this time. " Ian shut up!" he hissed.

But Chase had already made up his mind. " Well maybe you'd like to meet them now?"

Ian frowned, his eyes growing wide. Chase's eyes went black and Ian disappeared.

**Please review!**


	3. Trouble at the graveyard

**Sorry it took so long to update but it was a long one and I've been having tests so yeah...Now I'm writing chapter 4.**

Ian disappeared in front of their eyes.

" Where the hell is he?" Caleb yelled.

Chase laughed. " Let's just say he's visiting one of my relatives."

The boys looked at each other. What did he mean by that?

" Now, enough about him. Let's talk about you!" He flung a wave of energy at Caleb, who didn't have enough time to block it.

He went flying back and smashed into a headstone. He didn't get up.

" Caleb!" Pogue started towards him, but didn't get the chance. Chase flung an energy orb at the biker's head. Pogue fell on the spot, blood trickling from a wound on his forehead.

Tyler's eyes widened. He knew what Chase was doing. He was getting his friends out of the way to make it easier to get to him. Reid!

Tyler ran to Reid's side, ready to help him out. Chase laughed. " Aww, how precious. Side by side. Too bad it won't help!"

" Two against one? I think it will!" Reid snapped back. His eyes went black, followed by Tyler. They created two energy spheres, combined them and threw them at Chase. Only Chase wasn't there so they only blew up the mausoleum. The boys looked at the wreck, then Reid screamed.

Tyler jumped and saw that Chase had his hand on Reid's head, power flowing from his hand. Reid went limp and fell to the ground. Tyler gasped. He was alone with Chase. Shit.

-

It was dark and cold. Ian opened his eyes, but couldn't see. He found it hard to breathe, but just concentrated on taking slow, calm breaths. Where was he? He remembered confronting Chase, then Chase getting pissed. He had blacked out, then woken up here…wherever _here_ was.

Wherever he was it sure was cramped. He tried to stretch his legs, but his feet hit solid wood. What the…Next he moved his arms outward, but again his left arm hit solid wood. His right hit something…nor solid nor wood. It felt like some sort of material, and soft. He noticed the smell and nearly gagged. It was awful!

Coughing and beginning to panic, he reached up with his hands and pushed upward. His hands met solid wood. Breathing fast, he fumbled for something in his pocket. Grasping his lighter, he lit it and darted his eyes around. Oh hell no… He was closed in on all sides by wooden walls, lying on his back. The ceiling was mere inches from his face.

He turned to his right and screamed. A decaying body of an almost freshly dead man lay beside him, mouth partly open, flesh and eye sockets crawling with maggots. Meeting one of Chase's relatives. Six feet under, in a coffin. Ian let out a blood-curdling scream, dropping the lighter. Everything went dark, but he was aware of things crawling on his face, hands, body.

He screamed more.

-

Chase looked around the cemetery, a pleased smiled on his face. All the tombstones around the now demolished mausoleum were cracked or just plainly knocked over. Remnants of the battle between himself and Tyler. He had put up a good fight, that Chase could admit. But he wasn't nearly as powerful as himself, and had lost. Not dead. Chase didn't want him dead…yet.

The warlock patted the youngest' back, who flinched, cradling his broken arm. " Until next time Tyler." He laughed and disappeared.

Tyler sat on the cold earth, holding his injured arm, tears of pain flowing down his cheeks. He tried to stand, but whimpered as he put weight on his ankle. He sat back down, thankful that it was only sprained, unlike his left arm. There was a puddle beside him and he looked in it, getting a good look at himself.

The cut on his cheek had re-opened, blood mixing with tears. His shirt was ripped in several places and his jeans were covered in dirt. There were no other injuries that were visible on the outside, but his whole body twitched in pain. He got a sharp pain in his chest when he breathe and was sure that at least one rib was broken.

But his arm hurt the most. After Tyler had fallen down, beaten, Chase had walked over and stomped relentlessly on his left shoulder, grinning as Tyler cried out and tried to Use on him. Chase had blocked his Power and kept smashing his foot down until he heard the satisfying _crunch_ and Tyler's weak, pain filled whimper.

Just remembering the moment increased the pain. He had felt sick when his shoulder snapped.

Tyler heard approaching footsteps and braced himself, too tired to fight back.

" Tyler?"

He looked up and saw Caleb, concern in his eyes. He looked terrible, with cuts on his face and blood on his arm. He bent down beside the boy. " Tyler, I'm so sorry."

Tyler smiled despite the pain. " Don't be. I was being an ass. I over reacted." He breathed in sharply, another spasm of pain running through his arm.

Caleb reacted. " Come on. You've got to get to a hospital." He put his arms around Tyler's waist, pulling him up. Tyler didn't help; he kept his good arm around his broken one. He stood, and would've fallen if Caleb hadn't been holding him. His ankle felt better, but was still throbbing slightly.

Caleb was limping slightly, having a bit of trouble keeping Tyler up. Just as he was going to have to rest, another pair of hands grabbed the youngest, keeping him up.

Tyler looked over and smiled at Reid. The blonde had no visible injuries, but he could tell that this head was throbbing.

" Hey Baby Boy. Looks like you get to visit the hospital again," he said, smiling.

Tyler groaned. He hated the hospital.

Caleb stared at Reid. " Where's Pogue?" he asked, concern in his voice.

" Right here." Pogue put a hand on Caleb's shoulder, his head still bleeding, though it didn't look too bad.

A sudden thought struck Tyler. " Where's Ian?"

The smiles faded from their faces. They glanced around, trying to spot the punk.

Reid groaned. " We're not going to find him like this!" His eyes fell black, Using to enhance his hearing, trying to hear anything from the boy.

-

Sobs escaped Ian's mouth, tears flowing like rivers down his face. He couldn't see but knew that the ceiling was covered in deep gouges and blood, and possibly a fingernail. But his pain was numbed by his ever-growing terror. In desperation and fright he let out one last scream, knowing that no one would ever hear him.

-

" Shut up!" Reid snapped, eyes still black. " You hear that?"

All their eyes blackened, listening. It was faint, but was unmistakably a scream. It was faint, muffled, underground.

Pogue figured it out first. " Damnit! He's in a grave!" He concentrated more, then said, " This way!" He ran at top speed towards wherever Ian was.

Before following, Caleb looked at Tyler. " Stay here Baby Boy."

But Tyler refused. " No! I'm coming too. You'll need my help to dig him out." He grinned, trying to hide the fact that he was scared to shitless at the thought of being left there alone.

Caleb and Reid shrugged and helped Tyler across the grass as fast as they could.

When they reached Pogue, they found him on his hands and knees, ear pressed against the ground. " He's definitely here." He looked around, searching for something. " Are there any shovels here?"

Tyler glanced around and spotted two beside a shed. He nodded in the direction. " There."

Caleb and Reid let go of Tyler, who was able to remain standing, and went to get the shovels. They came back and Pogue took Reid's shovel, planting it in the soil. Caleb did the same, and soon both boys were flinging dirt in two directions while Reid and Tyler watched.

-

Erin paced her dorm, a worried look on her face and holding her cell phone. Her roommate, Emily Maloney, watched from her bed, an irritated look on her face. " Erin, why don't you calm down, hmm?"

She shook her head. " No something's wrong."

" How do you know?"

" He always calls at eleven. You know, just because. It's one-thirty now!"

" Maybe he forgot."

" Not Ian." She hesitated, then grabbed her coat.

" Where are you going?"

" To the cemetery." She opened and closed the door. She got into Ian's van; he had walked there but she wanted to get there as soon as possible. She put it into drive and drove off.

-

Pogue and Caleb took a moment, breathing hard. Sweat glistened on their forehead, and their jackets lay on the ground, abandoned due to the heat. They had dug about five feet now; they only had one more foot to go.

-

Erin parked the van on the side of the road and got out. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered_. I should've worn my other jacket, _she thought as she walked through the graveyard, looking for her boyfriend.

As she walked on, she began to notice a difference in the graveyard. Many of the tombstones were broken, and one of the mausoleums was destroyed. She walked faster. " Ian?" she called out. No reply. " Ian!" She heard something in the distance. It sounded like shovels. Erin walked towards it, curious.

-

The shovels struck something solid. Caleb turned his head upward. " We've got it!"

Tyler and Reid walked to the edge of the hole, bracing themselves. Who knows what they'd find.

Pogue got beside the coffin, and, with the help of Caleb, lifted the lid. The stench reached them before they saw the contents of it.

Reid and Tyler took a step back. " Uhh!" they complained.

Doing their best to ignore the smell, Caleb and Pogue lifted the lid off and the sight filled their eyes with pain and anger. Ian lay on his back, bloody hands frozen in a pushing motion, his pale face frozen in terror. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were shinny with tears. They noticed that the coffin lid had thousands of scratch marks and was streaked with blood.

Tyler swallowed, tears for the boy beginning to form in his own eyes. " He tried to scratch his way out."

Reid just started, his face unreadable. He had treated Ian like a shadow…and now…He shut his eyes.

Caleb knelt down beside Ian and rested a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden Ian's eyes blinked and he twitched. Caleb cried out in surprise, then went back to him. He gently shook him; it took Ian out of his state of shock immediately. He began to flay his arms around, almost smacking Caleb, and kicking his feet. His screams were more like hoarse couching sounds, his actual voice lost from all the screaming he did in the coffin.

" Hey hey!" Caleb tried to soothe the boy, grabbing his wrists. Pogue knelt down too and took his face in his hands so he wouldn't hit his head.

Ian finally stopped, going limp, breathing fast, but still awake. Caleb and Pogue picked him up and, with the help from Reid, pulled him out of the hole.

She kept walking towards the sound, and stopped when she found the source. There were two boys standing by a grave, and two more in the grave. Confused and a bit alarmed, she continued forward. Erin stopped again when she saw the boys life something- no, some_one_- out and onto the grass. " What the…" Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. " Ian!" she screamed, running towards the group. One of the boys turned his head. It was Tyler Simms. What were they doing? She pushed past him, ignoring his cry of pain. Erin dropped to the ground, pulling Ian into a hug. He clung to her, crying.

She started to cry, then looked up at the Sons, glaring. " What the hell did you do to him?" she yelled. Ian clung to her more, grabbing her sweater with his bloody hands, unafraid to cry.

The boys fought for an answer. " It wasn't us!" Reid defended them.

" Then what? He put himself in there?" she shot back sarcastically.

" We can't explain it," Caleb said.

She bore into his eyes, not excepting "no" for an answer.

He sighed. " Okay." He ignored the outraged looks on his friends' faces. " But first we need to get Ian and Tyler to the hospital."

Erin stared, then nodded. " Come on Zip. It'll be okay." She helped Ian to his feet. " I'll drive him over," she said coolly as she walked away.

Pogue gawked at Caleb. " Dude, what were you thinking? You're not really going to tell her are you?"

He ran his hands through his hair. " What choice do I have?"

" Simple. Don't tell," Reid said. Tyler nodded.

But Caleb shook his head. " We have to! How else do we explain what just happened?"

No one answered. " Okay. Now let's go. We'll walk."

**Please review!**


	4. I love you

Tyler walked out of the hospital; a bit groggy from the painkillers he'd taken for his now casted arm, but smiling at Taylor, who hung on his right arm. When Caleb had called her and told her what had happened, she'd rushed right over.

She squeezed his arm, sympathizing with him. She knew how much he hated hospitals. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Caleb, Reid, and Pogue had left Tyler with Taylor to go to Nicky's. No one knew how Ian was doing; they were too nervous to go near his room because Erin was still pissed at them. The doctor had checked them all, and apart from Caleb getting some stitches in his arm and Pogue some on his head, they were fine.

They walked through the parking lot towards Taylor's truck. She got in and shut the door. " You sure you're okay to drive?" she asked, worry in her voice. " You've only got one good arm."

Tyler smiled. " I'll be okay. I don't want you going out of your way. Besides, the guys brought my Hummer over; and I'm _not_ letting Reid drive it."

" Okay. I'll see you back at school."

" Not right away. I'm going to just pop in on my folks. They'll be worried."

She nodded. They kissed, then she drove off, headlights cutting through the darkness.

Tyler got into his Hummer and headed in the direction of his house. He hoped his parents weren't asleep.

-

Chase stood in front of the house, anger in his eyes. He knew the father was home; the mother wasn't, but that didn't matter. All he wanted was the father.

He walked up to the front door, opened it and went in. a dog started to bark, growling and bristling. Chase laughed and flung the dog aside, which whimpered as it collided with the wall. He heard movement and walked towards it, knowing whom it was. Before he reached the kitchen, a middle-aged man appeared, shotgun in hand, eyes wide with shock.

Chase smiled. " Hello Glen."

-

The Hummer roared across the road, the radio playing _Pain_ by Three Days Grace. Tyler hummed along to it, having surprisingly little difficulty steering with one arm.

He turned onto Pinebrook, memories flooding back to him, none of them good. Here's where he'd nearly crashed, gotten sick. There's where the transport had nearly crushed him. He pushed the thoughts out of him mind and continued on.

As he turned onto his street, he thought he saw something running towards him on the side of the road. Squinting and shinning the headlights brighter, he frowned when he saw Rex, his boarder collie, limping across the grass.

Tyler pulled over and got out, calling to the dog. Rex ran to him and Tyler saw that his white and black fur had blood on it, and so did his muzzle.

" Oh my God Rex…What happened?" he asked, knowing that the dog wouldn't answer.

He whined and turned his head back towards the house, tail wagging slowly.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, then picked Rex up with one arm and put him in the Hummer. He got in himself, started it back up again and drove the rest of the way to his house. He was alarmed to see the door open, and he got out and ran. His mother's car wasn't there, so she wasn't at home. But his father's was.

Tyler walked inside slowly, and nearly stumbled when he saw what was inside. The table in the living room had been broken in two, papers lying everywhere. The fireplace was missing some bricks and the couch was torn.

" Dad?" He walked slowly into the living room, then stopped. He stared at something beneath the debris. A hand.

" Dad!" Tyler heaved off the junk until he reached his father. His heart stopped. Glen was covered in blood, eyes wide and glazed over. He was dead.

-

Reid arrived at Tyler's house to see an ambulance and police cars, red and blue lights flashing in the dark. Reid had received Tyler's call telling him to come over. He hadn't said why, but when he got out of his father's car and saw the body bag being taken away, he guessed that it couldn't be good.

Reid hurried over to Tyler, who was sitting on the front steps. A police officer walked away from him, closing his notepad. He'd just interviewed Tyler.

When Reid stepped in front of Tyler, he saw that the brunette had his hands resting on his knees, starring straight ahead. His cheeks were wet from crying, but now seemed to be in almost a state of shock.

" Ty?" Reid sat down beside him, looking concerned.

Tyler turned his head to face the blonde, and Reid was surprised by the anger portrayed in the blue eyes. " He killed him."

" Who?"

" Chase. Chase killed my father." His body shook slightly and he broke down.

Reid brought the younger boy into a hug, careful to avoid his broken shoulder. " It's okay Tyler. It's okay."

Tyler replied between sobs. " No…it's…no-not! It's m-my fa-fault!"

" What are you talking about?"

" Chase kil-killed h-him because of m-me!"

Reid pushed Tyler away, keeping a hand on his good shoulder. " Listen Tyler. This is _not_ your fault! It's Chase's. And we're going to get him."

-

Tyler sat in class, hardly listening to what his English teacher was saying. He wasn't sleeping, but the teacher's words were more like buzzing sounds, and Tyler constantly just sat there, staring at nothing.

Reid noticed his friends' change in behavior. So had Caleb and Pogue and Taylor. Reid had told them what had happened the next day, and they were all shocked. Chase had gone too far this time.

It was three days since his father's death and Tyler hadn't changed. He didn't pay attention in class, had flunked the test they'd had, and didn't listen to the boys when they tried to comfort him. He was depressed and they were worried. Depression could lead to suicide and they could not let that happen to their Baby Boy.

But Tyler wasn't the only one who was depressed. Rose Simms had obviously taken Glen's death hard. She'd gone to visit her sister in New York and would be gone for a while. The boys hadn't liked that she'd left her son alone in a time like this, but they'd take care of him; they always did.

Reid listened tiredly as the teacher finished his lesson and dismissed the class as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

The bodies piled out, chatting about different things. Tyler sat there, staring. Reid packed up his books and frowned at Tyler, saddened for his best friend. He placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, not pressing too hard so he wouldn't hurt his broken arm. " Tyler?"

The brunette blinked his blue eyes and faced Reid. " Ya?"

" Class is over. You coming?"

Tyler smiled, though Reid knew it was forced. " Yeah. Let's go." He stood up and followed Caleb, Pogue, and Reid out of the classroom. The three older boys started to talk amongst themselves in whispers and he knew they were talking about him. He fell back a bit, thoughts going back to three days ago, finding his father murdered in his house. He slowed even more, feeling tears threatening to fall.

-

Taylor grabbed her books and said goodbye to Grace, who left for her locker. Taylor spotted Tyler lagging behind as his friends exited the class and her face fell. Ever since his father had died, they hadn't really spent anytime together. After school he'd go right to his dorm and not come out. She was worried about their relationship. She didn't want it to end.

Taylor sprinted down the steps. " Tyler!" she called, hoping he'd stop and talk to her.

He did. Tyler turned around, hastily wiping his tears away with his good arm.

She stopped in front of him. " Tyler, please talk to me," she begged. " We used to be so open with each other! Let me in, please." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Tyler immediately felt guilty. Taylor was the only person besides his brothers that he could really open up to. He'd fallen in love with her, told her his secret. She'd been there for him when he needed her, and felt bad when she wasn't. And here he was, grieving for his father and completely ignoring his girlfriend. Tears came to his own eyes as he dropped his book bag and hugged her with his one arm, crying. " I'm sorry Taylor…I'm sorry…"

She embraced him back. " It's alright Tyler…you can tell me things…I love you."

Tyler cried more, sniffed and pulled away. He smiled his beautiful smile and kissed her lips.

Taylor kissed back, then broke it. She grinned. " I don't think that this is the best place to be doing this."

He laughed. Taylor smiled; his first laugh in three days " You're right. Let's go." He picked up his book bag, slung it over his shoulder and placed the same arm around her waist. She laid her head against his should as they walked out of class.

They caught up to the boys, who had changed into casual clothes.

Caleb spotted them. " Hey you two," he said, smiling when he saw Tyler's changed face. Trust Taylor to make him feel better. " Coming to Nicky's?"

Tyler and Taylor looked at each other, smiling. " Naw," Tyler replied. " Taylor and I already have plans."

The boys grinned, raising eyebrows. Plans indeed.

-

The door opened at Nicky's as Erin and Ian entered, looking for some people. They glance around, soon spotting the three boys playing pool together.

The three looked up when they saw the couple. " Oh, hey Ian…Erin…" Caleb said, slightly nervous.

" I see you're out of the hospital Ian," Pogue added.

" Nice observation Parry," he shot back sarcastically.

The boys swallowed; they were pissed. Caleb breathed. " Look Erin I know I said I'd tell you what happened and I-"

She held up a hand. " It's okay Caleb. Ian told me. Everything."

Reid raised an eyebrow. " And you're not completely freaked out?"

She shrugged. " I was, but now I think it's cool. And I wanted to apologize for being an ass back there. I was just worried for Ian."

Ian grinned. " Yeah, well I'm fine now. My hands hurt like hell, but I'll live." He raised his bandaged hands, smirking. His statement was almost believable, except for the glint in his eyes; fear. Ian was still scared about his situation that night and it was something he wouldn't be forgetting for a while.

He put his hands gently together. " So, you up for a couple more players?" he asked, smirking.

Reid grinned. " Sure. I'm always up for some fresh meat." He racked the balls, handing Ian a stick.

Erin shook her head when Reid offered her one. " No thanks. I'll go and sit with Sarah and Kate." She walked over to the blonde and brunette.

Ian smiled. " Okay, so you guys ready to lose?'

Pogue grinned. " Are you?"

-

The clock's red numbers glowed 12:42 a.m. in the dark room, not that the occupants noticed or cared.

Taylor lay on her back on the twin bed, one hand on the back of the brunette's head, her lips grasping his.

Tyler lay on his side, propped up on his good elbow his other hand resting on her stomach. He used his other hand-the one he was resting on-to stroke her wavy brown hair.

She responded by pulling his head towards her more, twirling her fingers in his hair. Their kissing never stopped.

They'd been lying like this for almost an hour now, but that was fine with them. They didn't need to strip their clothes off to show their love; lying together was perfect. It was totally quiet, except for their breathing. It had gotten warm in his dorm, so he had taken off his jacket, but that was it. Truth was, they both had never done this before and weren't ready for the " next step". But no rushing; they were fine at this level.

Their lips were still grasping each other and between contact they spoke softly to each other.

" I," touch, " love," touch, " you," Tyler spoke, stroking her hair.

" Me," touch, " too," she replied, twisting his hair gently.

" And I'd love it if you would notify me next time you two wanted some time alone in my dorm," the voice said, smirking.

The two broke apart, blushing, then glared at the intruder. " Reid!"

Please review!


	5. Tears and pain

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had this huge Civics project to do so...But it's a long one so hopefully that'll make up for it! Again sorry!**

" Reid!" Tyler yelled, scrabbling off the bed and running at the blonde, blushing furiously. Taylor lay on the bed, laughing.

Reid and Tyler collided and fell to the floor, wrestling.

The blonde laughed more. " Come on Tyler! No one's blaming you man!"

" How about you knock next time?"

" To get into my own dorm? I don't think so! Besides, how could I have guessed that you'd be getting' it on?" he grinned, rolling over with the brunette.

Taylor gathered her things and got up. " Okay you two enough!" she laughed.

The boys stopped their tussle and got up, Reid grinning and Tyler glaring, still red.

Taylor smiled, pecked Tyler on the cheek, and said " I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Reid." She opened the door and left, closing it behind her.

Tyler shook his head. " Next time, knock."

The blonde laughed. " Tyler, when you have 'company', put something on the doorknob. An elastic, tie, anything."

" You should knock anyway Reid." Tyler sighed. " Never mind. I'm tired anyways." He went to their bathroom, put on his blue pajama bottoms and threw his shirt on the floor. He climbed into bed, sighing.

Reid plopped into his bed, shutting his eyes. He opened them up, smirking. " What color was her underwear?"

" Shut up Reid!"

-

Tyler yawned. He'd had a restless night, tossing and turning, dreaming about his father. He didn't remember, but Reid had told him that Tyler frequently called out to his father in his sleep and sometimes Reid would have to wake him up and there'd be tears on the brunette's cheeks.

Tyler was doing better today. He paid attention to his teacher and took notes like he usually did. His brothers were glad he was more like himself, and so was Taylor.

Class was as boring as ever, but before he knew it the bell rang, signaling it was time for second period.

Tyler and Reid gathered their things and joined Caleb, Pogue, and Taylor outside the class. They all had the same classes together.

As they walked towards their next class, Sarah and Kate joined their group. They didn't have the same class as them, but walked with them anyways.

" Hey Tyler, how's your arm?" Kate asked, eyeing his broken arm. It was out of its' sling and now had a light cast on it. Taylor was holding his hand.

He shrugged. " It's better. Still hurts, but at least I don't have to wear that stupid sling."

Kate nodded. She turned to Pogue. " 'Kay babe I've got to go to class. See you at lunch?"

He nodded and kissed her.

Sarah said the same thing to Caleb, kissed him, and left with Kate.

The group walked into their class, taking their regular seats; Caleb sat beside Pogue, Tyler sat with Reid, and Taylor sat with Grace. As they took their seats they spotted Ian and Erin, who smiled slightly and waved. The boys waved and grinned back, then listened as the teacher began to speak.

As the teacher droned on and on and Reid's snoring drifted up, Tyler found it harder and harder to concentrate on his notes. He'd been jotting down what was being said, but his mind kept on drifting. He was still tired and found it hard to keep his eyes open. But he didn't want them to close because each time they sank, all he saw was his father's corpse, his mother's trembling, sobbing self, Chase laughing somewhere unknown, thinking of when to strike next…He could still see the blood on the floor, on the wall from Rex, the shotgun that his father had probably never used…The look on his mother's face when she saw the scene and remembered her departing words before she left for New York… " I'm going to be staying with Lauren for a while Tyler…I need to be with her right now."…

" Tyler!"

Tyler jolted awake, eyes flashing open.

Reid had his hand on his shoulder, eyes filled with concern.

Damn. He'd fallen asleep. The one thing he had been desperately trying not to do in class. He rubbed his eyes and found them wet. Great. He'd been crying, in front of all his peers. Speaking of peers, Tyler was now aware that they were all looking at him, confused and curious expressions on their faces. Even the teacher was giving him a look. And it didn't help that his brothers and Taylor were wide eyed with worry.

Feeling his face getting hot and more tears on the way, Tyler quickly stood, excused himself and tore out of the room.

" Tyler!" Caleb yelled, but the brunette ignored him.

Before anyone could react, Reid followed his brother.

" Mr. Gar-" But Reid ignored the teacher as he disappeared into the halls.

He sighed. " No one else leaves!" he shouted at the moment Caleb and Pogue started to stand. Frowning they sat back down.

-

" Tyler?" Reid called. Where had he gone? He decided to check their dorm first.

As he moved past the bathroom, movement caught his eye. The blonde stopped and went back. " Tyler?" Reid walked up to the youngest.

Tyler sat against the wall, head resting against it. His knees were bent up against him and his hands were clasped together. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet.

" Ty…" Reid bent down, patting his arm.

Tyler brought his head forward. " Every time I close my eyes I see my father."

" I know Tyler. But it'll pass. You just gotta give it time."

Tyler didn't say anymore. He just rested his back against the wall.

Reid sighed and shuffled over to sit beside Tyler. They both sat in silence for the rest of the period.

-

Caleb and Pogue walked around the halls after school, looking for their brothers. After second period had ended they'd dashed out, looking for Tyler and Reid, but hadn't been able to find them before third period. They hadn't been at lunch. When they hadn't appeared in the last two classes, Pogue and Caleb began to worry more. But, strangely, it was Taylor who was the most panicked. She loved him so much, she was literally afraid for him.

Normally Caleb would've told her that it was nothing to worry about. But Tyler had been through too much for them not to worry.

Stuff had happened to them too, but lately it seemed that Tyler was the prime target for trouble and Taylor hated seeing the youngest in pain and scared. She'd been going to Tyler's house to take care of Rex while Mrs. Simms was away since Tyler didn't want to go back there yet. That's where she was now, but told Caleb to call her when they found Tyler.

Still walking, they hadn't found them yet.

" Okay Caleb," Pogue sighed. " We've looking in the poolroom, the bathrooms, and outside. I think we should check their dorm."

Caleb nodded. They trudged up to the second floor and jogged to the two youngests' room. Pogue knocked on the door and they waited.

The door opened and Reid stood there, an annoyed look on his face. " What?" he grumbled, rubbing his sleeping eyes. Apparently he'd been in the middle of a nap.

The boys frowned. " Where's Tyler? What happened back there?" Caleb demanded.

The blonde yawned, then replied. " He's still really bugged by…what happened. He said every time he closed his eyes he saw his dad. He constantly cries out in his sleep and always has tears in his eyes. he fell asleep in class, saw the scene, and freaked," he concluded.

Caleb and Pogue frowned at the news. Poor Tyler.

Pogue spoke. " So where is he now?"

" He said he needed to go for a walk."

" Outside?"

" No. Just around the halls."

" We didn't see him."

" Pogue, he's moving around not standing still! Of course you probably missed him." Reid rolled his eyes.

They sighed. " Whatever. Let's go Pogue."

" Where are you going?"

" To look for him. Reid, he needs us right now." With that the two oldest left. Reid shrugged, shut the door, and fell back on his bed. Lights out.

-

Tyler sighed as he walked through the school, going nowhere special. He'd changed from his uniform into a pair of jeans and a dark green T-shirt. He'd also put on a thin dark gray hoodie. He felt better then before, but he still had goose bumps on his arms, and it wasn't because it was a little chilly in the school.

He closed his eyes to clear his head and turned the corner, bumping into someone. The impact bumped him back into the lockers and he opened his eyes, immediately groaning.

" Watch where you're going faggot," Aaron sneered. For once he was alone.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. " Why don't you Abbott?"

Aaron grinned. " Are we a little grumpy today Simms? Something happen recently?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes even more, heart thudding. " Shut up Aaron."

That only satisfied Aaron. " Something did, didn't it? I remember hearing about it. Now what was it?" he said sarcastically, tapping his chin with his finger.

After a few seconds he stopped like he'd suddenly remembered. " Oh, I remember. Daddy Simms took the final journey didn't he?"

Tyler shook with anger and pain before landing a punch on Aaron's jaw while yelling " Bastard!"

Aaron stumbled back, taken by surprise. He stopped himself and held his jaw, chuckling. Suddenly he grew serious again and launched himself at the younger boy, crashing into the lockers with a loud _clang! _He kneed Tyler in the gut.

Tyler gasped; the wind knocked out of him and doubled over. Aaron took this opportunity to punch Tyler in the cheek, which sent Tyler sideways, landing on his side on the floor.

Loosing, he tried to get up, only to be stopped by Aaron, who stood over him, a foot on either side of his torso. He smirked, eyeing Tyler's healing arm. " How's the arm Tyler?" As he asked, he lifted his right leg and brought it down hard on the shoulder.

Tyler let out a bloodcurdling scream, eyes watering. He grabbed Aaron's leg with his right hand, desperately trying to get it off. But the other boy was putting all his weight on the shoulder and wouldn't budge.

Tyler screamed again, hoping desperately that someone-_anyone_-would come and make the pain stop.

He began to see dark circles appearing, clouding up his vision. He was actually hoping the darkness would come; it would let him escape the agony.

The tears continued to stream over his cheeks, his usually handsome face contorted in pain. As his cries persisted, Aaron finally lifted his foot, sending one more lighting bolt of pain pulsing through his arm.

Aaron smirked and left.

Tyler opened his mouth to scream again, but shut it again, moving to touch his crushed shoulder with his other hand. His hand touched ever so lightly and he immediately let out a yelp, retracting his hand. He lie there, crying and breathing hard, pain coursing through it again.

-

Caleb and Pogue continued on their search for Tyler when the air was split with a hair-raising scream.

" Tyler!" The two boys ran to the source of the scream. As they ran they heard numerous doors slamming and pounding feet. More students who had stayed in the school were going to see what was causing the ear splitting sound.

-

Reid jolted awake, the screaming echoing in his mind. He knew who it was right away and he bolted out the door towards his younger brother.

-

Caleb and Pogue ran down the hall, soon joined by Reid. As they turned the corner their eyes set on a group of students, huddled around something on the floor. They ran towards them and they immediately heard low whimpers and the odd cry of pain. Tyler.

Reid reached the group first. He started to push his way through the crowd. " Move! Move God Damnit!" He finally reached the center and he went to the floor.

Tyler was on his back, his face streaked with tears. He was jerking slightly and his left arm was twitching violently. It looked odd…crushed almost. The boy was yelling, his words incoherent, his right arm often moving to his left, but at every touch he cried out more. And the onlookers just watched.

Reid came down to Tyler, grabbing his right hand as it went back to his left.

" Tyler! Shit man what happened? Who did this?" The blonde tried to calm his friend, find out who did it. But he still didn't know _exactly _what happened…He needed to see the damage.

" Tyler I need to see what happened! Just hold still!" Behind him he could hear Pogue telling someone to call an ambulance. Reid leaned over Tyler, examining his left shoulder. He produced a pocketknife from his pocket, flipped it open, and began to cut Tyler's hoodie, ignoring the boy's cries of pain. He _had_ to see the damage.

He cut a line about six inches long in the gray fabric, dropped the knife and ripped in open, exposing Tyler's green shirt. Cursing under his breath, the blonde picked up the knife and began to cut the shirt.

Tyler screamed again at Reid's touch, hitting Reid hard with his hand, trying to get him off.

" Tyler stop," Reid hissed, only loud enough for Tyler to hear. He wasn't sure if the boy had heard him or had just gotten too tired, but Tyler stopped hitting Reid and went limp, still awake, eyes wide and foggy with pain. He was still twitching and letting out small, semi-quiet yells, but at least he wasn't getting in Reid's way.

He went back to work, slicing through the fabric. Finally he got it open and cursed under his breath, eyes blazing with anger.

Tyler's shoulder was literally crushed, pieces of bone sticking out and blood poking its' way out, beginning to trickle down his arm. The broken skin was purple in some places and inflamed in others. Reid could only stare at the damage.

" Jesus Christ!"

-

As she pulled into the parking lot, the scene shocked Taylor. She was just getting back from Tyler's house and was not expecting to see an ambulance and a crowd outside.

Getting out, she hurried over, wondering what could have happened. As she reached the crowd, she heard the moaning-sobbing. It sounded like someone was in pain. She pushed her way through the crowd to see who it was…he sounded familiar…

Making it to the front she saw a paramedic pushing a stretcher and another walked beside the stretcher, attempting to put a breathing mask on the person, who had started to hyperventilate, but the guy was jerking too much.

Taylor caught sight of his face and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. " Tyler!" she shrieked.

The paramedics loaded Tyler into the ambulance, the paramedic having finally gotten the mask on.

Tears flowing down her face she ran to the ambulance, until someone caught her around her waist and nearly lifted her off her feat.

Screaming his name and almost choking on her tears Taylor pounded her seizer with her fists as the ambulance sped away, lights flashing and sirens wailing.

As the crowd began to disperse, Taylor spun to face the person had grabbed her and started, disbelieving.

" Randy?"

**Please review!**


	6. Newcomer

**Sorry for the wait...school you know. But like I've said before, I will NOT be giving up on this story. So even if it takes me a month to update, I will. You don't have to worry about this one getting left behind. It won't.**

" Randy?" Taylor gaped at the young man in astonishment.

Randy gently let go of her, worry in his eyes. " Taylor, what happened?" He noticed her tears. " Why are you crying? Who was that?"

Ignoring his questions, she wiped her tears away, sniffing. " Wh-what are you doing here?"

" That can be answered later. What happened here?" He still held her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

" Tyler…I don't know. I got back from Tyler's house and saw this." She waved her hand around the parking lot.

" Who's Tyler?"

" My boyfriend."

" Boyfriend?"

Just then, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid jogged up to the two. They all looked worried and upset, and there was the slightest hint of tears in the leader's eyes, while Reid looked absolutely furious.

Caleb touched Taylor's arm apologetically. " Taylor, I'm really sorry about what happened. We shouldn't have left him alone."

She shook her head. " How could you have known that this would happen? It's not your fault."

" I just wanna know which bastard did it," Reid fumed, fists clenching. Pogue put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. For once Reid listened and relaxed, though anger still lingered in his eyes.

Pogue nodded to Randy. " Who's this?"

He extended his hand. " I'm Randy. Randy Reese."

The boys raised an eyebrow. " Reese?"

Taylor nodded. " He's my younger brother."

Randy made an annoyed face. " Hey, only by three minutes!"

The Sons looked at each other. " Twins?" Caleb guessed.

They nodded. Taylor turned to her brother. " So what are you doing here?"

He grinned. " Can't a brother come and visit his sister at school?"

" Not when I say I'm leaving and you don't even say good bye," she replied, eyes flashing.

Randy dropped his gaze to the ground. " I was upset that you were leaving. We've never really been apart before."

She raised an eyebrow. " So you came all the way from New York to tell me this?"

He was silent for moment, sadness creeping into his brown eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he replied. " Truth is, after mom…you know…Dad went off the deep end. He started drinking and…" He paused, then lifted the sleeve of his gray jacket. There was a purple indentation of a hand around his arm, like someone had grabbed it tightly.

Taylor gasped and took his arm in her hands gently, examining it more closely. " Dad did this?"

He nodded and took his arm back, rolling down the sleeve. " I couldn't take it anymore, so I left." He said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder. " Well you're safe here." The other boys nodded.

But Taylor held up her hands. " Wait a second! Randy, Dad's been abusing you and you didn't tell anyone? The police? Me?" She said the last word with a hurt expression.

" I'm sorry Tay, but I didn't wanna worry you. Besides, he was always sorry after…"

" That doesn't make it better Ran." She paused, then hugged him. " But I'm glad you came. I've missed my baby brother."

He hugged her back, smiling. After their hug he put on a questioning look. " So, what's this I hear about a boyfriend?"

Taylor's smile faded instantly. " Oh my God! Tyler!" Without another word she ran to her truck, put it into drive and sped away.

The four boys were left standing there. Randy turned to them. " Someone wanna fill me in?"

Caleb started walking towards his car. " We'll explain on the way to the hospital."

-

Being in the hospital again brought back not so happy memories to the three Sons. Randy walked in normally, having never been there before. His eyes cast around for his sister and found her sitting on a chair in the waiting room, head in her hands. He walked over, followed by the Sons.

Seeing them Taylor sat up. " Hey."

Randy sat down beside her and put an arm about her shoulders.

The three other boys stood in front of them, arms crossed. " So," Reid started. " Did the doctor come yet?"

She shook her head. " He said he'd be back in a few minutes."

As she spoke the man in question walked to them.

They all stood up. " Dr. Brakner?" Caleb asked.

The doctor sighed. " Well, he'll live."

" But…?"

" But, he's in a great deal of pain. His arm hadn't fully healed when it was re-broken. We've given him some medicine to numb the pain and calm him down."

Taylor took a step forward. " Is he awake?"

" Yes…"

" Can we see him?"

" I suppose so. He's in the same room as last time." With that he left.

The group rushed up to the third floor and stopped outside the door, looking in through the window. Tyler was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He looked very miserable; they knew how much Tyler hated hospitals. He didn't have an IV drip in his arm this time and they took that as a good sign.

Caleb turned the knob slowly and opened the door. As they filed in Tyler turned in their direction, smiling, though they could see his slightly clenched teeth. He was in pain.

" Hey guys," he said, sitting up a bit. He grimaced as his newly casted arm was moved.

" Hey Baby Boy," Reid walked up to the bed, pounding fists with the brunette. It was clumsily done on Tyler's part due to the drugs he'd been given.

Caleb and Pogue joined Reid and ruffled the youngest' hair and he attempted to swat them away, though it was clumsy.

" How you feeling Tyler?" Pogue asked.

" Mhmmm…dunno." He seemed out of it, which made his brothers smile. He looked at his broken arm. " It hurts like hell." He spotted Taylor and smiled. " Hey babe."

She walked over to the bed, the boys moving to let her pass. She took his good hand in hers, tears beginning to fall. "Oh Tyler. I'm so sorry."

" Hey, hey," he soothed, reaching up with his good hand to brush the tears away. " You're as bad as Caleb. You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault." He turned to Caleb. " Nor yours for the record."

The eldest grinned and nodded.

" Speaking of who's to blame," Reid changed the subject. " Who did this Ty?"

Tyler closed his eyes, thinking. When he opened them, he frowned. " I can't remember."

This comment caused baffled looks to form on everyone's faces. Pogue spoke first. " What do you mean you can't remember?"

Caleb went to the door and stuck his head out. " Dr. Brakner!" he yelled.

The doctor came running, eyes wide. " What is it?"

" Tyler can't remember who did this to him! Does he have a concussion or something?" he asked worriedly.

Dr. Brakner breathed out and shook his head. " No, Caleb. He does not have a concussion. It happens sometimes that if a person experiences a great amount of pain, they can forget some things. Not anything very…important like family and such, " he added at their stunned expressions. " Just little things."

Randy made himself known at this time. " Knowing who did this is important Doctor. We have to know so we can press charges."

The boys nodded. Tyler focused on Randy. " Who's he?"

His question was ignored as his friends waited for the doctor to reply.

The man nodded. " That's true young man, but unless Tyler gets that piece of information back, this person will get away Scott-free." He smiled assuredly and left, seeing to other patients.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid turned back to Tyler, who kept on nodding off while Taylor held his hand. Caleb sighed. "Come on guys. Let's let Tyler sleep."

They nodded, said goodbye to Tyler and left.

Tyler closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Fed up

Reid waited in the parking lot behind the wheel of his black Chevrolet. His father had finally given in and given his son the car. Now Reid could go anywhere and didn't need to steal Tyler's Hummer, though he probably still would.

The parking lot at the hospital was nearly empty and the sky was slowly darkening. It was around five o'clock the same day and the blonde had come to pick Tyler up. He'd been allowed to leave the same day and Tyler had been all too ready to oblige.

Reid sighed. He didn't understand why all this bad stuff was happening to his baby brother. Tyler had never done anything really, so it wasn't fair. Chase hadn't shown himself since the graveyard and Glen Simms's killing, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be back. In fact they were all waiting for their enemy to make an appearance.

The blonde looked up when he heard approaching footsteps. Tyler walked up to the passenger side and got in, minding his cast. The two smiled, then drove back to Spencer Academy before heading to Nicky's.

-

" Tyler hurry up! Caleb and Pogue are already there!" Reid yelled up the stairs. He was waiting on the landing of the second floor, getting impatient. Tyler had wanted to shower before they went to the bar, and now he was taking forever to get dressed.

" Just wait Reid!" he shot back. God, it seemed that the blonde still didn't understand how hard it was doing stuff with a cast on. It had taken him almost three times as long to shower, due to the fact that he had had to put a plastic bag over his cast and that he'd only had one hand to wash his hair. It was even worse when getting dressed. He had gotten his socks and jeans on; now he was having a hell of a time getting his shirt on. His head was through and his right arm was nearly through.

Almost half and hour later Tyler descended the stairs, wearing blue jeans, a yellow shirt and his usual green jacket. His shoes were a different story. He'd managed to get them on, but tying the laces with one hand…forget it.

He trudged down the stairs, nearly tripping multiple times and found Reid sitting against the wall, sleeping. Typical. Tyler kicked him and Reid jumped, looking around. " Huh? What?" He looked up at Tyler, seeing a pleading face, then looked down at his shoes. He chuckled. " Am I going to have to tie your shows like a three year old? Man, we should just get you some Velcro shoes!" he laughed.

Tyler kicked him again.

" Alright alright!" He gave in and tied the brunette's shoes. When done he stood up and they both trudged down to the man floor and nearly bumped into Ian and Erin in the process.

Erin smiled. " Hey guys." She glanced at Tyler's arm. " That has to suck he Tyler?"

He nodded.

" How's it feel?"

" Feels like a broken arm," he retorted. When she looked slightly offended, he added, " I'm sorry Erin. It's my painkillers," he took out a bottle of pills out of his pocket. " They help the pain but make me a complete ass." He smiled apologetically.

She nodded. " I understand. Well, I don't really understand 'cuz I've never had a broken limb, but I mean I agree that it must hurt…not that I'd know but…so where're you going?" she stopped her rambling.

Reid grinned. " Nicky's. You coming?"

Ian shook his head. " Nope. We're heading to Erin's dorm to-"

Reid held up a hand. " No need to explain dude. We understand."

Ian glared. " To get a sweater jackass."

His smile faded. " Oh. Why?"

" We're going to the graveyard."

Tyler gawked at the pair. " You're going back? After what happened?"

The punk shrugged. " Gonna have to go back sometime. Why not now?" He half smiled and left with Erin.

Tyler smacked the blonde's head.

" Hey! What was that for?" he snarled.

" Does everything you hear need to be turned dirty?" Without waiting for him to answer he continued to the front door.

Reid held his hands out. " What?" He rolled his eyes and followed.

He got out just as Tyler was climbing into the driver's side of his Hummer. He rushed over. " Oh no. I don't think so Baby Boy," he scolded, grabbing the back of his jacket.

Tyler stared. " What?"

" You're not driving with one hand. I have my safety to look after. Give me the keys." He held out his hand expectantly.

" But Reid-"

" Keys, Tyler."

Sulking, he handed them over, defeated. Reid laughed and climbed in, turning on the ignition as Tyler got into the passenger's side.

The ride over was remotely quiet, Tyler lost in his thoughts. It bothered him that he couldn't remember who had beaten him. He'd been trying so hard to remember something; a smell, shape of face, voice. Anything. But nothing came to him. It was as if that part of his memory had been deleted and couldn't be accessed. It frustrated him. And what was worse was the fact that Tyler could remember everything apart from the person who'd committed it, right down to the tiniest detail. He remembered getting angry because something was said about his father, punching someone, getting shoved into a locker, getting punched himself. Falling to the floor, feeling the foot come crashing down on his healing shoulder, rupturing the bone. He shuddered at the memory, recalling the bone piercing his tender skin, the blood flowing…then he'd woken up in the hospital…the damned hospital…

The sudden stop brought him back and he realized they'd arrived at their favorite bar. Reid took the keys out and shoved them in his pocket; apparently he intended on driving back to the school too.

They got out and headed to the door, Tyler taking his time. Reid noticed. " Taking time to smell the daisies Ty?"

He shrugged. " I don't see why I have to come. I don't feel good. And it's roses Reid. Smell the roses."

" Whatever. And what do you mean you don't know why you have to be here? You need fun Tyler! Now come on; the beer is calling to us!" He laughed and guided the youngest inside.

Inside the bar the music was blaring and the teens were partying. The two friends found Caleb and Pogue and walked over.

Pogue grinned. " Well, look who decided to join us." He pounded fists with Reid and ruffled Tyler's hair. " How do you feel Baby Boy?"

" Like shit. I thought we'd established that already." He grinned and cleared his throat. " Well I need a beer." Heading over to the counter he was stopped by two delicate hands on his chest.

" I don't think so," Taylor said in a mocking tone. " No boyfriend of mine is going to drink the pain away." She smiled and Tyler smiled too. She grabbed Tyler's hair, thrusting him forward and grasped his lips with hers.

Tyler put his good hand around her waist, pulling her to him.

Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart. A young man stood behind Taylor, eyebrow raised.

Taylor blushed. " Oh Randy grow up."

He laughed and put out a hand to Tyler. " I'm Randy."

Tyler took it. " Tyler. So you're the ex-boyfriend or over protective friend I'm guessing?"

Randy pulled a face. " Oh God no! Taylor's my twin sister."

Tyler frowned. " Brother?"

" Yepp."

Confused he took a step back, brow furrowing.

Taylor frowned. " Tyler? What's wrong?"

" You never told me you had a brother."

A silence fell between them as the twins looked at each other.

Randy gave his sister a questioning look. " You didn't tell him about me?"

At a loss for words, Taylor just looked back and forward between Randy and Tyler; Randy looking slightly confused while Tyler looked absolutely furious. " Tyler, I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She began to scratch her arm, a habit she had when she was frustrated, mostly with herself.

Randy took her hand, making her stop. His eyes told her that although he didn't know why she'd neglected to mention him, he wasn't upset. She half smiled and slowly gazed back at her boyfriend, apprehension in her eyes.

Tyler was staring at the floor, apparently trying to control himself. Finally he spoke. " I thought we told each other everything. I thought we trusted each other with our lives."

" Tyler I do!" she cried with a desperate edge to her voice. She grabbed his hand but he pulled it back, glaring.

" But you couldn't tell me you had a twin? Where's the harm in that Taylor?" he spat.

Biting her lip she fought for an answer. Nothing came.

Not that Tyler gave her a chance. Still glaring he shoved past the twins and headed for the door.

" Tyler!" Taylor cried, but received the finger from the departing brunette.

She swore and ran her hands through her hair. Randy did nothing, not knowing what he could do.

-

Over at the tables, the Sons noticed that Tyler had been gone a while and looked over towards the counter in time to see a fight between the couple. Completely surprised that they'd be fighting, they could only stare as the argument continued and ended with Tyler leaving and flashing the finger.

" What the…" Caleb started and headed over, Pogue and Reid in tow.

" What happened?" Pogue asked.

Taylor shrugged unhappily. " We had a fight."

" No shit," Reid retorted.

Randy stepped forward. " Hey don't go talking like that to my sister!"

Reid took a step as well, nearly nose to nose with the brown-haired boy. " Wha'cha gonna do about it Reese?" he snarled.

" How about I beat your skinny ass into the ground?" There was venom in his voice, anger in his eyes.

Pogue shoved them apart before another, more violent, fight could emerge. " Enough you hotheads."

Still glaring, Randy stood back beside Taylor and Reid stayed where he was, not wanting to stand beside Caleb like an obedient soldier. " So what happened?"

Caleb sighed. " If you'd been paying attention rather then picking fights, you'd know." Running his hands through his hair, he continued. " Taylor didn't tell Tyler about Randy."

" It was a mistake! I just…forgot," Taylor defended herself.

" You call yourself a girlfriend?" Reid spat. Shaking his head he shoved past the group for the door.

" Reid!" Caleb yelled.

He ignored him.

-

Tyler breathed slowly, calming himself as he drove down the dark, deserted street. Since Reid still had his keys, he'd Used to start the Hummer up.

He was fed up. Fed up with always being the damsel in distress, fed up with always being last, fed up with people lying to him. He hit a bump in the road and his broken arm against the window. Swearing he glared at the arm, then back at the road. He was fed up with his stupid arm.

Pulling over to the side of the road he turned the Hummer off, eyes ebony. Returning them to their normal blue, he sighed and looked at his arm again. He was so tired of being in pain, taking some pills, then being grumpy. That may have been why he'd taken Taylor's news so harshly. Rubbing his face he cursed himself for being so hard on her. If it weren't for these pills, he'd probably have been more reasonable and forgiven her. But no, he had to take them because of his arm.

The arm. It'd been broken twice, not even having time to heal in between. He knew an alternative way to fix it…though Caleb had told them not to ever do it. It may or may not have side effects. His father had told him that too. Shutting his eyes, his mind was made up. Screw Caleb. Screw his father.

" Fuck them." Making his eyes go black, he concentrated on his arm.

At once a fiery pain shot up his arm as the shattered bones began to fix themselves. Clenching his teeth, he kept going, feeling the bone rearranging itself beneath his skin. They fitted themselves back together, ignoring the wires that bonded them artificially. His skin healed, leaving no traces or bruising. Tears welling up he finished healing the arm, painfully aware of how much power was radiating off of him. Finally the limb healed and he Used a final time to break open the cast.

Tyler flexed his fingers, relishing the feeling of being able to move them without feeling pain. He smiled and opened the window and chucked the broken plaster out. Before closing it he took out his pills, looked at them, and threw them out as well. Shutting the window he Used and turned the Hummer back on. He drove away, not knowing where he was headed.

**Please review!**


	8. His worst fear

**Sorry for the long wait...school you know...but I've finished chapter 9 so that'll be up soon too. In this chapter things get...well, this will lead up to the main point of this story...enjoy!**

Caleb swayed unsteadily at Nicky's, getting powerful waves of Power from…somewhere.

He grabbed the edge of the pool table, steadying himself before the partying teens noticed. As the strong feeling passed, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that Reid and Pogue were also leaning on objects; they'd felt it too. They gave him a questioning look, knowing what it was but not who had Used.

Caleb straightened and glanced at another table where Taylor and Randy were sitting, talking quietly. He nodded to the door and walked out, the biker and blonde following obediently.

Outside Caleb let out his breath. " You feel that?" He knew the answer but didn't know how to start.

Reid did. " That was Chase wasn't it?" he asked, eyes wide. " Tyler's out there…"

Pogue looked worried too but Caleb shook his head. " No. It didn't feel like him." He went silent, letting what he already knew sink into the other boys.

Pogue was hit first. " Tyler?" he said uncertainly.

Caleb nodded, but Reid shook his head. " No, no Tyler wouldn't do that! He Uses less then all of us!"

" Well, unless there's another Covenant member out there, it's him."

" But it was pretty strong Caleb," Pogue pointed out. " He'd have to have done something pretty big to produce that much Power."

Caleb ran his hands through his dark hair. " We have to find him."

Pogue nodded. " Let's split up," he suggested. " We'll cover more ground that way."

Nodding they headed to their separate modes of transportation; Caleb got in his silver Mustang, Reid got in his black Chevrolet, and Pogue hopped on his yellow motorcycle. They all sped away in different directions.

-

The steady hum of the Hummer calmed Tyler, and before long his anger and feeling of betrayal were swept away, replaced by the feeling of guilt. Had he really treated Taylor that unfairly? Thinking back to a few hours ago, he nodded. Yes, yes he had.

He opened the window, letting the cool air calm him even more. He knew what he had to do. Pulling into the parking lot of a flower store, Tyler ran in and returned a few minutes later with a bouquet of white roses, Taylor's favorite. He got back in his car, just sitting there for a while, thinking what he was going to say to the girl he loved.

-

It was well past midnight when Taylor unlocked her dorm room. Randy had already departed for his new room, wanting to meet his roommate. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping in her dorm alone. Grace had left to go visit Jason, her boyfriend back home. Sighing she walked in, throwing her purse on her bedside table and walked to their small bathroom, changing into her pajamas, which was just an oversized T-shirt and a pair of underwear.

Slipping under the covers she tried to sleep, thoughts of Tyler running through her mind. She should've told him about Randy. It had been a stupid mistake not too and now it may cost her their relationship.

As she lay there she was completely oblivious to the form looming over her. Not until she heard his breathing close to her ear did she jolt fully awake and spun around, nearly jumping out of her bed. All she could do was stare in shock and horror as her eyes set on Chase, his lips set in an evil grin. There was a certain look of lust in his blue eyes and before Taylor could scream he was on top of her, holding her wrists above her head with one hand. The other began to wander all over her trembling body, touching her all the way down her legs, then slowly coming back up and feeling her breasts, making her squeak with dismay. Still grinning he licked his lips as his hand moved back down and rested just above her underwear line. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Her eyes grew wide with terror, and then her world was turned upside down.

-

The gravel crunched underneath the Hummer's wheels as Tyler pulled into the parking lot at Spencer. He had thought long and hard about what he was going to say, but he was worried that he'd either a) not be able to gather up the guts to say it or b) she wouldn't forgive him.

Parking the huge vehicle he got out, taking the roses with him. As he neared the front doors a sudden thought hit him; how would he explain his newly healed arm? _I could just say that it healed fast,_ he thought. _Kids at this school will believe anything. _That solved, something else crept into his mind. What would he say to the guys? Obviously they weren't going to take his excuse reserved for the rest of the student body. They'd be pissed. Hell, they probably already know. He sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't kick his ass too hard.

Entering Spencer he took the stairs up to Taylor's floor. As he reached for the doorknob, Tyler was surprised to find that it was already opened. Pushing it open, he started to call her name, then saw the state of the dorm and dropped the roses. The bed was ruined, the sheets wrinkled and ripped in several places and the pillows were strewn around the bed.

Fear grew in his eyes as Tyler turned around and crashed into Erin. She looked like she'd been crying. Tyler feared the worst.

" What happened?" He was aware that his voice was shaking.

Erin sniffed. " Tyler, I'm so sorry. Taylor…she…"

" What?"

" Taylor was raped."

Tyler's heart stopped, his blood ceased its' flow through his veins and froze. His face paled and his breathing became heavy. All he could do was stand there, his mind blank.

Erin touched his hand. " Tyler?" she said uncertainly.

He shook her off and took running down the hall, tears falling from his indigo eyes. He flew down the steps, tripping halfway down and fell the rest of the way. Quickly he got up and ran out the door to his Hummer. Jabbing the key in the ignition he tore down the street, surpassing the speed limit in a few seconds. Sobs escaped his mouth as he headed to the hospital, which he knew she'd be, hastily wiping the tears away so he could see. He was so furious with himself. If only he hadn't gotten upset with her. He'd have driven her back and this wouldn't have happened. He had told her he'd protect her and he'd let her down.

Before long he arrived and Tyler parked the Hummer, not caring that it wasn't even in a proper parking position. Tyler rushed through the doors, running straight to the front desk. " Taylor! Taylor Reese! What room?" he demanded, breathing fast.

The receptionist blinked. " Name sir?"

His patience broke. " What Goddamn room?" he shouted.

Shocked and a bit frightened she replied, " Second floor. Room 212."

Tyler ran up the steps looking for the room. Not paying attention he ran into someone and he backed up, eyeing the person who had stopped him on his hunt.

" Tyler? What is it?" Dr. Brakner was surprised to see the boy. Tyler hated being here. When he saw Tyler's tear-soaked face a light bulb went off. " Miss Reese."

Nodding Tyler gulped in breaths, on the brink of hyperventilating.

The doctor took hold of his shaking shoulders. " Calm down Tyler. Take nice, calm breaths."

Tyler tried and within a few moments was breathing normally, but was still trembling. " Wh-where is sh-she?" he stammered between sobs.

Dr. Brakner motioned to his right. " Right there."

Tyler looked over and faced a glass window, seeing Taylor lying in her bed, back to him. There were no tubes attached to her, no IV drips. At least she wasn't hurt too bad physically.

Turning back to the doctor he took a shaky breath. " Is she okay?"

He didn't move. " Physically, yes. We only found a few bruises, which is common when women are…when this happens. But mentally…I can't say. She was able to speak with her brother, Randy, a few minutes ago, but other than that she hasn't done nor said anything much." He paused, letting Tyler take it all in.

" So, she's okay? The…person who…he didn't…?"

" Hurt her? No but…" He sighed. " Tyler, there's something you must know."

Tyler's eyes widened. " Wh-what?"

" The man who did this…well, when most women are raped, the rapist doesn't do much. He almost never…" He sighed, bracing himself. " Tyler, Taylor's pregnant."

**Please review!**


	9. A decision is made

**Okay thanks for waiting for the update...and thanks to Karma22 a mistake has been brought to my attention. Apparently if someone is raped they won't know if that person is pregnant until about a month or so (or something like that) later. So sorry for the inconvinience but everyone is allowed to make mistakes...and to everyone who doesn't like what i did...tough! lol just joking. but i did it cuz it's going to lead up to the main point of the story...just please keep reading and reviewing! ( i don't mind the harsher reviews just so you know)**

" Taylor's pregnant Tyler. We ran tests when she was brought in."

Tyler's heart plummeted, and for a moment he literally stopped breathing. Then he snapped. " Mother fucking son of a bitch!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the nearest wall, nearly hitting Dr. Brakner in the process. Nurses and other doctors ran out of rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

Dr. Brakner grabbed the boy, trying to restrain him. " Someone get me a sedative! Now!"

-

At that moment Caleb, Pogue, and Reid came into the hospital. They'd heard about what had happened and automatically assumed that Tyler would be here. Seeing his Hummer they knew they were right and walked inside, expecting to find the youngest sitting with Taylor. What they hadn't expected was to hear their youngest brother screaming at the top of his lungs, especially not swears.

" What the…?" Pogue started as they followed the yelling to the second floor. There they saw two doctors trying to control a hysterical Tyler, while another nurse held a syringe, debating whether or not just to jab the boy with it.

Reid ran forward. " No! No don't!"

The doctors turned their heads at the sound of his voice. Tyler didn't seem to notice, he was choking on his sobs.

" Let us take him!" Reid pleaded, grabbing Tyler's arm. Caleb and Pogue joined him and son they had taken him from the doctor's grasp and began wrestling him down the stairs and out the door.

Once outside Tyler collapsed, slipping from his brothers' arms and onto the pavement, exhausted. Reid got down on his knees beside him, rubbing his back. " It's okay Ty…it's okay…" he soothed, trying to calm his brother down.

Trembling Tyler looked up, his face a mask of pure anger and pain. " She's pregnant Reid…pregnant…" The rest of his words were turned into more sobs as he buried his face in his shaking hands.

Reid swore angrily, Caleb rubbed his face and Pogue kicked the side of the building, hard.

Reid stared for a moment, then got up. He turned and went back inside the hospital.

A few minutes later he returned and grabbed Tyler's shoulders, pulling him up. Tyler protested but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Reid straightened Tyler's jacket, brushing off some dirt. " I talked to the doctors. Explained that you really loved her and were really worried. They agreed to let you back in as long as you don't blow up again." He finished brushing him off and grinned. " Now wipe your tears and get your pansy ass in there to your girl."

Wiping his tears and sniffling, Tyler grinned a small grin and hugged Reid, which he returned. Then the brunette walked back inside.

Reid noticed two sets of eyes on him and frowned. " What?"

Pogue nodded approvingly. " You did good Garwin. You did good." Caleb nodded and patted the blonde's shoulder. They were proud of him. Proud beyond words.

Reid shook him off, grinning. As he turned back around, he felt his cheeks go red. He blushed. He was blushing. Reid smiled. He was proud of himself too.

-

Tyler stood outside Taylor's room, gathering up his strength and nerve. He'd apologized to the doctors, and, surprisingly, they hadn't been upset.

He reached out, hand shaking slightly, turned the knob, and entered. Taylor was still on her side, back to him. He felt another pang of guilt go through him as he remembered what the doctor had told him when he'd returned.

" Tyler, just so you know…and I'm not saying this to add to your obvious guilt…but Taylor was never sleeping. She heard everything you had…exclaimed earlier."

Now as he circled to the other side of the bed, he felt the tears beginning fall again. He brushed them away and reached the other side. He kneeled down and met Taylor's opened eyes.

She stared blankly ahead, and when Tyler touched her hand she only moved her eyes and looked directly into his. Instantly tears welled up in her own eyes.

Tyler went to touch her face to wipe them away, but she flinched. The memory was still way too fresh in her mind. Plus there was a purple bruise on her left cheek.

" Taylor…I'm so sorry…so sorry…" He hated the word he was using. ' Sorry' didn't even begin to express how he felt. It was an empty word, meaningless.

He had expected her to tell him not to be sorry, that it wasn't his fault. That's what the Taylor he knew would've said. Instead she gazed at him; tears flowing freely, a fearful and almost pleading look in her brown eyes. " Do you still want me?" she whispered.

This time there was nothing Tyler could do to prevent the tears from falling from his own eyes. He squeezed her hand and smiled through the tears. " Taylor, I'll _always _want you. I love you," he whispered, wanting with every fiber of his being to gather her in his arms, to kiss her, to comfort her. But he knew she wouldn't let him; not yet.

Taylor closed her eyes, and when she opened them there was still some confusion in them. " Why?"

He frowned. " What?"

" Why would you still want me? I'm not…He took…" She stopped, fresh tears beginning to fall.

Squeezing her hand even more Tyler dared to reach out and gently brush the tears away. This time she didn't protest, though Tyler could tell that she was trying very hard not to stop him from touching her.

He brushed them away and kept his hand against her cheek. She didn't object to that either, but he saw a shiver pass through her body. " I don't care Taylor. He could've taken anything…"

" But he took _this…_the one thing that we both still had…"

He shook his head. " It doesn't matter. Not to me. All I care about is you and how you feel. When you're happy, I'm there laughing with you. When you're sad, I'm comforting you and trying to figure out why. And when someone hurts you, I find them and beat them shitless." He smiled, and Taylor smiled back. This made Tyler's heart flutter. He loved seeing her smile.

She grew worried again. " Tyler, I don't-" She stopped and clutched her stomach. " Oh God! Oh God I can feel it move!" Taylor cried out, then leaned over the bed and emptied what was left in her stomach.

Alarmed Tyler called for a doctor then turned his attention back to the sick girl. Taylor wiped her mouth with her arm, then collapsed back into the soft mattress, exhausted and sick. Tyler retook her hand, and this time she squeezed it back and attempted a smile. " You really love me that much Tyler?"

Tyler smiled and leaned forward. " With all of my heart."

Just then a nurse arrived, took one look at the mess on the floor, groaned and called for a mop, then left. Tyler stared at the door she had exited with confusion and annoyance. Murmuring that he'd be right back he walked out the door, looking for the nurse. He saw her just as she turned a corner and Tyler followed her and quickly caught up. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

" What?" she spat, looking quite annoyed.

Tyler stared her down. " What the hell is wrong with you? My girlfriend gets raped, she gets sick because of that thing inside of her and you don't give a damn? What is wrong with you?" There was venom in his voice, pain in his blue eyes.

The nurse sighed. " Listen son. That girl went through shit, I know. But ever since she got here she's been puking all over the Goddamned floor and it's getting to be a real pain in the ass cleaning it up every ten minutes! I don't even know why she's making such a fuss…She shouldn't even be feeing anything! It's not even the size of my fist yet! Damn girl's just paranoid that's what she is." She glared back, then shook her arm free. " Now get off me before we have to throw you out again!" With that she turned on her heal and left Tyler standing there.

Breathing hard and controlling himself from not following her and throttling the shit out of the bitch he went back to Taylor's room, finding it clean once again.

He went to her and took her hand. She was still crying. " Tyler, I don't want it. I don't, I don't…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

Tyler touched her cheek and she closed her eyes at his touch and brought her own hand up, placing it over his. " Then we won't have it."

Taylor opened her eyes, determining whether or not he meant it.

" We'll get an abortion."

Her eyes lit up, then slowly dimmed. " Tell me you're not just doing this because of what I want. Tell me you're doing this because it's what you want too."

Tyler swallowed, then replied. " I want whatever makes you happy."

Taylor shook her head. " But what do _you_ want? Tell me. The truth."

Swallowing again he met her brown gaze. He let out a shaky breath. " I want you, when we're both ready, to have my baby. When we're ready," he repeated, not wanting to appear eager.

This answer pleases her and she showed it by touching his face. " 'Kay."

He grinned. " I'll go and tell the doctor what we've decided." He took her hand from his face, kissed it lightly and left the room.

Dr. Brakner was outside the room when Tyler exited. He acknowledged his presence with a brief nod of his head.

Tyler faced the doctor. " Taylor and I don't want this child."

Dr. Brakner nodded. " I didn't think so. So you've both decided on an abortion?"

He nodded.

" Okay. Well we've going to need to speak with her parents about the situation…I'm surprised they're not here already…and they'll need to sign some forms," he explained.

Tyler sighed. " Taylor doesn't have any parents. Well, her mother is dead, but her father has been abusing her brother so…" He let it trail off, thinking that the doctor would understand.

He nodded. " Does she have anyone else?"

Tyler thought for a moment, then nodded. " Yeah; her aunt and uncle. They live just outside of Ipswich."

" Well, I'll give them a call and-"

" No! Umm, no, I'll do it," he interrupted.

Dr. Brakner raised an eyebrow. " You will?"

Tyler nodded. " Yeah. I think they should hear it from me. I mean, it would be better to hear it from her boyfriend then form you, wouldn't it?" he asked hopefully.

The doctor still looked doubtful. " I'm not sure Tyler. It might give them the wrong impression if her boyfriend tells them that she's pregnant…"

" I'll make it clear to them," he assured him.

After some thought Dr. Brakner nodded. " Alright. Just choose your words carefully Tyler. I'll go get the forms." He turned and headed to his office.

Breathing out he went back to Taylor, who had apparently heard every word that had been said. " Tyler, I don't think it's such a good idea that you tell them. They already don't like you all that much…how do you think they'll feel about you after you tell them?"

" I'll make it clear," he repeated. " Don't worry." Tyler kissed her hand again and left, closing the door on his way out.

He found the doctor, took the forms, and headed to his Hummer.

Tyler wasn't really looking forward to visiting Taylor's aunt and uncle. His last visit, when they'd fist started going out, had been disastrous. They wouldn't stop asking him all these questions about his life and it was obvious that they didn't like him. Now he was going to tell them that their niece was pregnant…this was obviously not going to go well.

It took him about half an hour to reach the house. He got out and jogged up to the front door and, gathering himself, knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Ben and he looked like her was in a bad mood. _Crap_, Tyler thought. Ben just glared at him. " What do you want?"

Tyler tried to calm himself and smiled. " Good afternoon Sir. I-"

" Son, it's five in the morning. So first of all it's good _morning_ you idiot and second, _it's five in the morning!_" His voice raised a couple of levels.

_Stay calm_, Tyler told himself. " I'm aware of that Sir but-"

" Oh, so now you think you're smarter then me do you?"

" What? No I-"

" Don't interrupt me boy! I knew my niece deserved better then you! You're just an excuse for a well mannered young man that my Taylor deserves!"

" Will you just listen to me?" Tyler was getting impatient with Ben. All this man did was criticize him and it was really pissing him off!

" Don't you tell me what to do!"

" But this is important! Taylor's pregnant!" he blurted out, realizing that it was the wrong way to say it.

Ben stayed silent; his cold gray eyes locked on Tyler's caring blue ones. Then he exploded. " You son of a bitch!" he yelled as he grabbed Tyler's collar and shoved him into the brick wall. " How dare you violate my lil' girl you mother fu-"

" Ben! Ben what's all that yelling about?" May came bustling to the open door, looking flustered. When she saw Tyler, her face grew hard. " Oh, it's you. Ben, what are you doing to this boy?" she asked, not the slightest bit concerned.

" This piece of shit got out Taylor pregnant!"

May's eyes widened. " What?" She turned to Tyler. " How could you?"

" No, no you don't understand!" Tyler pleaded, the bricks beginning to dig into his back.

" No, _you _don't understand," Ben shot back. " Taylor's just a kid and you took advantage of her! She loved you so it would've been all too easy for you too-"

" She was raped! It wasn't me!"

That stopped everything. Ben and May looked at each other, then back at Tyler. Ben released him. " Oh, well, I suppose that changes things."

Tyler breathed out. Not as smooth as he would've liked, but…His thoughts were interrupted by a hard object coming in contact with his cheek. Tyler was sent staggering down the front steps and onto the lawn, where he lay rubbing his face where Ben had punched him.

" What the hell was that for?" he said, his head beginning to throb.

" Where were you to protect her? Huh? Answer that you punk!" Ben spat, following Tyler's route down the steps and stood over the boy.

Tyler could only stare in disbelievement. " How was I supposed to know it was going to happen?"

" You should've been protecting her!" the old man retorted, ignoring Tyler's statement. He looked past Tyler and saw the forms he'd dropped. He stooped to pick them up and read them. " An abortion? You're not keeping it?"

He shook his head. " No."

" Oh," was all he said. He turned, showed them to his wife, who went inside. She returned with a pen, signed the forms with her husband and went back inside, shutting the door.

Ben folded the forms and returned to Tyler, extending a hand and helping him up. He handed him the papers.

Tyler eyed the man cautiously, took the forms and put them in his pocket. " Thanks."

Ben nodded. He turned to go, then paused. " Oh, Tyler, one more thing."

" Yeah?"

Ben turned swiftly and hit him in the stomach, hard. Tyler wheezed and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

The man patted his back. " Have a safe ride back son." With that he left and went back inside, leaving Tyler lying on the grass.

Catching his breath as the pain subsided, Tyler stood, still clutching his stomach. That was going to bruise. He went to his Hummer and drove back to Ipswich, his head throbbing.

**Please review!**


	10. The culprit exposed

**This is cool...I've updated three chapters in like 2 days! Sorry it won't be like that right now though...I haven't started writing chapter 11. But I will soon. Enjoy!**

Inside the Danvers house, the three boys sat around the coffee table in the living room, a roaring fire blazing behind them.

" Bullshit!" Reid yelled as Pogue placed his cards on the pile.

Pogue rolled his eyes. " Wrong again. Jesus Christ Reid you've got to pay attention to the cards being played and not just randomly call out bullshit!"

Caleb laughed as Reid grumpily picked up the pile, adding it to his own cards, which was at least three times bigger than theirs.

As their game continued, Caleb's mind wandered to something he'd been meaning to discuss with Pogue and Reid.

" Caleb? Caleb!"

" Huh?"

" Your turn," Pogue told him. " Anything on your mind bud?"

Caleb sighed. " I don't know what to do about Tyler."

Reid smirked. " Well, I've been wanting to lock him up but you guys…"

" This is serious Reid," Caleb scolded.

" Okay okay." Reid raised his hand over his grinning face, then brought it down, revealing a new serious expression. "Shoot."

Caleb pinched the top of his nose. " About Tyler's arm. He healed it."

The other two blinked and shook their heads, sighing. They'd just realized now that their youngest no long had a cast on. They'd been so worried for him and Taylor that they just hadn't realized it. This was a problem.

" Caleb, that's a shitload of Power," Pogue commented.

" I know and we should be giving him shit for it. But now with all this Taylor business I don't know if we should. He's going through enough without us making him feel more guilty."

The other two nodded in agreement. " I think we should wait," Reid broke the silence.

They all silently agreed and continued their game.

-

Tyler knocked on Taylor's door, opening it when she told him to. He sat down on the bed, taking her hand in his and smiled.

He had just gotten back from her aunt and uncles', and had given Dr. Brakner the forms. Tyler had ignored the doctor's questioning look when he saw Tyler's bruised cheekbone.

Taylor didn't just look at it. " Tyler what happened? Did Uncle Ben do this?"

He shrugged. " Yeah well I guess I said that wrong words. But the point is that they signed the forms and they sent in a check."

" Are they mad?"

" At you? No, they were just worried. At me? Yes."

" But why?"

" Well at first they thought that I had done it. Then they blamed me for not being there to protect you. Which I agree with." He looked at her and his expression changed to a solemn look. " I'm sorry Taylor. I should've been there but…"

She placed a finger on his lips. " But instead you were out fixing your arm." Taylor raised an eyebrow.

Tyler grinned sheepishly. " I got fed up with it. And it's probably the reason why I got so mad at you." He paused. "Tay, I'm sorry for yelling at you at Nicky's. I shouldn't have."

Taylor shook her head. " No. I should've told you about Randy. I don't know why I didn't. I just wasn't thinking I guess."

" It doesn't matter anymore. It's behind us. We'll be okay. I promise." He kissed her hand and was slightly surprised when Taylor pulled away and grabbed his face, planting a soft kiss on his bruised cheekbone. She smiled. " Better?"

Tyler blushed. " Much."

A knock on the door caught their attention and they saw Dr. Brakner outside. He motioned for Tyler to join him and moved away from the door.

" Be right back." He opened and shut the door. " Yes?"

" Tyler I just wanted to let you know that we can do the abortion, but we have to wait a few weeks. Standard procedure," he explained.

Tyler nodded. " When I can I take her out of here?" he asked.

Dr. Brakner thought for a moment. " You can take her home now if you'd like," he suggested.

He nodded vigorously. " Yeah I think she'd like that."

-

Ten minutes later Tyler and Taylor were driving away from the hospital in his Hummer in total silence. Taylor was happy to leave with him but didn't want to go back to the dorms. She didn't want to go there other than to attend classes, which meant that she needed to stay somewhere else. Staying at Ben and May's was out of the question; it would be too awkward. So Tyler had offered to stay with her at his house and the problem was solved. Tyler wanted to take care of the house and Rex while his mother was away instead of dumping the task on his friends, like he'd been doing for the past few weeks. Right now they were just dropping by the school to pick up some of Taylor's things. Tyler would be going in of course; Taylor didn't feel up to it at the moment.

Tyler parked the Hummer and got out. He jogged to the front door, up the stairs, and Used to get into Taylor's dorm. It still looked the same as when he last saw it, and he tried to ignore the sight of it. He rummaged through her drawers, stuffing pairs of socks, bras, underwear, shirts, and pants into bags he'd brought with him. Once he thought he had enough Tyler moved to the small bathroom, taking her toothbrush, hairbrush, and makeup; they had shampoo and toothpaste at his house. He also found her deodorant and placed it in the bag too. Tyler searched around for all her schoolbooks and her reading books. There was one item that he knew his mother used but wasn't sure if there were any at the house. He went back to the bathroom, opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of tampons. There was also a package of pads under the sink and, not knowing which she used, grabbed that too. Last he took her stuffed teddy bear, which was on her dresser.

Finished he left and locked the door, heading down the stairs. At the bottom he almost bumped into Aaron. He groaned.

Aaron smirked. " Aww not happy to see me Tyler?" He gazed at the various bags Tyler was holding. " Moving out?"

Tyler glared. " Move Abbot."

" No need to be rude Simms. Oh, I get it. These are your girlfriends' things. Doesn't wanna stay in her whore room eh?"

Anger surged within Tyler, but he did nothing. No need to start a fight now. Taylor needed him. " Move. Now."

" Yeah alright," he snarled. " Calm down Simms." As he stepped aside he frowned. " How'd your arm get better that fast?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Tyler rolled his eyes. " The wonders of modern medicine Aaron. Now fuck off." He walked out the door.

Aaron breathed out. It looked like he didn't know that it was him who'd re-broken it. That was good. No one knew, and that's how it was going to stay. He'd see to that.

-

Tyler unlocked his door, hesitating a moment before going in. This was where he'd found his father's body. He hadn't been back here since. Breathing slowly he finally turned the knob and opened the door. He was immediately met with high-pitched barking and scrabbling paws. Tyler beamed with happiness as he knelt down and caressed the Border collie all over, receiving a bunch of doggy kisses in return. " Hey Rex. Boy have I missed you!" he laughed, kissing the top of his head.

Taylor giggled from behind as she entered as well, carrying a few of her bags. " Where do you want me to put these?" she asked. They hadn't talked about sleeping arrangements yet.

" My room," he said simply, straightening up.

Taylor shook her head. " No, no Tyler you sleep in your room."

He turned to face her. " Taylor, take my room. My bed's comfier then the spare bedroom's."

" Which is why you need to take it. You've got that big swim meet coming up. You need to sleep on a soft bed. Anyways, it doesn't matter where I sleep; I'm so tired I could sleep on your table." She smiled.

" That won't be necessary. Because you're taking-"

" The spare room? Fine with me!" She giggled as she raced up the stairs. Tyler grinned and chased her, closely followed by an excited Rex.

Taylor ran in the spare room at the end of the hall and slammed it shut, locking it.

Tyler laughed, knowing that a locked door wasn't going to stop him. But he decided not to ruin the game by Using; he'd play along. It was important right now to keep Taylor happy and laughing; it was good for her and she needed it. He walked up to the door and began knocking on it. " Taylor? You in there? Let me in…" he said, pretending that he wasn't sure if she was in there or not.

Taylor giggled, then her smile melted as a memory of her nightmare came back to her…

_She screamed as Chase violated her body more. She felt so helpless…and she was. Chase was enjoying watching her scream and wiggle beneath him. He'd stripped her down to nothing, laughing at her as if it was all a game to him. Taylor didn't know how but suddenly his grip loosened and she wriggled out from under him and ran into the bathroom, closing it and locking the door, knowing deep inside that the lock wouldn't stop him. It wouldn't even slow him down. But he had tormented her, walking slowly up to the door, chuckling and rapping his fingers on the wood. She could remember his cool voice seeping through the wood, chilling her to her very core._

_" Let me in Taylor…you know you want it…just pretend its Baby Boy…" The next thing she knew he grew silent, and then blew opens the door. " Boo."…_

Taylor grabbed her head. " No!" she screamed, falling to the floor.

Tyler panicked. " Taylor?" When she shouted 'no' again, Tyler let his eyes fall black and the door unlocked. He quickly opened it and rushed to the fallen girl, who was curled in a ball on her side, her hands covering her ears, eyes shut tight. Tyler got on his knees, putting his hands on her arms.

She cried out at his touch, tightening her balled form.

" Taylor! It's me! Tyler!" he cried, desperately trying to reach her.

_It's me…Tyler…Tyler… _She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing his alarmed blue eyes fixed on her. " Tyler?" She inhaled sharply and flung herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

Tyler held her close, murmuring soothing words to her, kissing her hair. " It's okay…I'm here…I've got you…"

Taylor began to cry, trembling in his arms. " I keep seeing him…he's everywhere…I can't get away…"

" Shhh…he can't get you now. You're safe."

" You don't understand! He can! He can do whatever he wants!"

" No, no he can't…"

" Yes he can! Chase can do whatever he wants!"

Tyler's eyes widened. His heart stopped beating, his blood froze in his veins. " Chase?" His voice was barely a whisper. She nodded into his chest, getting closer to him.

" Son of a bitch…"

**Please review!**


	11. The unexpected happens

**Alright here's where the main point comes in...sorry it's not as long as I'd hoped...but a lot more is going to happen...so enjoy and please feel free to review!!!**

The wheels burned up the road as the Hummer roared through the night, the smell of burnt rubber drifted up. The vehicle was doing well over 150 km/h, and yet the driver pressed it harder, leaving black lines on the asphalt.

Tyler had madly stormed out of his house, cursing and repeatedly saying how he was going to kill Chase, ignoring Taylor's cries and pleas telling him not to go.

_" Please! Tyler please don't!" Taylor begged, pulling at his arm. " Don't!"_

_He shook her off. " I'm going Taylor. He hurt you, and this time that bastard's not getting away with it!"_

_" But he's stronger than you! Please don't! I can't lose you!"_

_Tyler hugged her. " You won't. I'll be back." He kissed her and left._

Tyler recalled that he hadn't promised her he'd be back. He'd done that on purpose. Chase _was_ stronger than him; he wasn't sure if he'd make it back. But he was intent on making Chase pay for all the things he'd ever done; putting Pogue and Kate in the hospital, kidnapping Sarah, threatening Caleb, trying to ruin the Sons' relationship, tormenting him, killing his father, hurting Taylor…he'd had enough and he was going to put an end to it. He was going to find Chase, and he knew where he'd be.

After a few minutes, Putnam Barn came into view and Tyler stopped the Hummer in front of it. He got out and ran in, throwing open the doors. " Chase! Chase you fucker show yourself!"

" It was rude enough that you didn't knock. Now you're calling me names? Terrible manners Tyler. Tisk, tisk, tisk." Chase appeared in the upper loft, smirking down at him. " I told you to keep an eye on her. You should learn to take warnings more seriously Tyler."

" You're going to regret ever touching her!" Tyler spat.

Chase grinned. " Am I? I have to say Tyler that I don't. Too bad you didn't get to her first…it was quite…satisfying."

Rage burned inside Tyler, threatening to erupt. " It doesn't matter! We're ending your bloodline! There will never be another Putnam ever again!"

Chase laughed. " Silly Tyler! Did you really think that that's why I did it? To continue my bloodline?" He laughed again.

Tyler frowned. " Then why?"

The warlock stopped laughing. " For this reason exactly. I knew that once you'd found out that it was I, you'd come looking for me. You're predictable that way Tyler. Plus, what better way to get you alone then to fuck your girlfriend? You'd have loved to be there Tyler; she moaned and squealed like a whore."

His anger exploded like a volcano. Eyes turning black he sent energy ball after energy ball at Chase, screaming his fury each time. Soon the whole upper level was destroyed and Tyler was breathing heavily.

All around him Chase's laughter echoed, rebounding off the walls and entering Tyler's head. Suddenly Tyler was struck from behind, the force of Chase's Power hurtling him to the barn wall. He crashed through it and collided with a tree a few yards away. Tyler fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

" Had enough Baby Boy?" Chase sneered, walking up to the brunette.

Tyler used the tree to support himself as he pulled himself up. Blood trickled down his face from a cut on his head and he spat out more blood that leaked out of his split lip. " Not even close." He began to form another orb of Power.

Chase laughed. " Haven't you learned from our last encounter? You can't win!" He easily dodged the Power thrown at him and threw his own, which narrowly missed Tyler as he flung himself to the side.

Their fight continued, moving them deeper and deeper into the woods. More trees were blown to splinters as the two men tried to end the other.

-

Taylor shakily held the phone, waiting for Caleb to pick up. After three rings the other end clicked as the phone was answered. " _Hello?_"

" Caleb, Tyler's in trouble!" she sobbed on the other line.

" _Taylor? What happened?_"

" He went after Chase!"

" _Chase? Why?_"

" Because Chase is the one who raped me! He's going to kill him! Caleb he's going to get hurt!"

" _Okay. Calm down. Where are you?_"

" Tyler's house."

" _I'm coming over. I'll call the others_."

" No! Don't come here! I'm okay. You've got to go help Tyler! Please!"

" _Okay. Stay there. We'll go after him. Don't worry Taylor; he'll be okay._" Caleb hung up and swore. Tyler shouldn't have gone alone. He quickly called Pogue and told him to call Reid and meet him at Putnam Barn; that's where they'd be.

-

Tyler hissed in pain, pulling the splintered wood out of his arm, slivers breaking off of the wood and embedding themselves in his flesh. Damn that log. He'd tripped over it while dodging another attack from Chase and his arm had landed on a piece of the log that had been sticking out.

Finally peeling the wood out, he ignored the blood that soaked his jacket arm in seconds. He looked around for Chase and spotted him in a tree. " Get your ass down here Chase! I'm not done with you yet!"

Chase smirked. " But of course!" He jumped down and landed softly on his feet. " My my, anger really motivates you eh Tyler? You're a way better opponent then you were before!"

Tyler ran at him and threw his arms around the warlock's waist, bowling him over.

Chase was slightly caught off guard as the younger warlock knocked him back. He quickly disappeared from Tyler's grasp and reappeared just as swiftly behind him, and wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling it tight.

Tyler gasped and instantly brought his hands to Chase's arm, trying to pry it off. Chase laughed as he tightened his hold and Tyler began to wheeze, seeing black spots at the edge of his vision. Chase laughed more as he noticed that Tyler's movements began to slow. " Maybe after this I'll go find Taylor and have some more fun," he whispered in Tyler's ear.

Tyler shook with rage and just before he passed out from lack of air his blue eyes went black. His anger was converted into Power, and a wave of it erupted from his body, sending Chase flying back and thudding into a tree. He sat against the tree, dazed, and Tyler caught his breath. Seeing Chase in a weakened state Tyler looked around and his eyes settled on the log. He levitated it, and, taking a deep breath, pitched it at Chase.

Chase's eyes widened as the log came hurtling towards him, then screamed in pain as the log crashed into his body, lying across his legs and pinning him there. Breathing through his clenched teeth he watched as Tyler walked up to him, triumph in his blue eyes.

Despite his pain Chase grinned. " So what now Tyler? You gonna kill me? Hmm? Make me will you my Power?" he laughed bitterly.

Just then they heard voices calling Tyler's name. It was Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Tyler then made up his mind. " No. My brothers and I are going to kill you…together. This is it for you Chase. You're done. Oh, and I'd rather die then take your filthy Power." He spat at the doomed warlock, and then turned to find his brothers.

Chase did nothing, knowing that Tyler was right; tonight, he would die. But…why couldn't his death be satisfying? " Is that so Tyler?" he yelled at the departing boy. He nodded.

Pure hatred and intention were the nest words; " So be it." His heart thudded against his chest as he prepared himself. The moon was slowly being covered by gray clouds; a storm was on the way, as if sensing what Chase was about to do.

Staring at the still departing brunette, he swallowed.

" I…"

Tyler kept going, searching for his friends…

" Will…"

He stopped dead, eyes widening…

" You…"

Tyler turned around completely, staring wide-eyed at Chase…

" My…"

Tyler began to run back, his heart pounding in his ribcage, desperately trying to reach Chase…

" Power."

He skidded to a stop, mouth open, eyes wide with disbelief and horror. Lightning crackled above, thunder rumbled. Chase grinned evilly one last time, then the lightning flashed down, striking Chase first, then branching off and attached itself to Tyler. He screamed in agony as Chase's Power abandoned him and surged into Tyler. It was so powerful…worse than Ascending. Tyler fell to his knees, his screaming filling the night as Chase's and Chase's father's Power combined with his own, thundering into him, taking much longer then when he Ascended. His eyes switched from blue to black and back again, his heart hammering and his breathing slowing. Chase's face was expressionless as his life drained.

It seemed an eternity had passed when the lightning finally ceased. Chase fell back against the tree, lifeless, his blue eyes glazed over, staring at nothing.

Tyler stayed motionless, the impact of the new Power rendering him shocked. His ebony eyes slowly melted to the deep blue. He blinked once, then collapsed, restless darkness enveloping him.

**Please review!!!**


	12. Under the stars

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had other things to do. But here it is and I've written chapters 13 and 14 and started chapter 15...I'll try and update soon I promiss!**

The thunder rolled once more then stopped, everything going quiet. The only sound to be heard in the forest was the thumping of rushing footsteps and the yelling of someone's name as Caleb, Pogue, and Reid crashed through the undergrowth, frantically searching for their youngest brother.

They'd heard the fighting, and grew more worried. Then they heard silence, and panicked. When they saw the lightning crash down, they froze in horror as they realized what was happening. Tyler's screaming snapped them out of it and they ran once again, only to quicken their pace when the screaming stopped abruptly.

Now as they neared the place in question, they slowed, not quite sure what they'd find.

Reid was the first to break the unearthly silence. " Tyler?" His voice cracked. They saw the damaged trees and finally found the two boys.

They first saw Chase's corpse, pinned against the tree. Then their eyes rested on Tyler's body, lying on his side.

" Tyler!" They ran forward, Reid pulling ahead. He slid to his knees, alarmed when his knees slipped in blood. He shook Tyler and rolled him on his back. Tyler's face was streaked with dried blood and was slightly pale. He didn't seem to be breathing. " Tyler?" Reid lightly tapped Tyler's face, but got no reaction. " Shit! Shit shit shit shit!" he yelled, eyes wide, filled with distress.

Caleb and Pogue were beside him in seconds, looking at Tyler and trying to determine exactly what happened. " Did Chase…?" Pogue started to ask.

Caleb nodded. " Yeah."

" Why would he do that? He's always been about getting our Power; why would he will it away? And to Tyler?" Pogue didn't understand.

Caleb just shook his head. " I don't know. We'll figure it out late. We need to help Tyler right now."

Reid kept shaking the brunette. " Why's it doing this to him? Caleb when you got your dad's Power you were fine! Why's it different for Tyler?"

" I just got one dose of extra Power Reid. Tyler got Chase's _and_ Chase's father's."

A moment of silence settled on them, lost in thought, when Tyler came to. He gasped, sucking in the air around him as if he'd been suffocating.

The boys jumped when this happened, then Reid lifted Tyler's head up a bit. " Ty? Baby Boy?"

Tyler opened his eyes a little. He moaned something that was incoherent.

" What? Tyler what did you say?" Pogue prompted the younger boy.

" Hurts…" His voice was barely a whisper.

Caleb touched his arm. " Don't worry Tyler. We'll get you to a hospital, get you stitched up and-"

" No…not m'arm…everywhere…" He weakly lifted a hand and placed it on his chest. " Here most…"

Caleb looked at Pogue and Reid, not knowing what to do. It was the Power that was hurting him. They couldn't go to the doctor.

" We can't take him to the hospital," Caleb told them, voicing his thoughts.

" Then where?" Pogue asked as Reid stared at Tyler, who'd passed out again.

" My house. My mom can fix him up. I'll call Gorman to come over. He'll know what to do."

They nodded, then Pogue and Reid gently picked Tyler up. Walking away from the scene, Pogue glanced at Chase's body. " What about him?"

Reid glared at the dead warlock and turned his blue eyes black. Chase then caught fire, him and the tree quickly burning, the flames licking the sky.

-

" You boys really got yourselves in a pickle this time," the old man commented, surveying the unconscious boy lying on the couch while Evelyn Danvers worked on sewing the cut on his arm.

Caleb ran his fingers through his hair. " I know Gorman. But what are we going to do?"

Gorman shrugged. " We won't know until Tyler wakes up." He coughed then left the room.

The boys sat in Caleb's living room, having rushed over with a barely breathing Tyler. When they came bursting through the door and explained to Evelyn what had happened she'd rushed about the house, coming back with a bowl of cold water, a washcloth, thread, and a needle.

She now sat on a chair beside the couch, finishing up on Tyler's arm. She'd washed away the blood on his face and arm. Sighing Evelyn cut the thread, tied a knot in it and dabbed the freshly sewed wound with cold water, attempting to soothe the inflamed area.

Caleb got up and his mother shot him a questioning look. " Caleb? Where are you going?"

" I'm calling Taylor. She should be here." He went into the kitchen and dialed Taylor's cell phone number.

_" Caleb? What happened? Is Tyler okay?_" she demanded.

" We're not sure."

" _What do you mean?_"

" Chase is dead."

" _Did Tyler kill him? Is he hurt?_"

" Taylor, we're not sure. Chase willed his Power to Tyler. He's here, but he's not awake. We really won't know how he is until he wakes up."

He heard her beginning to cry. " _I'm coming over._" She hung up.

Caleb sighed then hung up his phone. He walked back to the others. " She's coming."

" Well of course she is," Evelyn said. " They love each other." She resumed dabbing the cold cloth on his bare chest, which was also an angry red.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Pogue answered it and Taylor walked in and burst into tears when she saw Tyler. Reid went over to her and hugged her, which, surprisingly, she returned. Then she ran over to Tyler and dropped to her knees, touching his face and gently stroking his curly brown hair. She looked at Evelyn, who smiled reassuringly and handed her the cloth. Taylor took it, sniffling, and pressed it gently to his chest, which was scarcely rising as he breathed. He moaned softly at her touch, then went still once again.

They all sat in silence, not knowing what to say nor really wanting to say anything at all. Eventually Evelyn stood up. " I'll go make us all some coffee." She left the room.

An hour later they had all finished their coffee, except for Taylor, who was still dabbing Tyler's chest, and were all now asleep; Caleb in his chair, Pogue leaning against the wall, his head resting against his chest, and Reid on the other couch, snoring softly. Taylor was still kneeling by the couch, her head and arms on it, one hand still placed on his chest. Evelyn started a fire and was now sitting in another chair, debating whether or not to have a drink.

-

All was quiet and dark when Tyler finally stirred, groaning and trying to open his eyes.

Taylor opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tyler open his eyes. She caressed his face. " Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

Tyler moaned something, then, realizing that she hadn't heard, repeated it. " Hurt…"

Taylor frowned. She turned her head and called the other boys.

They all woke, rubbing their tired eyes. When they saw Tyler they all went over.

" Hey Baby Boy," Reid said. " How are you feeling?"

" Hurts…" he repeated.

" We know Ty. It's probably gonna hurt for a while." Pogue ruffled his hair.

Tyler grinned, then frowned. " Chase?"

" He's dead. He, umm," Caleb didn't know how to break it to him.

" I've got his Power haven't I?"

Caleb nodded.

Tyler sighed. " Will I be okay?"

They were hoping that he wouldn't ask since they didn't have an answer.

" I don't know Tyler. I mean, _I _was okay after I got my father's Power, but you got two doses of extra Power so…"

" So I might not be."

No one answered. They just didn't know.

Taylor took his hand. " It'll be okay Tyler."

He smiled. ' Are you okay?" he asked, blue eyes filled with worry.

She shrugged. " I'm not sure. You scared the shit out of me Tyler. Don't do that again"

" Don't worry, I won't."

Everyone relaxed; even though they weren't one hundred percent sure, they were confident that their baby brother would be fine after a while.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably. " I feel…weird. Like there's this weight on my chest."

" That'll be the extra Power," Caleb said. " Don't worry; _that's_ normal. I felt the same way after I got my extra Power."

This seemed to reassure Tyler and he settled back into the soft couch, falling asleep.

-

The halls of the school the next morning were filled with students heading to their first classes of the day. Some students were busy taking their coats off; the first snow of November had fallen last night, coating the grounds of Spencer Academy in a blanket of white.

All four Sons walked to their class, joined by Taylor, Ian, and Erin. Tyler had insisted on coming to school, claiming that he felt better. When his brothers had given him a funny look, he admitted that he was still sore, but not as much as last night. Finding no way they could persuade him from not going, they gave in.

As they walked, Ian took the opportunity of them seven being alone to ask a question that had entered his mind that morning. " Hey Tyler, how did your arm heal that fast? You Use?"

Erin shot him a look. " Shut up Zip," she hissed, looking around, fearing that someone might have heard him.

Tyler blushed as he felt six pairs of eyes on him, four knowing the truth. He swallowed. " Yeah, so?" he answered, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

Ian nodded. " Sweet. Wish I could do that." He ran a hand through his black hair. " Listen guys I don't feel like going to class today. I'm out. Coming Pip?"

Erin nodded. " Yeah. Don't fancy listening to Mr. Bennett talking shit that I'll never need. See ya." She left with Ian.

Walking still Tyler didn't meet the guys' eyes, knowing that they weren't done with that topic. They entered their class and took their seats. Grace was still gone, so Taylor sat with Randy. Caleb and Pogue made their way to their seats and Reid turned to Tyler. " You know they're not going to drop it eh?"

Tyler nodded. " I know."

Reid eyed him. " Why'd you do it?"

He shrugged. " I don't know. I was mad. I was tired of it. That's why."

" Okay."

Tyler eyed him, giving him a funny look. " That's it? You're not going to harp at me about it?"

" Nope. I would've done the same."

He grinned. " Cool."

" Yepp."

The class progressed and ended, then the second class, then lunch. Before long Tyler and Taylor were on their way to his house. It was a quiet ride, though it was a comfortable silence. They held each other's hands, gazing at each other from time to time, but didn't speak.

" You up for Nicky's tonight?" Tyler asked once they were inside. When she didn't answer right away he took her hand. " You don't have to. We can stay here if you want."

She shook her head. " No, I'll go."

Tyler frowned. " You don't sound so sure," he observed, looking deep in her eyes. " Tell me the truth."

Taylor broke eye contact. " I…I don't really feel up to it I guess. But I don't want to keep you from having fun."

Tyler smiled. " Hey, we can have our own fun."

She looked at him again, a troubled look creeping onto her face, bottom lip trembling slightly.

Realizing what he'd said Tyler quickly retaliated. " Oh, oh no not that Tay. I meant…not that." He pulled her into a hug, cursing himself for not choosing his words more carefully. Taylor was still sensitive about that topic.

Taylor breathed in his smell, comforted by it.

Tyler sighed. " Okay. Let's go."

She blinked. " Where?"

" A walk." He grinned.

" Just a walk?"

" I could arrange for a carriage ride if you wanted."

She smiled. " No. A walk's perfect." At the word ' walk', Rex's ears perked up. Taylor laughed. " Are we taking Rex?"

Tyler smiled. " We have to now." He opened the door and clapped his hands. Rex jumped to his paws and bolted out the door. Laughing the couple followed, locking the door.

The snow crunched underfoot as they made their way to the backyard to the forest that nestled behind the house. Rex ran ahead, barking with joy while Tyler and Taylor took their time, his arm around her waist and fingers entwined with hers. Their breath came out in small clouds, but their jackets kept them warm; they also had each other.

Reaching the forest Taylor grinned mischievously and pulled away, running ahead into the woods, giggling. Tyler smiled and ran after her, both teens running through the trees, laughing, Rex always with them, a doggy smile on his black and white face.

Taylor ran on, feeling completely free. She was having the time of her life, and this time no thoughts of her nightmare entered her mind. She glanced back from time to time, seeing if Tyler was catching up. He wasn't, nor was he falling behind. She was positive that is it weren't winter he'd have caught her by now; but the snow was up to their ankles and was slowing him down. Taylor laughed when he tripped and fell and continued to run.

Tyler caught his breath as he lay on the snow, grinning. He said it a thousand times and he'll say it again; this girl was amazing. She went through every girl's nightmare, and yet here she was, playing tag with him like a couple of toddlers. Breathing in the cool air he stood up and continued his chase, knowing that he'd never catch her now.

Running through the snow was tiring, and Taylor began to slow as she looked behind. Tyler was nowhere to be seen; either she was faster then she thought or he was slower. Turning her head back to face ahead she was surprised when she bumped into someone. This someone grabbed her shoulders and she faced him, her face breaking into a large smile. Tyler grinned back, an eyebrow raised.

" You cheated!" she accused, laughing and lightly punching him in the arm.

" You never stated the rules." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. " Boy you run fast for a girl."

" Now Tyler, that's a bit sexist don't you think?" she giggled, then pushed him down in the snow.

He went down, landing in the soft snow. Before she could get a chance to run away again, Tyler grabbed her ankle. With a small scream she fell beside him and he pulled her on top of him, their breaths mixing together as they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling; pure love was their expression. Taylor smiled tenderly, kissed his nose and rolled off of him onto her back. Tyler snuck his arm under her back and she snuggled closer, both of them gazing up at the stars. Rex found them and, panting, snuggled with them. They fell asleep under the stars, their warmth protecting them from the cold.

**Please review!!!!**


	13. New enemy with connections to an old one

**Here's the next one. Title sucks I know. I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy! **

The sun beamed down, making the snow sparkle like diamonds. It also sent its' rays down to wake the two sleeping teens.

Shifting a bit Tyler woke, squinting against the bright sun. Yawning he stretched, then rubbed his sleepy eyes. Beside him Taylor groaned in her sleep, annoyed when Tyler's warm body moved. He smiled, looked at his watch and sighed. He gently shook Taylor, who shook his off. " Five more minutes…" she mumbled.

Tyler grinned. " Come on sleepy head. Time to get up. We've already missed first period."

Taylor opened her eyes and rubbed them, snuggling into Tyler some more. " So?"

" So, we've got to go." He chuckled as she complained when he stood up. Tyler bent down and helped her up.

" Do we _have_ to go?" Tyler grinned; she sounded like a little kid who didn't want to leave the amusement park.

" Well…" he started. Taylor made a pouting face. " Okay fine. We'll skip today. But we are _not_ lying in the snow; my coat's soaked!"

She smiled. " Mine too. And don't sound so regretful; you liked it."

" Only with you."

Taylor blushed. " Stop it." She blushed even more when her stomach growled.

Tyler laughed. " First thing's first; breakfast. Come on; let's go back to the house and I'll whip us up some pancakes."

She raised an eyebrow in skepticism. " You cook? I didn't know that."

" Well then you've missed out on some great pancakes. I made them for the guys once and Reid probably gained ten pounds because he wouldn't stop eating them!"

" No need to brag; if Red will eat them, then I will too." Holding hands they trudged back to the house, Rex following eagerly; he hadn't eaten either.

-

" Wow," Taylor breathed after swallowing her last piece of blueberry and strawberry pancake. " You weren't kidding when you said they were great; these are the best damn pancakes I've ever eaten!"

Tyler chuckled as he cleaned up. " I told you they were good."

" And you were right." She got up and helped clear the table.

After the kitchen was clean the two teens decided to go for a drive, not wanting to stay inside and they definitely weren't going back to school. They weren't sure where they were going; just being in the Hummer away from everyone for a while was enough.

They drove down the street, the heat turned on and a light snow was slowly drifting down. The radio was playing, quietly, " Tongue Tied" by Faber Drive, making the ride perfect. The Hummer sped along, cutting through the slush on the road. They drove through the town and drove out of it, then out of Ipswich. Only trees and hills surrounded them now; no other cars, no city noises. Just…quiet.

On and on they drove, never speaking, never caring where they went. After about an hour outside of Ipswich Taylor sighed quietly.

Tyler briefly glanced over. " Yes?"

" Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

He raised an eyebrow. " About?"

" You. And how lucky I am." She glanced at him and smiled.

Tyler returned the grin. " I'm very lucky too." He took her hand and squeezed it.

Her smile lingered, then melted slowly. Concern shown in her eyes. " How are you feeling?"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean…you know…since Wednesday."

Tyler thought for a moment. Today was Friday. Wednesday was two nights ago…" Oh. That." He suddenly looked troubled. " I don't know Tay. I mean, I'm not sore anymore, but there's this…feeling. I really can't explain it," he paused, then added. "It still feels like there's a weight on my chest though." He rubbed his chest, squinting his eyes in pain. " Yeah, okay that hurts."

Taylor watched worriedly, then smiled seductively. " Want me to kiss it better?"

This time both his eyebrows raised. " Miss Reese, are you trying to seduce me?"

" Is it working?"

He grinned, stopped the car at an intersection and leaned over, kissing her passionately.

-

The man glared at the Hummer from his hiding spot in the forest, hate and want in his brown eyes. The boy in the Hummer had taken something from a person he had been quite close to, and he wanted it back. Stepping out of the sheltering woods he strided coolly over to the vehicle.

-

Tyler pulled out of the kiss, taking in some air that he hadn't been able to get earlier. Taylor did the same, and took his hand. As they gazed affectionately at each other, Tyler's gaze darted past her for a brief second and saw the man walking to them. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…then it hit him. It was the same guy he'd seen when he'd gone to the alternate reality, right before he headed back to the real world. The man had known who he was but Tyler had had no clue who this guy was. Watching him stride over with such confidence and an arrogant air around him reminded Tyler of the recently diseased Chase Collins. But how could that be?

He kept coming. Tyler rolled down the window causing Taylor to look behind her. " Who's that?" she whispered.

" No clue," he whispered back. " Can I help you?" he shouted.

The man smirked. " You sure can buddy. You can return what's rightfully mine."

Tyler frowned. " What?"

" Don't understand? Let me see if I can clarify it for you." He kept coming and that's when Tyler noticed his eyes. They'd gone from chocolate brown…to coal black. _No way…_

" Taylor, role up the window." She didn't need to be asked twice. As the window rolled up the man laughed.

" That window's not going to help you Tyler!"

" How does he know your name?" Taylor asked, her fear mounting.

Tyler swallowed. He had a strong hunch about who this man was, and if he was right then they were all in deep shit. But right now him and Taylor were in the most danger. Tyler turned to her. " Taylor, you've got to get out of here." He silently texted Reid.

Her eyes widened. " What? How?" Without answering her question Tyler smiled apologetically. Taylor suddenly felt her stomach flip and a second later found herself back at Tyler's house. She spun around and faced Reid, whose black eyes were just returning to their normal blue. Before Taylor could speak, Reid opened his mouth. "Tyler just texted me. Now tell me what the hell's going on."

-

Tyler got out of his Hummer and walked to meet the man. " Who the hell are you?"

He chuckled. It was an awful lot like Chase's. " Well, I'm Carter, but I thought you had a hunch."

" You're related to Chase aren't you?"

" You could say that." His smugness was instantly replaced with rage. " Chase was my brother. Twin actually. And you have something of his that now belongs to me."

Tyler froze. " Your brother?" Carter nodded. " Okay, if you knew him so well then answer me this; why would he give me his Power? I never understood that."

" I'm not too sure either. Chase always had a reason for things. But," he added. "It might have something to do with the fact that you had said that you'd rather die then take his Power. Maybe he knew that you wouldn't be able to handle it."

This time Tyler smirked. " I can handle it. No matter how filthy it is."

" If it's so filthy why don't you just hand it over?"

He shook his head. " I don't think so." Eyes going black he conjured up blue flames and sent them soaring from his hands. Before the flames made it a foot away they disintegrated. Tyler's face was stunned for a second, then the pain erupted inside his head. Tyler screamed, grabbing his head with his hands, stumbling backwards as his head continued pounding and splitting; it was an unexplainable agony. The screaming continued and he fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

Carter stood by, laughing. " I thought you could handle it Tyler! Guess you were wrong! When you get tired of your new Power, just call out my name. I'll come and take it away!" His eyes blackened and he disappeared.

Tyler began to panic. What was wrong with him? The pain was subsiding, but he could feel the Power inside him, expanding, trying to get out. The pain left his aching head completely and moved down to his chest. It became difficult to breathe as the Power fought to escape. Carter was right; it was too much for him to handle. He felt some Power seeping out and fought to keep it in. He felt his eyes struggling to turn black and struggled to keep them blue. Sweat was forming on his forehead; it was exhausting, holding the Power in, even more draining when he was so tempted to just give in and let it out. But he knew that he couldn't; it just spelt disaster. Tyler collapsed, landing on his front, hands pressed firmly to his aching chest, his chest heaving, struggling to breathe. Crying out in frustration the Power finally gave up. The pressure disappeared and Tyler went limp, lying on his front still, too drained to move into a more comfortable position. It began to snow lightly, beginning to chill the boy as he gulped in the cold air; his head strangely empty and felt dizzy. He decided to stay there until help came…

-

" Keep going straight," Taylor instructed Caleb as they drove along the deserted road. After Taylor had explained to Reid what had happened he'd called Caleb and Pogue and they'd all gotten into Caleb's Mustang and headed over to help Tyler. They all sensed it; something was seriously wrong. They'd felt Power being used, but it hadn't been Tyler, not the first time. Then Tyler had Used, and that's when they knew that something had gone wrong. It felt like the youngest was trying to control it, and then it had all stopped. They sped up.

" There! There!" They spotted the Hummer sitting in the middle of the road and saw someone lying beside it, stirring slightly. The Mustang stopped and all four of them hopped our, running to their fallen friend. Again Reid reached Tyler first. " Tyler!" he yelled, coming to a stop beside him and dropping to his knees. Tyler moaned slightly and turned over on his own, facing his concerned friends. " Something's…wrong," he complained, still holding his chest.

Caleb got down too. " Tyler what happened?"

His head shook. " I'm not sure. We were sitting here and then Carter starts coming towards-"

" Carter? Who's Carter?" Pogue interrupted.

" Chase's brother."

" What?" All three boys yelled at the same time.

" Chase has a brother? But how?" Reid frowned; it didn't make any sense.

" I don't know. That's not the point," Tyler mumbled.

Caleb nodded. " Okay. So what happened next Ty?"

" I knew, somehow, that he was connected to Chase. It was the way he acted I guess. So I texted Reid telling him to take Taylor to my place by Using." He paused for air, his chest heaving. " We get to talking, I tried to Use, and then my head, it hurt so much. Then it was my chest and it was hard to breathe…it tried to get out. My Power. It was so hard to control…so hard…"

Taylor looked at the other Sons, alarmed. Caleb took Tyler's arm. " Come on; we'll go back to my house. Maybe Gorman will know what to do now." He, along with Reid, hoisted Tyler to his feet and helped him to Caleb's car. Taylor and Tyler sat in the back, while Caleb and Pogue sat up front. Reid went to drive Tyler's Hummer back to Tyler's and to see to Rex. Tyler sighed tiredly and rested his head on Taylor's shoulder. She rested hers on his and stroked his hair comfortingly as they headed back to Caleb's.

-

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Evelyn Danvers looked up from her spot on the couch and got up to answer the door. Opening it she was surprised to see her son and friends holding up a tired looking Tyler. " Well don't just stand there! Come in and get warm!" They all bustled inside and sat Tyler on the couch, Taylor sitting beside him. Caleb went to phone Gorman.

Evelyn looked confused. " Pogue, what's happened?"

" We have a problem," he began. " Chase has a brother, and now he wants Tyler's Power." Pogue explained everything that Tyler had told them to Evelyn, who, by the time Pogue was done, looked completely shocked. She sat down, speechless.

Caleb came back in the room. " Gorman's coming. I told him what happened and he said that he might know what to do." He turned to Tyler. " How you feeling Ty?"

Tyler shrugged. " Better then before."

Ten minutes later Reid arrived closely followed by Gorman. Reid sat on the other side of Tyler, patting his shoulder.

" So?" he asked. " What do we do?"

Gorman thought. " It seems," he started. " That the Power that young Tyler has received may be too much for him to handle at the moment. It's harboring inside of him, right now, and it wants out."

" So what do we do?" Reid repeated, an edge to his voice.

" Tyler will most likely get control over it eventually. His system just needs to get used to it."

" How will I know when I'm used to it?" Tyler asked, looking slightly overwhelmed.

" You'll know when the pressure you're feeling in your chest right now goes away. Until then, no Using."

" Wait," he interrupted. " How come? How come when I Use it does that?"

Gorman sighed. " Because you have too much Power. Normally when you Use a little bit of your Power gets out, but you can't see it and it doesn't do any harm. But if you've got a lot of it, when you Use your body can't handle just letting a little out. It has to let a lot out to balance your system out again. And as for why you feel pain, that I'm not sure of. Again it's probably because of the Power overload. So if you don't Use, it won't happen."

" So I can't Use?"

" No."

**Please review!!!**


	14. A memory is kept secret

**This was a fast update. The next one won't be as quick; I haven't finished writing chapter 15. Soon though; promise!**

Not Using wasn't that difficult for Tyler. He really only Used to goof off or to protect others, and nothing really threatening came up in the past few days. Carter had been silent, for now at least.

It was Monday afternoon but there was no school. Caleb and Pogue were out with Kate and Sarah and Taylor was giving Randy a tour of Ipswich. So that had left Reid and Tyler to themselves. They knew exactly what to do.

" Ha! Yes! Look at me go!" Reid boasted, swerving his car around various obstacles.

Tyler laughed. " Dude you're terrible! I'm over two laps ahead of you!" Tyler pointed out, swiveling his toggle, controlling his own racecar.

The two boys had headed over to Reid's house, Tyler getting a warm welcome from Meredith Garwin, who'd went to make some snacks. The two boys had gone into the living room and popped in a racing game into Reid's X-box and were enjoying creaming each other while munching on chips and sipping on beer.

" Okay, I'm done," Tyler breathed, tossing his controller on the floor and finishing his third beer.

Reid pouted. " Aww, come on. One more game?" he begged, taking another swig of his fourth beer.

Tyler shook his head. " No. Come on man; we've played over ten games and you haven't won once!"

" That's why we're playing 'til I win! Now pick up your controller and stop whining!"

Groaning Tyler gave in. " Fine, but this is the last one!"

" Okay."

" I mean it."

" Alright!"

" Seriously, I'm tired."

" Dude shut up and play!"

-

Half and hour later, having finished another three games which Reid had suckered Tyler into playing, the two teens headed over to Nicky's. it was still a little early, but they had nothing better to do.

Entering the bar Reid and Tyler ordered some fries and a couple of beers and took them to an empty table. There weren't a lot of people there; this place didn't get busy until later.

Reid took a sip of beer while Tyler munched on his fries.

The blonde eyed the brunette. " So, Ty. Still got that feeling?"

Tyler sighed. " For the tenth time in the past three days, _yes!_"

Reid rolled his eyes. " Okay, okay. No need to get your panties in a bunch. Sheese." Tyler grinned and lightly punched him on the arm. Reid retaliated by smacking the brunette's head.

He coughed forcefully, choking on his food. " Gah! Damnit Reid I was in the middle of swallowing a fry!" He coughed again, clearing his throat and taking a drink.

" Suck it up princess." Reid nodded towards the pool tables. " Look who's here."

Tyler turned and saw Aaron Abbot and his regular posse in tow, Keira hanging on his arm. Tyler turned to Reid, smirking. " You up to it?"

Reid raised an eyebrow. " Are you?" Grinning they both got up and walked over to the group.

On seeing them Aaron smirked. " Well, look who it is. Spencer's cutest couple," he sneered, laughing. His buddies laughed along like well-trained dogs.

" This coming from Spencer's biggest bitch," Reid smirked, Tyler joining in.

That wiped the smirk right off his face. " What do you want?"

" Well, I would ask if you were up to lose a game of pool, but you look a tad scared so…"

" Whoa! Me, scared?" Aaron let out a bitter laugh. " If anyone's a pussy here it's you Garwin. And maybe your girlfriend Simms."

" Moi? A pussy? Shall we put it to a test?"

" Reid…" Tyler warned.

Reid held up a hand. " Well?"

Aaron thought for a moment. " Alright. How about the classic game of chicken?"

The blonde's eyes hardened, then he nodded. " Fine. Lead the way."

Smirking Aaron took the lead, heading outside, his friend and Reid and Tyler following. Outside it was cool, a light snow falling down. Aaron got in his blue truck and headed for the road, which was to be the place of the deadly game.

Reid slapped Tyler's arm. " Keys Baby Boy."

Tyler shook his head. " No way. Not only is this completely stupid, but you are _not_ taking my Hummer down with you."

" Thanks for the motivation Ty. Keys. Now." He held out his hand expectantly.

" Reid, my dad gave me that car!" he hissed, pain flashing in his eyes.

Reid sighed. " I know. I'll take care of it. Keys."

Sighing and rolling his blue eyes Tyler handed the keys for his precious ride over to Reid, who grabbed them, hopped in the Hummer and drove to the road. He drove in the opposite direction as Aaron and kept going until there was a good mile and a half between them. He then did a sharp U-turn and sat facing Aaron's truck, headlights glaring at headlights. The momentum rose as both engines roared, both boys gripping their steering wheels, while the onlookers swallowed and waiting for the game to start.

Finally, swallowing, Reid slammed on the gas pedal, sending the Hummer roaring down the street. Seconds later Aaron screamed forward, eyes set and glaring. The onlookers cheered, while Tyler stayed quiet, expressionless while on the inside he was scared beyond belief. He couldn't believe Reid was actually doing this again. When they had been sixteen Reid had just gotten his license and had challenged some guy to a game of chicken. Neither had stopped until both vehicles had collided, metal crunching against metal. Tyler had been there when Reid had been pulled from the wreck, bloodied and unconscious. The other boy had gone to the hospital and had died hours later. Reid hadn't been too far behind, but had pulled through. Not here he was again, two years later, doing it again. Tyler sent up a silent prayer, praying that Reid would be okay this time.

Closer and closer the two vehicles came, burning up rubber as they reached top speed. Reid's eyes were set, showing no signs of backing out. Aaron, on the other hand, began to look nervous, sweat forming on his forehead, breathing becoming labored. The mile disappeared and mere yards separating the two vehicles. With a curse Aaron spun the wheel to the left. The truck obeyed instantly and veered to the left, nearly hitting a post as he drove back into the parking lot at Nicky's. Aaron's friends stopped cheering and began to disperse while Tyler kept his eyes on his Hummer. Reid went zooming down the road, cheering at the top of his lungs. He spun around and drove back to the bar. Reid got out and threw Tyler the keys.

" Dude that was awesome!" Reid shouted. He turned in Aaron's direction. He was still in his truck, looking furious with himself. " Hey Abbot! Maybe next time you won't be so quick to judge eh?" He laughed some more.

Tyler couldn't help putting in his own taunt. " And maybe next time you'll pick a game you actually win!" He grinned, turning back to Reid. " Okay yeah that was cool. But Reid, it could've happened again."

Reid frowned. " Don't bring that up again Ty. It's over." He clapped his hands, ending the topic. " Now, shall we celebrate by getting a few more beers?"

Tyler smiled. " Sure." They walked back to the bar. On their way they passed a grumpy looking Aaron, still inside his truck. Reid shot him the finger while Tyler just kept going. No need making him even angrier. The curly-haired boy only glared.

Inside it was busier than before and louder too. Reid and Tyler decided to play some one-on-one at pool, so while Tyler racked up the balls Reid went to order a couple more beers. He frowned when Nicky cut him off and instead got two Cokes. All of a sudden his cell phone rang.

Reid picked it up and, seeing that it was Caleb, grinned and answered. " Sup Caleb?"

" Where are you?"

" Ty and I are at Nicky's. Why?"

" Come to the Colony House. Now."

" Why?" he repeated.

" Now's the time to talk to Tyler about what he did with his arm. Plus we need to discuss this Carter guy."

Reid sighed. " Fine." He hung up. He walked back to Tyler.

The brunette gave him a curt nod. " What's up?"

" Caleb wants us at the Colony House. They want to talk about what you did."

Tyler rolled his eyes. " Man, I was hoping they'd drop it," he sighed, setting down his pool stick.

Reid shrugged. " I told you they wouldn't. Come on; Caleb wants us there now." He headed for the door.

Tyler sighed and followed.

-

Though it was cold outside, it was colder inside the Colony House. As Reid and Tyler descended the stone steps to the basement it grew steadily warmer, courtesy of the fire in the middle of the stone chairs. Reaching the bottom they saw that Pogue and Caleb and were already sitting in their appropriate seats. They acknowledged the two new boys as Reid and Tyler took their seats. There was a short silence, only the fire crackling before Caleb began the meeting. " You all know why we're here."

They nodded.

" Tyler, we need to talk about what you did." His voice was calm, mature.

" I know," Tyler answered, not meeting his eyes.

" What you did, it was stupid. All our fathers told us that healing ourselves could have serious consequences. We've constantly reminded each other too." He stopped, waiting for Tyler to speak.

Tyler breathed, then met his eyes. " I know. I know it was stupid and selfish. But I couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the pills, the way I was treating certain people…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Pogue sighed. " We understand that Ty. Really we do. But still…you should've waited for it to get better on its own."

He rolled his eyes in frustration. " Look, I know okay? It was wrong, it was stupid, selfish, whatever, and I get it. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry and I won't do it again!" He put his face in his hands, irritated.

" We know you're sorry Ty," Caleb agreed. He sighed. " Just don't do it again."

" I won't," he growled.

More silence. Reid looked around. " What about this Carter guy?"

Caleb groaned and rubbed his face. " Damn. These Collins just can't leave us alone can they?"

" So what are you going to do?" Pogue asked no one in particular.

" We can't do anything, for now at least. We don't know where he is or how strong he is. Chances are he's just as powerful as us; he couldn't have gotten someone else's Power like Chase."

" Yeah, and we've got Power Boy over here too," Reid grinned. When no one shared in his enthusiasm Reid's smile faded. " Never mind," he whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tyler looked at Caleb. " So what about me? What's going to happen to me?"

" I don't know. It's like Gorman said; you'll get used to it. Just don't Use for now. Unless absolutely necessary."

He nodded.

" What I still wanna know," Reid started. " Is who did it."

" Did what?"

" Rebroke Tyler's arm." Reid faced the brunette. " Any ideas?"

He shook his head. " No. Still blank."

" Reid's right Tyler," Caleb nodded. " This guy needs to pay. Think. Try and remember."

Sighing Tyler concentrated on that day.

_Waking up in the hospital_…Too far.

_Lying on the floor, pain coursing through his shoulder, Reid cutting his shirt_…Still too far.

_Walking down the hall_…That's it. " I was walking down the hall," he began.

" What next?" Pogue prompted.

He thought. _Walking, then bumping into someone_…

" I ran into someone."

" Who?"

" I can't see his face."

" Keep thinking Ty."

He closed his eyes. _Words were said; the fight broke out, his shoulder crushed_… He screwed up his eyes. A flash of a face. He tried harder, digging deep in his memory. He'd been tall, brown hair. More of the face was revealed like a puzzle. A smirk, a laugh, long curly hair… There. He had it. Then there was a voice inside him. _Don't tell them. You can deal with it by yourself. If you tell them they'll go take care of it and you'll be left behind like you always are. Show them that you can do it by yourself. _He didn't know why, but he knew he ought to listen to the voice. He could deal with it. Then again, he knew it was wrong. He should tell his brothers who it was and let the police handle it.

Reid stared. " Tyler?"

" Hmm?"

" Do you know who it was?"

The moment of truth. Should he say or not? As he looked at their faces, Tyler shook his head. "No. I don't."

**Please review!**


	15. Their secret told once more

**Here you go. Chapter 15. Chapter 16 will be up a.s.a.p. Enjoy!**

Tyler sat on his couch, petting Rex absentmindedly, thinking about Taylor. She'd gone in that morning for her abortion and he was worried; he'd seen some movies where the operation had gone wrong and the girl had died. The boys had offered to come and stay with him while he waited, but he'd declined their offer; he wanted to be alone when the hospital called. He looked at his watch; three fifteen. It had been over three hours since he'd dropped Taylor off; he wasn't sure if that was normal or not.

The thought of not telling about who had hurt him kept nagging at him. He knew he should've told him; hell, he knew he _should_ tell them. But this was something he wanted to deal with on his own. Monday at school he's let Aaron know that he knew. How he would, he wasn't sure yet. But not face to face. That wouldn't be too smart.

His eyes began to droop and he settled into a sleeping position on the couch, still petting the sleeping dog.

-

Reid rubbed his eyes sleepily when the doorbell rang. He was at his house and had fallen asleep; he'd stayed up late last night watching TV and worrying about this Carter guy. Stretching he got off his couch and answered the door, surprised to see Grace Moore standing there.

" Grace?"

" Hi Reid. Can I come it?" she asked, bringing up a hand to rub her eyes. They were wet; she'd been crying.

" Yeah sure." He let her in and shut the door. They went to the living room and sat on the couch. " What's up?"

" I just got back yesterday and heard about Taylor. Is she okay? I feel terrible about not being there for her."

Reid nodded. " Yeah, she'll be fine. She went in this morning for her abortion. Tyler's been taking care of her."

" That's good." A silence fell.

Reid scratched his head. " So, I've got this feeling that you didn't come here just to ask me about Taylor."

She shook her head. " You're right."

" So…?"

Grace sniffled. " I caught Justin with another girl."

Reid's mouth dropped. " What?"

" Yeah. I decided to surprise him by coming over. But when I got there I saw him banging some whore." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Reid paused, then gently brushed them away. Grace didn't stop him. Instead she closed her eyes at his touch.

" He's a bastard. He's not worth crying over. No sane man would ever cheat on a girl as beautiful as yourself," he said, putting on the Garwin charm.

She smiled. " Are you hitting on me Reid Garwin?"

He shrugged. " Only if it's working. Otherwise I'm just a friend who's making you feel better." A sly grin broke on his face.

Grace giggled then licked her lips. She grabbed his blonde head, pressing her mouth against his, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Slightly surprised by her forward actions he quickly retaliated by grabbed her by the hips and lifting her on to his lap, kissing her heatedly. Grace got off of him and stood up. Still locking lips she led him up the stairs, her walking backwards and Reid following eagerly.

Somehow they found his bedroom and Reid picked her up. Grace wrapped her legs around his waist and they stumbled to his bed, falling on top of it, the blonde landing on top of the female blonde. Lips still touching Reid ripped his shirt off while Grace got busy taking off hers. His shirt soon fell to the floor, followed by hers. He fisted her hair, hungrily kissing her lips, his kisses growing rough.

Grace kissed back just as roughly, hands moving up and down his chest, savoring the smoothness of it. She felt his hands move from her hair to her chest, his hands cupping her breasts. She let out a soft moan and undid his belt buckle, quickly throwing it on the floor. Reid helped her and soon his pants were off and he moved his hands to her back and undid her bra, taking it off. He broke the kiss and looked at her for a moment, grinning. He moved down to her neck, kissing it, then her collarbone, moving down to her breasts. Grace moved with him, moaning when his mouth found their mark, kissing them hungrily. Reid unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs, tossing them on the floor. He kissed her legs, moving up and up. Grace closed her eyes, moaning with pleasure. His teeth grasped her underwear and he pulled them off, leaving her completely exposed to him. He got back on top of her and kissed her mouth again, their tongues touching. Blindly Grace searched for his boxers and, finding them, took them off. They rolled on the bed together, kissing every surface possible. Grace pushed Reid off of her and rolled over, sitting on his stomach, kissing his chest passionately. This time he moaned, hands on her hips. His hands moved up and down her body, gently massaging her hard nipples, making Grace moan louder. Still moaning softly he switched positions, sitting on top of her. He roughly kissed her lips while squeezing her breasts, making her moan with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his back; nails digging into his skin as he grasped them harder, moving his lips down to gently bite them, Grace kissing his neck while he did this. Reid moved back up and looked into her eyes, silently asking permission. When she gave him her answer by bringing his head down to her and licked his lips he shifted slightly and entered her. Her back arched and she let out a loud moan, Reid letting one out too. All their muscles tensed, his hands on either side of her body to steady himself. Grace once again dug her nails into his back, both of them breathing heavily, sweat forming on their bodies. They climaxed, and then he slipped out of her, rolling onto his back, breathing heavily. They both lay like that for a while, catching their breath.

" Wow…" Grace breathed.

" Yeah. Wow." Reid turned to look at her.

She did the same. Her eyes flashed. " So what is this? Just another one night stand for you?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Reid kept looking at her. " I don't want it to be." He slightly surprised himself when he realized that that was the truth; he really liked Grace. Maybe he even loved her. Reid shifted so that he was propped up on his elbow, looking down at her. " I…I want to be with you Grace. Only you."

Grace blinked. " You do? Not just so you can get in my pants?" He shook his head. A smile appeared on her face. " I do to Reid." She brushed some of his hair back from his forehead.

Reid sighed and took her hand. She gave him a questioning look. He sighed again. " Grace, if this is going to work, I…I have to tell you something."

She sat up a bit. " What is it?"

He swallowed. " My family history."

Grace gave him a funny look but listened intently as Reid began to tell her about who he, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler really were.

-

It was quiet in the house when the phone rang, startling Tyler. He jumped and looked around, realizing that the sound was the phone. Rubbing his eyes he jumped up and ran to the phone.

" Hello?"

" Mr. Simms? I'm Dr. Flaherty from the hospital. Dr. Brakner told me to call you." The woman sounded tired but not sad. " Miss Reese is fine. Dr. Brakner said that you could come in at anytime and take her home."

Tyler breathed out the breath he'd held ever since he'd left Taylor at the hospital. " Wait; if she just had her operation shouldn't she be resting?"

" Oh no Mr. Simms, the operation was finished around two hours ago. She's been resting and is more then ready to come home."

" Yeah okay. I'll come now. Thank you." He hung up and grabbed his keys, slipped his shoes on, grabbed his coat and was out the door.

The drive to the hospital wasn't as long as it normally was since he was speeding. Luckily and surprisingly he didn't get pulled over by a cop and got to the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. Tyler hopped out of the Hummer and dashed to the door, running in. He went to the front desk. " Taylor Reese?"

The secretary nodded. " Yes, Dr. Flaherty told me you'd be coming. Third floor, room 337."

Tyler thanked the woman and leapt up the stairs to the third floor. When he reached her room he found that Taylor was already dressed and was sitting on the bed, her head resting against the headboard, sleeping soundly. Tyler sighed guiltily; she looked like she's been waiting for a while. He walked over quietly to her and sat beside her. He swept some of her hair from her face and brushed his lips from her cheek to her ear. " Taylor," he whispered, kissing her earlobe.

She stirred a little, then her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head. A smile parted her lips when she saw her boyfriend. Tyler could see that her face had a slight white tinge to it, but otherwise she looked fine. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Tyler wrapped his own arms around her waist, bringing her close. " You okay hun?"

She nodded into his shoulder. " Yeah. I'm fine now." She kissed his neck softly. Taylor suppressed a giggle when she felt him shiver a bit.

He kissed her neck and squeezed her tightly, then let go. " Ready to go?"

" Hell ya." She got up, but because she still had some drugs in her system she stumbled slightly. Tyler was right there to catch her.

" Easy there," he said. He held her up by her shoulders until she steadied herself and helped her through the door, down the stairs and out to the Hummer. Tyler started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. " Where do you wanna go?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

" Home," was all she said, looking out the window.

Tyler knew that she meant his house so he drove in that direction.

They got in the house; Tyler fed Rex and helped Taylor up to the bedrooms. Before she could go to the spare bedroom Tyler picked Taylor up bridal-style and walked into his room.

" Tyler no! Take your own bed!" she protested, pushing against his chest. But he didn't listen. Instead he gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. She gave him an irritated look, then settled more into the comfy mattress and pillow, sighing. " Fine. But just this once."

Tyler smiled. " Sure," he said, though she could tell that he really didn't intend on letting her have the spare room again. He kissed her lips tenderly and headed for the door, turning out the light. He looked at her one more time then closed the door softly.

Descending the stairs his cell phone buzzed. He took it out and realized that someone had left him a message. He flipped it open and scanned the list. This one was from Reid. Wondering what it could be about he clicked it and listened;

_Tyler, it's Reid. Dude I…I screwed up. I really need to talk to you. It's important. My house. Please. Bye._

Tyler erased the message and kept staring at the phone. Reid had sounded like he was about to cry. He sounded like he didn't know what to do. Grabbing his keys once again he left for the blonde's house.

-

Tyler knocked on the white door, waiting for Reid to open it. His breath came out in clouds; it was freezing out here! After a few minutes Tyler tried again. " Reid! It's Tyler!" He heard footsteps from inside and stood back a bit when the door opened. Reid was in a pair of jeans and nothing else. He looked distraught about something. Without saying anything he turned around and headed for his living room.

Tyler stepped in and shut the door. Turning to follow him Tyler noticed that Reid's back had scratches on it. Curious and a little worried Tyler jogged to catch up. " Reid what happened to your back?"

Reid sat down on the couch and rubbed his face. " Grace."

Tyler furrowed his brow. " Grace? What…oh," he nodded, understanding. " What about Justin? I thought Grace was with him?"

Reid shook his head. " She was. He cheated on her."

" So you banged her to take her mind off it?" He could stifle a small chuckle.

" Shut the fuck up Tyler!" Reid spat, running his hands through his hair.

Tyler recoiled like he'd been bit. " Whoa. Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

" No, it's fine. But it wasn't like that Ty. I like her. I _really_ like her. And she likes me."

" Oh. Okay. Well that's great Reid. But in your message you sounded like you had something important to say. Not that this isn't important."

" That's not what I wanted to tell you." He hesitated. " Ty, I…I told her."

Tyler's eyes widened. " You told Grace? About the Covenant?"

He nodded. " Yeah, and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

The brunette frowned. " Why? What happened?"

Reid shivered. " She called me a freak and told me to stay the hell away from her." A single tear streamed down his cheek. He let out a bitter laugh. " Do you know what it's like to have your heart ripped out?" Tyler shook his head. " I do."

Tyler brought the blonde into a hug. " It's okay man. If she really cares about you, she'll come back. You just gotta give her time."

Reid sighed. " Thanks, but I doubt it." He broke the hug and wiped the tear away. " Well, there's other fish in the sea eh?" He grinned, trying to cover up his torture. He failed miserably.

Tyler said nothing. There was nothing he could say to mend a broken heart; Reid would just have to deal with it on his own.

Reid nodded. " Well, thanks for coming over Ty. I'll let you get back to your girl." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

" She's sleeping."

" Still, you should be with her. She's a keeper that one." Reid patted his shoulder and left, going upstairs.

Tyler sat there, thinking. He took out his phone and stared at it. Should he tell Caleb and Pogue? No. He'd leave that to Reid. Getting up and walking to the door he shot one last look up the stairs, then left the Garwin house.

**Please review!**


	16. Sucky life, fights, and convincing

**Okay so here's chapter 16. Just so you all know there's some french in this chapter so to all you french-speaking readers out there, sorry if the dilect isn't that good (i'm not too good at french) and to all those who don't speak french, I'll clear it up for you when the part comes. Don't worry; i'll make sure it's readable. Enjoy!**

It was still snowing when class started Wednesday morning. Everyone had been hoping for a snow day, but their hopes had been dashed when the radio hadn't said that school was cancelled. Luckily it wasn't cold inside the school so when the Sons got in class not even Reid complained…but the others had noticed that he was oddly quiet, and only Tyler knew why.

" Reid is there something on your mind?" Caleb asked the blonde while waiting for the teacher to arrive. He'd been arriving late for some reason, but they weren't complaining.

Reid shrugged. " No," he lied, shooting Tyler a look telling him to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately Caleb saw the shot look and Tyler was aware of Caleb's brown eyes on him. " Tyler?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. " Would you happen to know anything?" The way he said it made Tyler think that the eldest Son knew that he was keeping Reid's secret.

Swallowing he shook his head. " N-no. Nothing." He darted his eyes around. "Where's Pogue?" he asked, changing the subject.

Caleb narrowed his eyes. " Sick. He called me this morning," he answered suspiciously.

" Oh okay. Nothing serious?"

" Okay cut the bullshit Tyler! You know you suck at lying so just tell me!" His voice rose a little too high and the whole class stopped their chatting and turned to look at the three boys. Taylor looked at them nervously while Grace adverted them all together, going about her own business.

Reid stared back. " What the hell are you looking at?" The class turned away again and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

Tyler's own eyes narrowed and he stood up, staring Caleb in the face. " If I want to keep something of a friend's or of my own to myself, then I damn well will. And you'd be best to leave me the fuck alone!" That got everyone's attention again and they turned to look at the fighting Sons.

Caleb looked quite taken aback. " Tyler, if it's something that could put us in jeopardy then-"

" It's nothing like that Caleb!" This was Reid, and when he lied it sounded like the truth. So Caleb said something else. " If it's nothing of Reid's, then is it something to do with you?"

Tyler shook his head and smiled disbelievingly. " You're so full of shit Caleb." He picked up his bag and shouldered Caleb, harder than necessary, and stormed out of the class.

Caleb stared after Tyler, shock clear on his face. He turned to Reid, silently asking for an explanation.

Reid didn't have one. He just gave Caleb a look that said, " You should stop pissing Tyler off" and faced the front as Mr. Bennett walked in. Caleb sighed and took his own seat.

-

It was completely dark in Tyler's dorm; the door was shut tight and locked and the window was covered up so that no sunlight got in. The boy lay on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling though he couldn't see past a few inches above him. He was taking calm breaths through his nose, mad at himself for blowing up on Caleb. He didn't know what was making him act like such an ass. First it was because Chase had been threatening him, then his arm had gotten broken, he'd received Chase's Power, and now he had this memory of Aaron rebreaking his arm. It was all making him bitter, hateful. He _had_ to confront Aaron tonight; it would get something off his shoulders.

Tyler closed his eyes_. I'll apologize to Caleb later_. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. " Yeah?" he shouted.

" It's Taylor. Tyler, can I come in?"

He paused, then sighed. " Yeah."

She opened the door and immediately tripped over something of Reid's. " Jesus!" She stopped herself from falling and straightened up. " Why is it so dark in here Tyler?"

" It reflects my mood," came the bitter response.

A sigh. " Well I can't see a thing so here comes the sun." He heard her moving about and then the window was uncovered, the room getting bathed in sunlight. Tyler groaned and covered his eyes against the bright light and rolled over, facing the wall.

Taylor went over to the bed, hands on her hips. " What was all that about?" When he didn't answer she kneeled on the bed and shook him. " Tyler, what happened?"

" Caleb and I had a disagreement," he said simply, not turning over.

She frowned. " No shit Tyler. But over what? You not Using? Carter? What?"

He didn't answer. How could he tell Taylor what was on his mind without her telling the others?

Taylor's eyes narrowed with annoyance and she got up, heading to the small bathroom. She came back with a glass full of water and threw it on the boy, drenching his head with the cold water.

Letting out a startled yell Tyler jumped up and shot Taylor a pissed off look. "What the hell Taylor?" he yelled, shaking his wet hair, sending drops of water everywhere.

She set the glass down. " Now will you tell me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She's had enough.

Tyler sighed. " I want. I really do. But I can't."

" Why not?"

" I just can't! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. There he went again; yelling at the people he cared about and who cared about him because right now his life was screwed up. He opened his eyes and found that Taylor's face had taken a hurt expression.

Eyes watering she set her mouth in a firm line. " Fine. Do it by yourself." She turned and headed for the door.

" Taylor! I didn't mean-" The door slammed in his face. " Damnit!" He punched the door, denting it a bit and winced when he brought back his hand, knuckles bleeding. Cursing more he went to the bathroom and ran cold water on it, clenching his teeth in pain and anger. That's it. This had to end. Turning the water off and, wrapping his hand in some cloth, took out his cell phone. He sent Aaron a text message and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face.

-

Aaron's cell phone buzzed in his uniform pocket. Frowning and making sure that his teacher had her back turned, took it out and read the new text message.

**I know it was you.**

That was it. Nothing else. No name, nothing. But as Aaron read it panic flashed in his eyes_. Damnit_, he thought. _That piece of shit knows! _But as he continued to think about it, the more he realized that he still had time to act. If Tyler was sending him a text message, did that mean that he hadn't gone to the police? It had to be. Still frowning a plan formed in his mind. Grinning and making sure that no one was looking, he sent a text message back to Tyler. Oh yes. He had a plan that would shut him up for good.

-

Tyler was a little surprised when he saw that the message from Aaron. Curious he read it;

**Meet me behind the junkyard at 9 sharp. We'll settle this one on one.**

Tyler closed his phone. Great. Now Aaron wanted to kick his ass. But maybe this was what Tyler needed; a chance to take this weight off his shoulder. Plus he could beat Aaron shitless for doing what he did. Tyler looked at his watch. 1:38. He had hours to kill; might as well head back to class. He'd missed lunch and was starving but he didn't feel like eating. He didn't really feel like going back to class-he might run into Taylor or Aaron-but he thought he'd better. Plus he could apologize to Caleb; another weight off his shoulders. Grabbing his book bag, he texted Aaron that he'd be there and headed down to his third period class; French.

The lesson was well on its' way when Tyler opened the door slowly. The class turned to look and the teacher, M. Labeck, frowned sternly. " Bonjour M. Simms. Merci pour now joindre aujourd'hui." _( in English: Hello Mr. Simms. Thank you for joining us today.) _His eyes were stern and Tyler could tell that he was annoyed.

Tyler blushed slightly. " Je m'escuse M. Labeck." _( I'm sorry Mr. Labeck.)_

He sighed and motioned to the seats. " T'assoir silvouplais." _( Take your seat please.)_

Nodding Tyler took his seat beside Reid who, surprisingly, wasn't sleeping.

" Where'd you go?" he whispered. " Caleb feels really bad about what happened."

Tyler shook his head. " No, I was being an ass. I'll apologize later," he whispered back; Caleb wasn't in this class with them.

Reid nodded. " 'Kay. Oh, and thanks for not telling Caleb Ty."

" No problem."

" Monsieuses Garwin et Simms, est-ce-que vous avey quel'que chose a dire aux classe?" _( Mr. Garwin and Mr. Simms, do you have something to share with the class?) _M. Labeck asked sternly.

Both boys shook their heads. " Non monsieur." _( No sir.)_

" Bon, alors vous pouvez continuer votre conversation dans dentation. Allez maintenant." _( Good, now you two can continue your conversation in detention. Go now.) _He turned back to the board.

Sighing both boys grabbed their things and headed off to detention.

" I come back to class only to get kicked out. I should've just stayed in the dorm," Tyler mumbled.

" So that's where you were. Dude when Taylor came to lunch she seemed pissed. What'd you do?"

" Nothing!" Tyler defended himself. When Reid raised an eyebrow Tyler sighed. " I may have flipped on her."

" For what?"

" I don't know. She kept on asking what was wrong and it just pissed me off."

" You wanna see pissed off? Go back in time to lunch today and take a look at your girl. Now there's pissed off for ya."

Taylor raked a hand through his hair. " I suppose I should go apologize to her too."

They reached the detention room, entered and sat close to the windows, avoiding the kids at the back. They were all the bad students at Spencer. They were bad news, doing drugs, smoking, vandalizing, and sometimes even caught selling drugs on campus. Which is why they were avoided at all times.

Tyler flung his bag on the desk, groaned, and smacked his head on it. Reid laughed. " Tired Baby Boy?"

He said something that Reid missed. " What was that Ty?"

Tyler lifted his head. " I hate my life," then flopped back down again.

This got the blonde really laughing. " Do you? Aww poor 'lil Tyler's having a bad day." He cracked up again. Several kids from the back looked up from what they were doing and glared at the blonde.

Tyler looked up again, glared, then shot a novel he had with him at Reid. The book hit Reid square in the nose, which shut him up instantly. " What the hell Tyler? You could've broken my damn nose!"

The brunette chuckled. " Now who's having a bad day?"

-

Tyler groaned. It was 8:22 and he was completely bored. After school had been let out Tyler had found Caleb and apologized, though Caleb would hear nothing of it, saying that he shouldn't have pressed Tyler so much. That over with he had thought about talking to Taylor, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Now he sat in his Hummer, parked at the school. He'd thought about going to Nicky's, but then decided not to. So bored…Maybe he should go visit Reid. The blond had gone home after school; he was still depressed about Grace. An idea came to him. He'd go talk to Grace and convince her that Reid-and them-weren't freaks. Starting the engine, he sighed, called himself an idiot and turned it off. Grace stayed at the dorms, and she was there right now. Tyler got out and re-entered the school.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door and waited. A moment later it opened and Grace stood there. Upon seeing Tyler she frowned and didn't meet his eyes. " Oh, Tyler…hi. I, um, I'm busy right now so…" She began to close the door.

Tyler put his hand on the door, stopping it from closing. Grace gave him a startled and almost fearful look, like he was going to turn her into a frog or something. " Grace, please, just listen," he begged, eyes pleading.

Grace hesitated, sighed and opened the door, letting him in. She sat on her bed, still not meeting his gaze.

Tyler shut the door and stood in front of her. " Grace, Reid didn't lie to you when he told you about us. It's the truth. We're descendants of the original founders of Ipswich and we have Power. But we're not freaks." Grace stayed silent. Tyler continued. " I know it's a lot to take in, but please, you've got to at least consider it. When I told Taylor, she was freaked at first but she accepted it soon after."

This time Grace looked up. " Taylor knew? Since when?"

" Since a few weeks after we met."

" Oh."

Tyler sighed and sat down beside her. " Look Grace. I told Taylor because I love her and she deserved to know, but be kept in the dark. Reid told you because _he_ loves _you _and felt that in order for you two to work, that you needed to be open with each other. Grace, this is our biggest secret and we don't just tell anyone we date. We have to make sure that we both love each other. If Reid told you after spending a few hours together, then he really loves you. And when you said the things you said, it…it broke his heart."

" Please, please don't say that." Her eyes began to water. " I know he loves me. And I feel the same. But…but I don't know. I mean, there were rumors going around that you guys had…special abilities, but I didn't believe them. Now that I know the truth…and all this stuff about Ascending and getting addicted? I don't want that to happen to him. It scares me. And enemies? I mean, Reid told me that now that I know I'd be in constant danger! I can't live with that!" She covered her face with her hands.

Tyler wrapped an arm around her shoulders. " Truth is Grace, you will be I danger. Taylor is, Sarah is, and Kate is. It's the price they paid for falling in love with us." He let a cocky grin slide on his face. Grace smiled. " But we'll protect you. We protect each other. Love conquers all remember?"

She sat up straight. " Tyler Simms that has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." She smiled. " But you've got a point."

" Do you love Reid?"

" Of course."

" And he loves you?"

" Yes."

" Then that's all you need. Now go to him. He needs you."

Nodding they stood up. Grace wiped her eyes and gave Tyler a hug. " Thank you."

Tyler hugged her back, and then she left. Smiling Tyler glanced at his watch. 8:44. Might as well head over to the junkyard.

Tyler left the school, got into his Hummer and drove towards the place of their fight. Looking down at his phone, he picked it up and turned it off. No distractions tonight.

**Hope my english input cleared those french words up. Please review!!!**


	17. Ambush

**Alright so here's the next chapter. I'll update soon!**

The drive to the junkyard was surprisingly long, thoughts running through Tyler's head. Here he was, on his way to meet Aaron, alone, behind the junkyard. The whole sentence reeked of stupidity. But his mind was set on doing this; plus, if he backed out now Aaron would never let him live it down.

It was 8:57 when the junkyard came into view. He drove around it and behind it, where he stopped the Hummer and got out. The junkyard itself was an ugly place, surrounded by a chain-linked fence and full of garbage, old cars and other discarded shit. Behind the junkyard there was nothing. The road went on into the distance, leaving Ipswich behind. There were no trees and no vegetation; just soil, and not nice soil either. It was full of rocks and cigarettes and reeked, but that was probably because of the junkyard.

Tonight though, there were several other things in the wasteland. One was a blue truck; the other was Aaron Abbot.

He took a few steps forward when he saw Tyler. " You're late!"

Tyler walked towards him. " Maybe you're just early!"

" Whatever. So you know why we're here Simms?"

" Yeah. I'm here to kick your ass and you're here to beg for mercy."

He laughed cockily. " Oh I am eh? I believe it's the other way around." Aaron paused. " So how did you figure out it was me who broke your arm?"

" I remembered."

" So why didn't you go to the police?"

" Seeing them take you away for assault wouldn't have been nearly as satisfying as beating your scrawny ass will be."

Aaron smirked. " So shall we get this over with?"

" Ladies first."

The fight began.

Both boys ran at each other, fists flying. Aaron slugged Tyler in the jaw, while Tyler came back with a punch in the stomach for Aaron. Teeth gritted Aaron ran back at him, knocking him to the ground. Tyler went down hard and Aaron sat on his chest, fists smacking Tyler's face relentlessly, blood spitting from Tyler's mouth. Tyler couldn't move for a few minutes, then he brought his own fist up and punched Aaron in the nose. Aaron was stunned for a second and that was all the time Tyler needed to turn things around. He pushed Aaron off of him onto his stomach and, grabbing his hair, smashed Aaron's face into the ground a few times before Aaron went limp, blood pouring from his wounded face.

Breathing in the cold, almost winter air Tyler released his hold on Aaron, using his sleeve to wipe some of the blood from his face. He stood up, wincing a bit, and glared down at Aaron, who was stirring and groaning. Suddenly someone grabbed Tyler from behind and shoved him hard, causing him to fall forward. Hitting the ground stunned him for a second but, after coughing a few times, turned over and propped himself up on his elbows and frowned angrily. In front of him was Cole, one of Aaron's friends and two more were helping Aaron up. Aaron had lied; he'd brought three of his friends to make the odds in his favor. It wasn't going to be one on one at all.

" You lying little bastard," Tyler spat, actually spitting more blood out.

Aaron was now on his feet, smirking through the blood. " I never said that it would be one on one the _whole_ time Tyler."

" So when you lose you bring in your goons? That's so pathetic Aaron. Even for you."

Without another word the three extras ran at Tyler, who had gotten on his feet. The first one, Andrew, wasn't a very good fighter. He came at Tyler with a fist pulled back; ready to spring forward when the time was right. Tyler was ready for him. Just as Andrew got ready to release his arm, Tyler shifted his upper body to the right, his left shoulder catching Andrew, who was a bit shorter than Tyler, at the base of his neck. Andrew fell flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Ben came next, and Ben wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Tyler dodged his flying fists, stuck a foot out, and tripped the other boys, sending him flying into the dirt.

Cole was last, and Cole was a different story. Slightly taller then Tyler and well built, he was smart _and_ a good fighter. He came fast and hunched over, bowling Tyler over. They both went to the ground, but Tyler had fallen so that he had his feet against Cole's chest and used them to push him off.

Cole stumbled back and rushed at him again. Still on his knees Tyler lunged forward and grabbed Cole's legs, causing Cole to grunt in surprise and fall on his face. Spitting out a mixture of dirt and blood he half pushed himself up, until Tyler kicked him in the jaw, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to knock him out.

Breathing heavily Tyler looked around at his work, then faced Aaron, who looked quite stunned. Spitting out some blood Tyler rushed at the other boy, whose eyes grew wide. Tyler bowled him over and stood above him. " I find it funny how I can take four guys basically all at once, while you can't even take me." He laughed. " Hope you learned something tonight Abbot." Spitting at him Tyler turned and headed back to his waiting Hummer.

Behind him Tyler heard Aaron grunt and get up, but he didn't turn around; Aaron was a pathetic worm. He wouldn't do anything. Then Aaron spoke, but again Tyler didn't turn around. " I did learn something actually! I learned that nothing's over 'til I say it is!" There was a metallic click, a soft chuckle, and Tyler decided to turn around just as a loud _bang_ sounded and just in time to feel the bullet enter just below his heart, fracturing the bone. Tyler staggered back a few steps, eyes wide, face gone pale. He brought his horrified blue eyes up from the hole in his chest up to Aaron's face, which had a look of satisfaction on it. The blood began to gush out, soaking his shirt in seconds. Finally Tyler fell, thudding onto his back, eyes blinking and confused, hand going to his chest, coming back completely red and sticky. He heard Aaron and his friends laughing, then an engine. Before they took off one of them came over, rummaged for Tyler's phone, took it out and tossed it a good distance off. Then he was alone, his life slowly pouring out of him.

A light snow began to drift down while Tyler lay on his back, the pain numbed slightly as shock began to overcome him. Again he moved a hand to the wound and felt the wet, sticky substance. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the bitter thought came to his mind; _I'm going to die, here, alone_. He could feel himself getting light-headed as more and more blood escaped him. He didn't know how long he'd been lying there when he felt his strength ebb away. Soon he couldn't even move his hand to try and stop the flow. Panicked and not wanting to leave this world, he forgot about Gorman's warning and let his eyes fall black. He let out a weak, pain-filled whimper as he felt the bullet slowly making its way out, moving back the way it had come. Tyler's breathing quickened when the bullet tugged at his skin, but kept going. It seemed an eternity had passed before the bullet exited his chest and rolled off him and into the dirt. Now the blood flowed more vigorously. And then the pain came. Tyler screamed in agony as his head pounded and split, and the blood just flowed. The pain surged from his head to his already aching chest and Tyler screamed more loudly, praying that someone would come and make it stop. After a few minutes the pain stopped and Tyler lay gasping for air, feeling very weak. There was a pause, then the Power once again fought to escape. Tyler yelled out as he tried to contain the Power, but he didn't have enough strength left. His eyes began to melt into black and, sighing from exhaustion, let them. That's when the real agony started. His body began to tremble, the Power feeling that the boy had surrendered to it. A black, solid mist-like substance began to ooze out of him, coming seemingly from nowhere. It escaped from his chest, freezing the flow of blood, and from his black eyes. It grew larger and larger, surrounding Tyler as he cried out. His body trembled more violently, teeth chattering. His hands gripped at the soil as the Power grew stronger and stronger. All at once it exploded, a huge black ripple rushing from his torso, demolishing everything within a mile in all directions. The junkyard flattened and demolished, the one building crumbling. Tyler's precious Hummer screeched as the metal twisted, tires popped, and glass shattered. The ground beneath Tyler cracked and dented, leaving Tyler in a huge crater.

Finally the Power disappeared, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. Tyler went limp, breathing softly and chest heaving. He blinked a few times, and then fell into darkness.

-

" What the hell was that?!" Reid gasped, using his couch to pull himself back up. He and Grace were at his house, having just finished their long talk about the Power and such when Reid all of a sudden felt a strong usage of Power and had fallen off the couch.

Grace had her hands on his back, concerned. " Reid? What's wrong?"

" Someone Used big time."

" Carter?"

He shook his head. " Tyler." Reid got up and dialed Caleb's number, pacing around the room impatiently.

A click. " _Reid?_"

" Caleb did you-?"

" _Yeah I did. Pogue's over here now. We were just going to call you_."

" What do we do?"

" _Find Tyler before anyone else does. I know where he is._"

" Where?"

" _The junkyard_."

" How do you know?"

" _I Used. We're coming to pick you up. Be ready._" He hung up.

-

Twenty minutes later Caleb, Pogue, and Reid arrived at the junkyard-or what was left of it anyways. The chain-linked fence that had surrounded the whole place was gone, parts of it knocked over, other parts simply…gone. The one building was demolished and smoke rose from the whole compound. They saw the Hummer, all twisted and on its' side.

Hopping out of the Mustang all three boys ran to the huge crater and looked in it. Tyler was on his back, pale, eyes closed. Even from up there they could see that his shirt was red.

Quickly they ran down and got on their knees. Caleb lifted Tyler's head. " Tyler?" No response.

Pogue eyed him. " Is he breathing?"

Caleb brought his ear down to Tyler face, listening. " Barely."

Reid touched Tyler's chest, feeling the hole under the bloody shirt. " He was shot? Who would…" he let it trail off, closing his eyes in anger.

Caleb lifted Tyler's shirt up and looked at the wound. " There's no bullet."

Pogue noticed too. " He must've Used to get it out. That's what happened here. He couldn't control it."

" Fuck…" Reid sighed, pressing his hands to the brunette's chest, trying to stop the blood.

Caleb hesitated, and then lifted one of Tyler's eyelids. " Jesus…" he breathed. The other two looked. Tyler's blue eye was swirling with black, not fully black, and not fully blue, but somewhere in between.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, blinked at few times and eyed his brothers.

Reid half-smiled. " Hey Baby Boy."

Tyler just stared weakly, then let out a pain-filled cry. He began to shake, eyes wide.

" He's having a seizure!" Caleb yelled, pressing on Tyler's shoulder.

Reid raised his hands from the younger boy's chest and took out his cell phone. "Dad? Dad something's happened…yeah it's Tyler. You've got to come and do something…the junkyard. Hurry…okay bye." He hung up. " My dad and Pogue's are on their way. He said that he might know what to do."

" What do we do until they get here?" Caleb asked, still holding the shaking boy.

" Wait."

-

Ten minutes later they heard a car pull up and running feet. Joseph Garwin and Wayne Parry appeared at the top of the crater and ran down. " Are you boys alright?" Wayne asked.

Pogue nodded. " Yeah but Tyler…" He looked at the brunette. During the time they were waiting, Tyler had stopped seizuring, and then started back up again. Now he'd stopped, but was shivering slightly, and his eyelids were fluttering.

Joseph pushed the others out of his way, rummaged in his coat pocket and produced a needle full of a dark blue, almost black, liquid.

Ignoring the questioning looks the teenagers gave him Joseph placed a hand on the side of Tyler's head, and turned it so that his neck was turned to him. Without hesitating Joseph took the cap off the needle with his teeth, spat in on the ground and jabbed the needle in the flesh, injecting the dark liquid into his system. Tyler jerked feebly, then lay still. Joseph lifted one of Tyler's eyelids. The eye was its normal brilliant blue.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid stared in amazement and confusion. Reid looked up from Tyler's now calm body. " What did you do?"

" I'll explain later. Wayne, call Evelyn. Tell her we'll be there shortly." He stood up, picked Tyler up bridal-style and marched back to the black truck. He placed Tyler in the back, his head resting against the window. Joseph turned to the boys, who were climbing up the crater. " Which one of you is riding with us?"

" I am," Reid volunteered, rushing to the truck and getting in. Caleb and Pogue went to Caleb's Mustang. Before getting in Caleb looked back at them. " What about the Hummer?"

Joseph turned to look at the damaged vehicle. He turned to Wayne. " Can you fix it?"

Wayne nodded. " Now?"

" Sure. Then drive it back to Evelyn's. See you there." Joseph got in the driver's seat and pulled away, followed by the silver Mustang. Wayne went to the Hummer; eyes went black and began to fix it.

**Please review!**


	18. Please don't walk away

**Alright...chapter 18 is finally up! Enjoy and things may be a bit slow since it's the holidays!!! Speaking of which, happy holidays you guys!!! **

Inside the mansion the air was solemn. They had just gotten to Caleb's house and had laid Tyler once again on the couch. Evelyn had rushed off to get more cold water and a cloth and now sat on a chair beside him, washing the now dried blood off his face. His shirt and coat were thrown in the wash and Joseph Garwin was now examining Tyler's bullet wound.

" Amazing," he commented, touching the skin around the hole. All the blood had been washed away, leaving only the ugly wound. " The usage of Power stopped the bleeding entirely."

Reid stopped his pacing and glared at his father. " Yeah, real amazing dad. Now will you tell us what the fuck is going on?"

Everyone jumped from where they were either sitting or standing at Reid's loud, harsh tone. Taylor coughed a few times, wiping her tears away and resumed stroking Tyler's hair.

Joseph sighed. " You all know what Gorman had said about Tyler Using; if he did, he wouldn't be able to control it. That's exactly what happened. He Used to remove the bullet and the Power escaped him."

" So is he…addicted now?" Caleb asked nervously; there was nothing worse then getting addicted, especially if it was his little brother.

" I can't say for sure…but I don't think so. And don't ask how I know; I just do."

Reid ran a hand through his blond hair. " So what was that stuff you injected into him?"

Joseph sat down. " You know that we're not supposed to will our Power away; it's just not right. But when it does happen, the recipient of the Power may act differently, depending on the person. Some people faint, others go mad. Some, like Caleb, are fine. But there are a few rare cases where the person can't handle it, like Tyler. In case of such an event, one of the Covenant families is obligated to have a…antidote lets say."

Reid breathed out, seemingly getting annoyed. " Why would he need an antidote? What's happening?"

His father sighed. " After he…exploded, his body was weakened a great deal. It wanted to heal, so it used Tyler's Power to do so. That's why he's not bleeding anymore; his body had healed that. I had to give him the antidote to stop his body from using all that Power, or it would've killed him," he concluded.

No one spoke; they were too busy digesting the news. Tyler could've died tonight. If they hadn't had the antidote…

Reid swore loudly and stormed to the door.

" Reid where are you going?" Caleb asked.

" Aaron did this! That bastard's going to pay!" Before anyone could do anything Reid was gone.

After a few minutes of silence Pogue moved from his spot on the wall and went to his dad. " What do we do now?"

Wayne placed a hand on Pogue's shoulder. " We can't do anything right now Pogue; we've just go to be here for Tyler."

" He should be alright," Joseph added. " When he wakes up he'll probably want to sleep some more, then we'll have to help him with his Power. Teach him how to control it." Everyone nodded. Joseph looked at Tyler, who looked to be merely sleeping. " The antidote's working really well."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that a whimper escaped Tyler's mouth and he began to shake violently, sweat forming on his body. Soon pain-filled moans escaped his mouth as well and his brow furrowed.

" What's happening?" Taylor cried, holding Tyler's shaking head.

Horrified everyone stared at Joseph. " Joseph you said that that antidote would help!" Caleb shouted.

" I-it should've! He must have had a negative reaction to it!" Joseph defended himself, panic in his voice.

Their horror intensified as they stared at the youngest boy's body. Jet-black lines began to appear like veins, criss-crossing over his chest, racing up his arms and neck. When they reached his face Tyler's eyes shot open, wide and panicky, swirling with black.

" Jesus he'd going to explode again!" Wayne cried out.

" What can we do?" Caleb shouted, grabbing his hair.

" Nothing; there's nothing we can do!" The house began to shake as the Power began to ooze out, ornaments around the living room falling to the floor, shattering.

" Everyone, quick, to the kitchen!" Joseph ordered, ushering everyone out. Evelyn left, dragging Caleb with her while he protested greatly. Wayne grabbed Pogue and tugged him out too, while Joseph ran to Taylor. " Come on!"

She shook his arm off. " No! He needs me!"

" You'll be killed!"

" I'm staying with him!" she argued, eyes flashing.

Joseph looked about ready to grab her and carry her out, but sighed instead. She wasn't going to budge; with a slight shake of his head he left. When he entered the kitchen everyone looked at him. " Where's Taylor?" Evelyn asked worriedly.

" She's not coming," he shouted over the noise of the splintering house, and then formed an energy field around their little group, the trembling continuing.

-

In the living room, Taylor moved to Tyler's side, getting on her knees and taking his hand in hers. It was shaking violently, his eyes wide and completely black, more black mist leaking out of his trembling body.

Chocking back her tears Taylor forced herself to stay calm. " Tyler! Tyler it's Taylor! Please, please try and fight it Tyler! You've got to control it! Don't let it control you! Just try!" She didn't know what else to say; obviously she wasn't getting through to him. That's when she remembered him telling her something. One of his favorite songs was _Your Guardian Angel _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.He'd mentioned that when he hears it, it does something to him, going under his skin and to his very soul. Tyler had said that it was even more special now because it's how he felt about Taylor. Taylor realized then that it was how she felt about Tyler too. She didn't know if it would do anything, but it was all she could think of right now and she was desperate. Taking a shaky breath she began to half sing, half speak the lyrics;

Seasons are changing 

_And waves are crashing_

_And st-stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never l-let you fall,_

_I'll stand up for you f-forev-ever._

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

She paused, noticing a change in Tyler. His hard, fast breathing had slowed; the amount of Power had reduced and his eyes lost a bit of black. Knowing now that she was on the right track, Taylor squeezed his hand lovingly and went on;

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away._

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away…_

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shut her eyes, shaking. When she opened them again Tyler was still improving; there was less Power around him and there was almost more blue in his eyes then black. Swallowing she went on to her favorite part of the song; and, to her, the most beautiful part;

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_Use me as you will,_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gr-gray…_

She stopped, unable to go on. She brought Tyler's hand to her lips and kissed it with trembling lips, crying out her pain. Taylor shut her eyes tight, not letting go of his hand. " Please, please, don't leave me…don't walk about…I need you Tyler…I love you…"

Suddenly everything stopped. The shaking stopped, silence taking over. All Taylor could hear was her heavy, shaky breathing.

Tyler

_God…what is that? Ah…why does it hurt? What's happening to me? Last thing I remember I got shot by Aaron…that bastard. Then what? Oh yeah. The Power. It got out. What happened? I can't remember…God it hurts so much! I can feel the Power wanting out…I can't control it…someone's going to get hurt because of me…ahh! It's getting out! Someone help me! Ahh! What…what is that? Someone's holding my hand…who is it? They're talking…what are they saying? It's muffled…oh God, it's Taylor! What am I putting her through? I'm sorry Taylor! I just can't take it anymore! I want it to stop! Ahh! Wait…no, it, it's stopping. What's she doing? Wait, that song…I know that song. My favorite song. I told her that that song tells how I feel about her. She remembered. Now she's singing…or trying to. The pain's going away too…I can feel the Power giving up…please Taylor, please don't stop…keep singing! She stopped, but it's okay…it stopped too. The Power. So tired…I just want to sleep…but I have to show her that I'm okay…_

" Tay…" the soft, barely audible voice whispered.

Taylor jumped slightly, her eyes snapping open. Tyler was still, eyes closed, the black veins gone. She edged closer to his face. " Tyler?" she said, unsure if she'd really heard him or if her tired mind was playing tricks on her.

" Tay…"

It wasn't! A smile broke on her pale face. " Tyler? You're okay!"

" Tired…"

" I know baby. Everything will be okay."

" I know…love you too babe."

-

In the kitchen everything was quiet. The energy field around the five people went down, the silence deafening.

Pogue broke it. " Did…did it happen?" he asked nervously.

Wayne shook his head. " No; if it had there wouldn't be a house standing here."

Cautiously they all went back to the living room. What they saw came as a surprise. Taylor was on her knees, holding Tyler's hand and stroking his hair tenderly. Tyler looked fine; his eyes were closed, there were no black veins on his body, and no Power around him. There was also no bullet wound; it had been healed. No one moved; they knew that he would be okay. When he was strong enough, they'd help him.

**Please review!**


	19. A walk in the woods

**Really sorry for the long wait guys, but it was Christmas so I was busy. But here it is chapter 19; Chapter 20 hasn't been started yet, but I will as soon as I can. Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

Darkness. That's all there was. Among the darkness was a creeping, throbbing pain, compressing all around. But just beyond these things was a feeling of calm, safety. The feeling of being surrounded, but by loved ones, not enemies. And a faint, but distinct scent of flowers…

A sliver of soft light came into view as Tyler slowly and forcefully opened his heavy eyelids. When the light became to bright, he shut them tightly, then groaned when someone gently shook him. He shook them off; he just wanted to sleep.

The person wouldn't let him. " Tyler, Tyler time to get up." The hand came back and again Tyler shook if off, groaning as the dull pain continued it's throbbing. The voice grew more urgent. " Tyler, you've slept for over twelve hours! Get up!"

Groaning with defeat Tyler re-opened his eyes, squinting. Boy did his head hurt! Upon opening his eyes a figure came into view, but it wasn't Taylor. He knew that by the voice; it belonged to a boy. Tyler saw a young face, brown hair…he groaned. " Caleb… tired…" he complained.

Caleb grinned. " That's hard to believe considering you've been out since nine last night!" He paused. " And it's…ten in the morning. I know you're tired but you won't get better until you get up!" As he said the last words he grabbed Tyler's shoulders, forcing him in a sitting position.

Tyler protested, but sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawned. " Where's Taylor?"

Caleb chuckled. " I thought you'd ask that. She just left a few minutes before you finally woke up. She went for breakfast."

" What about everyone else?"

" Pogue went home with his dad…something with the family I think…Joseph went home too and mom went to run errands."

Tyler frowned. " Wayne and Joseph were here? Why?"

Caleb sighed. " Well, when we found you at the junkyard, you were seriously fucked up. I mean, you looked like shit and you were having a seizure. So we called them and Joseph injected you with something that was supposed to help you…but it actually ended up triggering the whole Power erupting thing. Then-"

" I know what happened next Caleb, thanks," Tyler cut in, rubbing his face.

" Yeah I know."

Sighing Tyler stretched, bones cracking slightly. " Oh, where's Reid? Probably eating right? That guy can get pretty grumpy when he's hungry!" He let out a chuckle. Caleb just frowned.

Tyler noticed. " What?"

" Reid, uh, Reid left."

Tyler cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. " Okay…so he left with the others big deal."

" No, no he left…before."

" Before what Caleb?"

" Before…before the antidote triggered your explosion."

Tyler frowned. " So, he wasn't here? For me?"

" No."

Tyler's face fell. His best friend wasn't there for him? In his time of need? When he was dying? What could be more important? He swallowed. " Where'd he go?"

" Probably to kick Aaron's ass. Tyler, he thought he was doing the right thing. He left for you, sorta. Tyler no one knew that this was going to happen to you!"

" He should've been here." Tyler got up shakily.

Caleb rushed to him. " Oh no! You're not going after him Tyler! You can get him later if you want okay?"

Tyler gave him a funny look. " Caleb, I'm just going to the bathroom."

" Oh. Okay then, um, okay." He smiled sheepishly.

The younger brunette grinned, shook his head, and left.

Closing the door Tyler sighed and leaned on the sink, looking himself in the mirror. He flinched when he saw himself. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His face was covered with cuts and bruises. Under all the abusive marks his skin was slightly pale. Tyler brought his gaze down to his bare chest and brushed his fingers over the area where the bullet hole should've been. He let out a nervous chuckle; he'd been lucky. " I'm one lucky son of a bitch," he breathed. He ran cold water from the tap and washed his face, shivering as the cold liquid cleaned his sticky and hot face. Next Tyler ran his wet hands through his brown hair, wetting it a bit until it looked normal.

Beginning to feel dizzy Tyler sat on the edge of the bathtub, hands clasped together, staring at the floor. What happens now? He couldn't Use, he felt too tired to do anything, his best friend would rather pick a fight then be by his side, the brother of a psychopath was after him, his mother didn't even know what was happening to him…Tyler sighed loudly, covering his face with his hands.

After a few minutes Tyler stood up slowly, not wanting the dizziness to come back. He went down to the living room to find that Caleb had left looking around Tyler called out. " Caleb?"

" Just a second!" It was coming from somewhere down the hall. Seconds later Caleb returned, carrying Tyler's T-shirt and brown coat. He handed them to the brunette. " I thought you might want these back. And miraculously all the blood came out."

Tyler grinned and held up the shirt. He turned it around. " There's still the hole in it."

Caleb shrugged. " Yeah well laundry soap can only do so much." They both chuckled and Tyler slipped the shirt on. After it was on Tyler looked at Caleb. " Caleb, what happens now?"

The eldest boy sighed. " I don't know Tyler. I guess we'll have to help you learn how to control your Powers."

Tyler frowned. " How am I supposed to do that?"

" I don't know." Caleb sighed. " Look, it's Saturday and you just woke up. What do you want to do?"

Tyler grinned. " Sleep?"

Caleb shook his head. " No. No more sleeping. Fresh air. Come on; put your coat on." He grabbed his own coat and headed for the door.

Sighing Tyler grabbed his coat, shrugged it on and walked out the door, catching up with Caleb, who's walked around to the back of his mansion.

Tyler paced himself, not wanting to get light-headed and pass out. His breath came out in small clouds and the light breeze nipped at his tender face but, he had to admit, it _did_ feel nice to be up and off that couch. Laying on it for that long had really cramped up his legs and it felt good to get them stretched out.

The two boys walked in silence, entering the forest, the snow falling lightly. Tyler looked around at all the bare trees and a smile slowly formed on his lips.

Caleb noticed and raised an eyebrow. " What?" he asked.

" I was just thinking about the last time we were all here," he started, thinking of their early years. " We were sixteen."

Caleb grinned, remembering too. " Yeah. It was my birthday."

" And Reid had dared you to go through here by yourself when it got dark," Tyler chuckled.

Caleb nodded. " Even though at the time I was terrified of this place since you guys had told me that a deranged man lived in here and chopped up lost kids. I was so scared," he recalled, eyes flashing. " Then you guys just _had_ to follow and scare the shit out of me!"

Tyler laughed. " I can't believe you actually believed Reid! Ha! You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

They both laughed for a few seconds, then quieted, the silence creeping back.

After a while of silence Caleb's eyes shifted to Tyler, then he breathed in. " Tyler, can I ask you something?" He seemed nervous.

Tyler gave him a curious look. " Ya sure. What?"

" It's weird; here I am, asking my friend, whose life is pretty…complicated right now, a question that I would normally ask Pogue, who's just peachy at the moment." He seemed to be talking more to himself then to Tyler.

The younger teen playfully bumped Caleb's shoulder with his own. " Hey, just because my life sucks right now doesn't mean I can't listen. Besides, why would you want to talk to Pogue when you've got me?" He flashed a smug smile.

Caleb laughed. " Alright, but no laughing."

Tyler lifted his right hand and raised three fingers. " Scout's honor," he promised.

" You were never in scouts."

" Just ask Caleb."

" Okay. Well, you know that Sarah and I have been together for a while…okay it's been almost four months, but still…and I, um…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tyler brought an arm out and stopped Caleb. He stared wide-eyed at the older boy. " Are you going to ask Sarah to marry you?"

For once it was Caleb who blushed, nodding. " Yeah. I've already bought the ring. I just don't know."

" Dude, that's great! It's about time too!" Tyler cried joyously, slapping Caleb's back.

Caleb looked surprised. " You think I should?"

" Caleb, you already bought the ring; it's pretty clear that you were gonna ask her anyways," he observed, grinning.

" I know, I know. I just wanted a second opinion."

" Well I gave it; so when are you going to do it?"

" I have no idea." He began to walk again.

Tyler kept pace. " Hmmm…" He snapped his fingers suddenly. " I got it! The Christmas Dance! It's perfect!" Tyler surprised himself by how excited he was about this; it was different from his constant gloomy attitude.

Caleb's face lit up. " You're right Ty!" He paused, thinking. " And it's only like what, two weeks away?"

Tyler nodded enthusiastically.

Caleb breathed out. " Okay. On December fifteenth, I'm going to do it. I'm going to propose to Sarah." His eyes widened and he breathed out shakily. " Oh my God I'm going to propose to Sarah." His legs suddenly buckled and he went down. Luckily Tyler saw it coming and was there to catch him.

" Whoa there big guy," Tyler chuckled slightly as he attempted to straighten Caleb up. Tyler groaned under the weight. Caleb was slightly bigger than him and weighed a lot more. Standing him up was out of the question when he was dead weight. So instead Tyler sat him down on a log, sighing was he sat down beside him. " And here I thought _I'd_ be the one feeling dizzy." He chuckled, and then gulped as he began to feel light-headed. _Spoke too soon_, he thought as he brought his hands up to his head. "Ohh…" he groaned as the uncomfortable feeling washed over him.

Caleb frowned, recovering from his spell. " Tyler? What is it?" He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, concerned.

" Nothing, I just feel…dizzy." He blinked a few times rapidly to try and clear his head. It didn't work.

" Is it because of what happened last night?" Caleb began to get really worried. Tyler didn't look too good.

" I think so," he mumbled. His head was pounding a bit and he shut his eyes as the forest began to spin. " I think I should lay down…" He started to go down on his side, apparently completely intent on resting right there on the log.

Caleb stood up. " No Tyler, not here; come on." He grabbed Tyler's shoulders from behind and helped him stand. Tyler kept his eyes shut and leaned heavily on Caleb. Caleb brought one of Tyler's arms around his shoulders and placed his arm around Tyler's waist, guiding him back to the mansion.

Caleb couldn't suppress a chuckle. " Looks like you get your wish Ty; you get to go back to the couch."

Tyler cracked an eye open and glared up at the older boy. " Shut up," he mumbled, shutting the eye again and continued his way back to the house.

**Please review!!!**


	20. A reckless mistake

**Again sorry for the long wait. But exams are coming soon and I've had a lot of projects to do so I haven't had that much time...but guess what? I finished this story! There's 23 chapters and I'll try and put them on here a.s.a.p. Promise! I've started on the third and final instalment of this series. Please review!**

" Taylor will you stop picking that barn apart? He's going to be fine!" Grace scolded her friend, slapping the hand that was viciously tearing pieces away from the bun.

Caleb had informed Grace that Tyler had woken up and, though he was groggy, seemed to be fine. He'd called Taylor to tell her as well and Grace had tracked her down. They both sat at a small table outside a small café.

Taylor looked up from her mutilated bun. She smiled faintly. " I know. It's just…I worry about him. And I can't let my guard down." She looked back at her bun, not finishing.

Grace frowned. " Your guard? What do you mean?"

" It's just…whenever he gets hurt, I panic. Then he gets better and I relax, only to panic again because he's gotten himself back in that dammed hospital! I'm never relaxed any more Grace. I can never relax."

Her friend took her hand. " Hey. It'll be okay. All our boys are going to get hurt; they're boys. Plus they have the odd enemy or two; they're bound to get bashed around a bit more then the average male." She smiled reassuringly. Taylor smiled back.

After a brief pause Grace stood up. " Alright lets go."

Taylor looked at her. " Where?"

" Candyland. To see Tyler of course!" She giggled as she grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her towards Grace's silver Volvo.

-

A knock at the door interrupted the intense game of War that the two brunettes were in the middle of. Caleb set down his cards and went to the door, opening it. Upon doing so he grinned. " Hey Ty! Someone's here to see you!" He stepped aside.

Tyler glanced up and a wide grin spread out over his handsome, cut-covered face. " Taylor!" He stood up -a bit too quickly-and immediately sank back down.

Smiling Taylor went over to him and he pulled her onto his lap, enveloping her in his strong arms. Tyler hugged her closely and Taylor snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent, instantly comforted.

Caleb chuckled and turned to Grace. " Come on; let's give them some privacy." They left.

After a few more squeezes Tyler let one arm slip from around her and tilted her chin up with a finger, looking into her eyes. " Taylor, I am so sorry for what I said back in the dorm."

She put a finger on his lips, silencing him. " Shh. It's okay; it's been forgotten." She replaced her finger with her lips, giving him a short, sweet peck. Pulling back she placed a hand on his chest where the bullet whole should've been. " How are you feeling?" she asked; her voice was soft.

" Okay I suppose. My chest still hurts and I feel dizzy if I move too fast, but other than that…" he trailed off, stroking her cheek.

Taylor smiled, and then placed a hand on his scratched face, gently prodding the purple cheekbone. He winced slightly. " What about this?" she asked, tracing her fingers over his face.

Tyler grinned and took her hand away from the bruise, holding it firmly. " That's nothing; really."

They grew quiet and Taylor averted eye contact. Tyler noticed. " Tay?"

" Hmm?"

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

He tilted her head up again. " Taylor?"

She sighed. " It's not that I don't want to tell you Tyler; it's just that I don't think you need this right now. You shouldn't need to worry about me."

" What are you talking about?" When she didn't answer he frowned. " Taylor, tell me."

Sighing again she nodded. " When I left, I got a call from Randy. He…he went back home." She bit her lip.

Tyler's eyes widened. " To your dad? Why?"

" He said that the doctor had called him, said that Dad had gotten into an accident and needed someone to fill out some forms. So he went."

" What's he going to do?"

She shrugged. " I dunno. I hope he won't stay with him; my dad'll just guilt him into going back to live with him. And Randy will."

Tyler brought her back into a hug. " Everything'll be okay. Don't worry."

She nodded. " What about you? Your Powers?"

Tyler frowned. " We're not sure. Caleb says he'll help me, but he's got a lot on his mind right now…a pretty big something too…"

Her eyes widened. " Like what?"

Tyler shook his head. " No. I said too much; he'll kill me if I told."

" Please?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him.

He chuckled. " Oh no! No that won't work!"

She came closer. " Pretty please?" She tiptoed her fingers up his arm to his face.

" No! Now stop that!"

" With a cherry on top?" Taylor traced his chest with her fingers, tickling his collarbone and touched his neck.

Without warning Tyler flashed both his hands to Taylor's sides and began to tickle her mercilessly. She shrieked with surprise and kept shrieking as the tickling continued. " Tyler! Tyler stop!" She attempted to push him away, but he pushed her on her back, leaning on top of her, still tickling.

" I warned you!" he growled playfully, going faster.

A loud shriek escaped her mouth. " Ah! Tyler no! Stop!" She began to laugh through the shrieks.

" You guys had better not be doing anything on that couch!" Caleb yelled from the kitchen.

" Oh no Caleb, don't worry; if that was our intention we'd move it to your room!" Tyler joked, ignoring Taylor's feeble punches in an attempt to make him stop.

" I'd like to see you try Tyler!" he shot back, chuckling.

With a few more laughs Tyler finally stopped his attack. Taylor sat up, breathing hard. " Don't…do…that!"

" Aww come on; you know you liked it," he teased.

" Seriously Tyler; I get _really_ ticklish!"

" Yeah I know…"

Taylor darted her eyes around. " So…are you going to tell me?"

" No!"

-

Reid grinned with satisfaction as he slid into his black Chevrolet. He'd gone to find Aaron and, after cruising around Ipswich looking for the teen, had finally found him with his friends leaning up against a fence surrounding a field. Aaron had smirked when he saw the blonde; he'd never pass up on a chance to beat the shit out of him. Telling his friends that he could handle Reid alone he faced the blonde.

" So," Reid started, anger boiling under his skin. " You can take me alone, but you have to gang up on Tyler?"

Aaron laughed. " I could take both you bitches blind folded. But," he added. " I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Bullshit! You challenged him to a fight, outnumbered him and shot him!"

Aaron put on an innocent expression; it didn't suit his features very well. " Shot? I'm surprised that you would even _think_ that Garwin!" He added a cleaver smirk.

Reid ran at him, shoving him against the fence in anger. " You. Shot. My. Best. Friend." He spat out each word slowly and clearly. " Now you're going to pay." Shaking with rage the blonde's eyes melted to black.

The curly-haired boy's eyes grew wide with fear, his face paling. " What the…?"

His confusion seemed to edge Reid on more. Grinning he flung Aaron over the fence with force.

Aaron landed with a thud, the wind knocked out of him. Before he could even think about getting up, Reid was there, assaulting the teen's face and body with thundering punches. Blood flew from Aaron's face, yet he could do nothing to defend himself; Reid was too strong and too fast.

At last Reid stopped himself before he killed the boy, breathing hard. Aaron lay still, terrified. His face was covered in blood; so much was there that he had to blink away the blood so that he could see. His eyes shone with fresh fear as the blonde leaned in close. " How does it feel? Huh? How does it feel to be lying on the ground, helpless, in pain? Doesn't feel nice does it?" Aaron said nothing. Reid slapped him. " Does it?" he spat.

" N-n-n-no," Aaron stammered, spitting out some blood.

" No what?"

" No it doesn't f-f-feel n-n-nice."

" No it doesn't," Reid repeated, looking straight into the brunette's eyes. " This is _exactly_ how you left Tyler! Except you left him with a bullet hole in his fucking chest!"

Suddenly Aaron was angry, glaring back. " That piece of shit deserved it!"

Reid seemed taken aback by his sudden outburst, but pressed nonetheless. " What are you talking about?" he growled.

" He was gonna tell! I couldn't let him do that!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. " Tell? What are you talking about?"

" That I was the one who broke his arm!" Aaron seemed to realize at once that he'd said too much. So he said no more.

But it was all Reid needed to hear. " You…you broke his arm?"

" You sound confused; did he not tell you?" There was a hint of a sneer to his voice.

" He said he didn't remember…" Reid seemed to be talking more to himself then to Aaron. He was confused…and a little hurt. If Tyler had remembered something, why hadn't he told them? Did he think they'd laugh? He shook it off; he'd deal with Tyler later.

Reid came back to the here and now. " You broke his arm?" This tone was more accusing. Aaron said nothing.

Reid's eyes turned black and he grabbed hold of Aaron's head. " You're not going to remember _anything_ you did to Tyler. Not breaking his arm, not shooting him. Nothing. And you won't remember this. You won't know it was me; it was some muggers passing by. I was never here." He didn't know why he did it; spur of the moment kind of thing perhaps.

Too late now; Aaron's eyes relaxed and he went limp, eyes closing.

Reid stood up; better get out of here before he woke up.

Now as he drove back to Caleb's he couldn't help but think; had he done the right thing? Was it smart to do what he'd done? He shrugged it off. Who cares? No one was in jeopardy; their secret was still a secret, they knew who'd hurt Tyler, and Aaron got his ass kicked. Everyone was happy. Except Aaron. But again; who cares?

Reaching Caleb's Reid got out and went in without knocking. There was no on in the living room so he went to the kitchen. No one. " Caleb?" he called. No reply. " Caleb!"

There was a noise upstairs, then, " Just a second!" A few seconds later Caleb bounded down the stairs, looking around. " Yeah?"

Reid came back into the living room. " Hey Caleb."

Caleb's eyes widened when he got a look at the blonde. His hair was a mess and there were stains on his shirt…blood? " What the hell happened to you Reid?" He walked over to him, looking him over.

Reid ignored him. " Where's Tyler?" he asked, looking around for the youngest boy.

Caleb frowned, obviously itching to know what had happened to the blonde. " He and Taylor went out."

This time Reid frowned. " Out? Shouldn't he be resting or something?"

" He woke up. An hour ago." That was all he said.

Reid noticed that Caleb seemed a bit bitter towards him. He didn't like it when people were resentful towards him for no reason. He decided not to let it go without question. " What's with the attitude Caleb? Going through some emotional stress?"

" Shut up Reid."

" What did I do?"

" It's what you didn't do Reid. Tyler was pretty upset that you weren't there for him."

Reid didn't understand. " There for him? I was there at the junkyard-"

" No not that! After you left he had another…another attack. Like at the junkyard."

Reid just stared. " Another one? Well what happened? Dad gave Tyler that shot! It should've helped! And how come your house isn't blow to bits?"

" Because it was contained! And obviously that shot didn't work! The only thing that kept Tyler from exploding and killing himself was Taylor! The rest of us had to run to the kitchen!"

" So what was I supposed to do?" Reid was yelling now.

Caleb glared. " I don't know Reid! Just being there would've made a difference! Instead you were out beating on Aaron!"

" That bastard deserved it! He shot my best friend and broke his arm!"

Caleb stopped glaring and stared. " That was Aaron?"

Reid breathed out. " Yes. And Tyler knew."

He ran his hands through his hair. " He knew?"

" Yes."

Caleb sighed heavily. " We'll have to talk to him later…anyways, be that as it may Reid, you shouldn't have taken it into your own hands. We'll go to the police." He looked at the blonde for his answer, but received none. Reid instead averted eye contact; one sign of guilt.

Caleb stared at him. " Reid? What did you do?"

Still not meeting his gaze Reid answered. " I, um, well…I didn't mean to Caleb. It sort of just…happened."

" What happened?"

" I didn't kill him Caleb. Might have been close but I didn't…"

" Reid!"

" Okay okay! I kinda sorta…erased his memory." The last part was barely a whisper.

Caleb paled. " What?" This was also a whisper.

" You heard me."

" Reid…do you know what you've done?" Caleb clenched his fists; it was taking a lot of concentration not to just pummel the blonde right there and then.

Reid wasn't afraid. " Yeah. I kept out secret from making the five o'clock news!"

" No Reid! You made it impossible for us to report Aaron for attempted murder!" Caleb's voice thundered through the room.

Sudden realization hit Reid with such a force that he actually staggered a bit. What had he done? He'd basically let Aaron off the hook that's what he'd done. He hadn't thought at the time what it would do to them…he was just so angry…he'd screwed up.

" I fucked up."

" You did. You really did Reid." Caleb didn't even bother to sugar coat it; the badass had fucked up big time.

Reid shook it off. " So what? Aaron will do something again; we'll get him then. Besides, Tyler will be glad to know that I put the fear of God in his eyes."

Caleb said nothing.

" So…where did those two lovebirds go?" he asked, changing the subject.

" No. I'm not saying. He won't want to see you right now Reid. Trust me. Wait 'till school. Okay?"

" Is he going to school tomorrow?"

Caleb shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe." He looked around. " Look, Grace just left. She was asking about you. You should go see her."

" I'm all over it. See ya Caleb." Reid left, leaving Caleb alone with his thoughts. There were too many; Tyler's condition, proposing to Sarah, and now this? Too much.

**Please review!**


	21. The fight

**Here you go; chapter 21. This one, to me, is intense...but then again, I made it that way. Heehee. Anywho enjoy!**

Friday morning was terrible. It was bitterly cold, the wind whipping the snow into the students' faces and chilling them to the bone.

Tyler bounded down the stairs, half dressed in his uniform, and went to the kitchen. Rex yapped excitedly, tail wagging furiously as Tyler went to the cupboard under the sink. He poured some dog food into Rex's dish, which the dog happily munched up.

Tyler had decided to spend the night at his house. After dropping Taylor off at the school after their date at the movies he'd gone home and tidied up a bit. He did the dishes, the laundry, and vacuumed up a bit, not Using once. Normally he would have since he hated doing chores, but under the present circumstances he obviously couldn't.

He'd had the urge to though; after his near accident at Caleb's he felt better. Sure he was still sore, but it no longer felt like his chest was being constricted, and he didn't get as dizzy anymore. But again he'd decided not to chance it; better wait until Caleb was ready to help him.

Tyler locked the door and got into his Hummer, which, thanks to Pogue's dad, was as good as new. He was glad; he loved his Hummer.

Pulling out of the driveway he suddenly dreaded going to Spencer. He really didn't want to face Aaron; he'd make a scene about how Tyler was still alive or be all smug and irritate Tyler. He gripped the wheel tighter; he'd have to face the teen sooner or later.

He was also going to have to talk to Reid. He still wasn't too sure why Reid had left; Caleb wouldn't tell him, nor would Taylor. And he hadn't seen Pogue at all. Something with the family he'd been told. Whatever; he'd get to the bottom of it.

It took him longer then usual to get to school because of the snow, but finally he made it. He parked the Hummer and got out, running to the front doors. He sighed with relief; there were still students in the halls talking. He wasn't late.

Tyler walked to his locker, dropped off some books and his coat and went to look for the guys.

He found them on the upper floor talking. They stopped when they saw him and grinned, coming to meet him.

Pogue got to him first. " There he is!" he laughed as they smacked fists. " We didn't think you were going to come!"

Tyler chuckled. " 'Course I was coming! I wouldn't miss algebra for the world!" he joked, pounding fists with Caleb.

" So how you feeling Baby Boy?" Caleb asked.

" Actually really good. I'm not as sore anymore and I don't get that dizzy."

Pogue laughed. " Okay Tyler, what are you on?"

" Nothing! I think my system's getting used to it."

Caleb nodded. " That's great. So we should start training you soon then."

Tyler grimaced. " Sounds like I'm going to boot camp."

" Might as well be. It's gonna be grueling Tyler," Caleb warned him.

" I know. I'm ready."

Pogue laughed. " That's good."

Tyler noticed that they were one member short. " Where's Reid?"

The two older boys looked at each other before Caleb answered. " He might be keeping his distance from you Ty."

Tyler frowned. " Why?"

" Because I may have mentioned that you wouldn't want to see him right now."

" Why would you say that?"

" Because after you and Taylor left, Reid came looking for you. We got to talking and…"

" And he did something that would probably piss you off," Pogue finished.

Tyler looked confused. " You mean when he'd left that night? What did he do?"

Just then a voice called them from the other end of the hall. " Sup fellas?" Reid grinned as he sauntered up to them. He ruffled Tyler's hair. " Hey Baby Boy! Long time no see!"

Caleb shook his head. Apparently Reid didn't take what he'd said about Tyler not wanting to see him seriously. Reid was acting like he'd done nothing wrong.

But Tyler didn't look angry; instead he looked pleased to see his best friend. " Hey Reid." They pounded fists.

Reid looked sad for a moment. " Hey Ty, I'm sorry about what happened Wednesday."

" Don't worry about it. But, um, where'd you go?" Tyler tried to keep his voice even, but it cracked slightly when he mentioned that Reid hadn't been there.

Reid paused. " Where was I? I was out kicking Aaron's ass for shooting you."

Tyler swallowed. " What?"

" Did I stutter? I said that I was out beating the shit out of Aaron!"

" That's…that's why you weren't there?" Tyler couldn't keep his voice even.

Reid nodded, getting frustrated.

Tyler shook his head. " I can't believe you. You have to do it didn't you? You just had to be the macho man didn't you Reid?" Tyler was almost yelling, anger plaguing his voice.

Reid didn't know what to say at first. " Yeah. I mean no. Wait a minute; I thought you'd be happy that I went to beat Aaron? He tried to kill you!"

" You shouldn't have left Reid. Not then."

" He needed a good beating."

Tyler snapped. " Does what I want not matter? I wanted my best friend there for me! I was dying Reid! Fucking dying!"

" I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

" Bullshit!"

" Tyler I _had_ to! I was so angry! I needed to get it out of my system!"

" You're a selfish bastard, did you know that Reid?"

Reid stiffened. " Take that back."

" No."

" You take that back!" he yelled; luckily them four were the only ones on that floor. Class had started but they hadn't heard the bell.

" No!"

Reid slammed Tyler against the lockers, holding him there.

Caleb and Pogue only stood there, shocked.

" Take. It. Back."

" Why should I? It's true; you left me on Death's doorstep to satisfy your own needs!"

" Oh don't be so dramatic Tyler! You would've wanted me to do it!"

" But not while I was dying! And you know something else? I ran into Aaron on my way into the school. He didn't seem to remember anything about Wednesday! Did you have to go and erase his memory too? Now he gets off scott-free for almost killing me!"

" So what? At least I didn't keep a very important piece of information from my best friends!"

" What are you talking about?"

" You knew it was Aaron who'd broken your arm! And you didn't tell us!"

" Don't turn this around on me Reid! I only did that because I knew you guys would deal with it on your own. You always baby me!"

This time Caleb and Pogue spoke. " What?"

Reid slammed Tyler into the lockers again. " That's not true!"

" Yes it is!"

" Shut up Tyler! Just shut up!"

" No!"

Without thinking Reid brought his hand back and, lightning fast, crashed it into Tyler's already bruised face. The fist collided with Tyler's cheek and Tyler staggered sideways, nearly falling. All went quiet. Caleb and Pogue stood still, eyes wide, mouths slightly open.

Reid stood, frozen, the fist still raised. Only Tyler moved, standing up and flexing his jaw, rubbing the throbbing side of his face with his hand. He looked at Reid through narrowed slits, blue eyes blazing. " I hate you."

That seemed to snap Reid out of his frozen state. " Tyler, I…"

" Save it. I don't want to hear any of your bullshit." Tyler grabbed his fallen book bag and spun around.

" Tyler!" Reid called after him desperately. Tyler ignored him. The three boys stood there motionlessly, at a loss for words.

-

Tyler exited the school, shoved his bag into the Hummer and kept walking. If he kept storming out like this he'd never graduate. But now he didn't care. His life completely sucked. His brothers didn't think he was able to take care of himself. Reid would rather be beating someone up then being with him. His father was dead. His mother hadn't even called him since she'd left. He couldn't Use (which he really wanted to). Carter was still after him. The only thing keeping him from going insane was Taylor. God he loved her. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Probably commit suicide.

Without realizing it he had walked into the forest surrounding the school. Here the snow didn't hit him as hard and he tried to calm himself in this calm scenery. It was nice here. It was quiet and the snow was only falling gently, thanks to the cover of the tree branches. He thought about what he was going to do when he went back. He'd apologize for not telling them that he'd remembered about Aaron, and ask if Caleb would help him with his Powers. Reid would try to apologize, but Tyler wouldn't forgive him. Not yet at least. He wasn't ready to forgive Reid yet. The anger was still too fresh, as was the punch the blonde had inflicted. Maybe he'd spend some time with Taylor; she could always make him feel better. Maybe he'd take Rex out for a walk. Or maybe he'd call his mother and tell her that he needed her and to get her sorry ass back home. He really did miss her, and hoped she missed him back.

Breathing in the cold, chip air was calming him and he was almost ready to go back with a cool head on his shoulders when a very familiar feeling washed over him…shit.

Tyler spun around and faced Carter, standing about five meters away.

" Hello Tyler," he sneered. " Long time no see."

" Not long enough."

" No need to be rude."

" I think there's plenty of reasons to be rude actually," Tyler shot back, fists clenching.

Carter nodded. " True." He seemed to notice Tyler's face for the first time. " Yikes. What happened to your face? Get into a fight with a cheese grater?"

" A blender actually." There was no humor in Tyler's voice.

Yet Carter still chuckled. " See, that's what I like about you Tyler. Even when faced in a hopeless predicament you still come back with snappy responses."

With a start Tyler realized that the warlock was right; he couldn't win. He couldn't Use, not without losing control. It was possible that he might have some control over it now, but he couldn't be sure. Still, he didn't show any fear. Instead he came back with a witty reply. " Sorry Carter but I don't like you very much. And it has nothing to do with your snappy comebacks."

He chuckled. " There you go again. Ah, I like that. You didn't even try to attack me, though of course we both know you can't. Not without killing yourself and everything within a mile in every direction."

" What do you want Carter?"

" You're stalling for time. Not too fond of that move but I'll answer anyways. You Power. Or rather, yours, my father's, and Chase's." He was counting off the names with his fingers, a coy smile on his lips. " Now, since you can't fight me, you can just hand it over, and I'll be on my way. I won't leave of course. Not until I have Caleb's, Pogue's, Reid's, and all their fathers'."

" You'll kill yourself if you take all that Power. If I can't handle three doses, how will you handle more then double what I've got now?"

" Simple; I'm stronger. Now," he continued, clapping his hands together in a business like matter. " Let's get this over with. You know the words." He waited.

And he could keep on waiting. " You know my answer to that stupid request." Tyler further made his point by crossing his arms across his chest.

Carter sighed. " Unfortunately that's true. Fortunately I like you Tyler. So I'll give you one more chance. Say the words."

" Go. To. Hell."

" Clever. Too bad those are the wrong words." In a flash he was in front of Tyler and blasted the boy with force into the air. Tyler came crashing down to the ground a few yards away, landing on his back. He winced with pain, but slowly stood back up, only to have Carter kick him in the stomach, sending Tyler spinning a few more yards away. He laughed menacingly. " Come on Tyler! This is no fun! Fight back!"

Tyler grunted with effort as he forced himself back up, glaring at Carter. But he stood his ground. He wouldn't Use.

" How disappointing Tyler. I thought you'd at least try!" Carter formed a ball of energy; blue sparks of lighting flashing in it and launched it at Tyler. It hit him square in the chest and the boy went down.

" Ah…" he gasped. He managed to prop himself up on one shoulder, but that was al he could manage. He could feel something warm in his mouth and spat out some blood. That wasn't good. He could feel something moving inside of him that shouldn't be moving. Still he did nothing.

Carter strode over to his form, smirking down at him. " Are you serious Tyler? That's all you got? Well, maybe I'll just finish you off and go celebrate. How should I do that?" He pretended to think about it.

" How about you go fuck yourself?" Tyler breathed out; it hurt to breathe.

" Thanks, but no thanks. No, I think I'll go fuck someone else…Chase told me that Taylor Reese was a real screamer…"

Anger-no, fury- surged through Tyler at the mention of Taylor. Without thinking and breathing fast his angry blue eyes turned black. " You stay away from her!" he screamed as he sent an energy thrust at Carter.

Caught off guard Carter went soaring back and thudded into a tree. The tree cracked and groaned. Carter got up, spat out some blood and grinned evilly.

Tyler knew what he was smiling about before it hit him. The pain came without warning, but Tyler was ready for it. Again his head split and he howled with pain, clutching his head. The agony moved down to his already burning chest and Tyler nearly passed out from the pain, but he willed himself not to. Not this time.

It only worsened and he howled louder, his agony mixing with Carter's laughing.

" Give it up Tyler!" he yelled. " Just will it away and the pain will be gone!"

Yes, it would be. No more pain. No more suffering. Very tempting. Then images began to flash through Tyler's changing eyes. There would be no more laughing either. No more joy, no more happiness. No more playing pool with his brothers, no more laughing with them. No more spending time with Taylor. No more seeing her laughing face, no more hearing her voice, no more feeling her healing touch…No more life. He clung to those thoughts, those memories, and used them. They gave him strength. _Concentrate_, he told himself. _Concentrate on your friends_.

An image of Caleb flashed up and he clung to that. Next one of Pogue and he clung to that too. One of Reid; he clung to it, deciding that, right now, he wanted the selfish blonde by his side. His mother's face and father's popped up and he clung to those desperately. Sarah, Kate, Grace, Rex…he clung to them all. Finally Taylor and he clung to that the tightest of all.

With each image and memory came strength and new determination and Tyler felt the Power weakening. It wasn't taking as long as before, nor was it as hard. Teeth clenched and fists closed tightly he forced the Power back into his body, forcing it to retreat.

Carter stood by, shock painted all over his face. _Impossible. Simply not possible. He shouldn't be able to do that! _Panicking he rushed over and lashed out at the struggling boy with a foot, only to recoil and howl with pain. _What the hell? _Carter glared at Tyler and noticed that he'd formed an energy field around himself. _Shit! He had control!_

Suddenly Tyler stopped shaking and relaxed. There. He did it. He was in control. He stood up and pain raced through his tired body, but he ignored it. He glared at Carter and saw a flash of fear go through the warlock's eyes. Tyler smiled, and then began to fight back with his newly controlled Powers…

-

Back at Spencer lunch had just ended and everyone was heading to his or her second last classes of the day. Not the three Sons of Ipswich. They knew something was wrong. They sat outside at one of the lunch tables, ignoring the swirling snow.

" It's Carter isn't?" Pogue asked, though they all knew that it was.

Caleb nodded.

Reid was fidgeting anxiously. " This is bullshit! Carter's beating on Tyler right now and we're just sitting here!"

" We can't just rush over Reid," Caleb retorted.

" Why the hell not?" he demanded.

Caleb looked at Pogue for back up. Pogue fidgeted nervously. " Actually Caleb, I agree with Reid."

" What?"

" Look; Carter's strong and ruthless and Tyler can't Use without killing himself! I think we should be there!"

Reid smugly looked at Caleb.

Caleb sighed. " Yeah, you're right. Let's go." He stood up, followed by the other two boys.

Upon arriving at the forest all three boys rushed out and ran through the trees, looking for any signs of their baby brother.

-

Tyler gasped for breath, exhausted and numbed by the snow. How long was this going to last? He and Carter had been going at it for over an hour now and he wasn't quitting. They were both beaten up bad, but, though he'd tried his hardest, Tyler was still worse off. His head was throbbing from being bashed into various objects, his chest was on fire; there were moving objects in there and it hurt to breath.

Carter didn't look too good either. There was blood on his face and arms and he would wince when he put too much pressure on his left foot. But the fight went on.

Carter laughed. " You put up a good fight Tyler! I underestimated you!"

" Yeah? Well I didn't you; you're not walking away from this!"

" Bring it!"

They both ran at each other as fast as their broken bodies would permit. Getting too tired to Use they crashed into each other pushing and shoving. Tyler got in a punch to Carter's stomach, winding him. But before Tyler could inflict another blow Carter brought his knee up and brought it hard to Tyler's gut.

Tyler doubled over, feeling sick as he felt something in him crack. Carter brought his elbow down hard on Tyler's head and Tyler went down. He did not get back up.

-

" Where the hell are they?" Reid growled, running through the snow.

" I don't know! We should've seen _something_ that could tell us they were here!" Pogue answered.

" Just keep looking!" Caleb ordered. Then, " Wait, stop." They all stopped moving. Caleb stood still. " Listen."

Pogue and Reid listened and, sure enough, they could here voices. Reid looked around, and finally pointed. " There!" He began to run, closely followed by Caleb and Pogue.

-

Carter stood over Tyler, grinning victoriously. He prodded Tyler with his show. No response. He did it harder and got a low moan from the boy.

" Come on Tyler; get up! You don't want to die lying there like a complete pussy do you? So get up!" He kicked him harder in the side.

Tyler let out a small whimper, then stirred. He opened his eyes, dull with pain and tried to prop himself up, but failed. He slumped back down.

Carter grinned. He kneeled down and started at Tyler, who glared back. " Looks like I win. Just say the words and all this pain," he jabbed Tyler in the side, producing a cry from him, " will be gone."

Tyler struggled to answer. It hurt so much. He swallowed, tasting blood. " Fuck. You."

-

" It's getting louder! Almost there!" Caleb yelled to the other two. They picked up the pace.

-

Tyler gasped as Carter rolled him over onto his back. " Say the words."

" No."

" Say them!"

" No!"

" Godammit you're stubborn!" Carter ran his bloody hands through his black hair. He reminded Tyler of Caleb right then.

Carter shook with anger and frustration. " Dammit if you won't will it to me, I'll just have to kill you!"

" Go ahead. I'd rather be dead then give you my Power!"

" Fine!"

-

" Tyler!"

-

Carter raised a fist above Tyler's face, ready to smash it down, going to end Tyler's life. Tyler waited.

-

The boys burst upon them, frozen with horror at what they saw. Carter kneeling over Tyler, fist raised, about to slam it down on his face.

Reid paled. " No!"

The fist descended.

A bright light erupted from above, consuming the whole area with its' glow, blinding them all. All the boys shielded their eyes from it.

" Carter…"

**Please review!**


	22. The angel

The light was blinding.

" Carter…"

No one could see, but they could all hear.

" What is that?" Pogue whispered.

Caleb shook his head. " I don't know."

Then the light began to fade to a dull glimmer and, after everyone had lowered their hands from their eyes, they all gaped at what the light revealed.

A beautiful girl around their age stood in front of them. She had long, wavy blonde hair and she wore a simple yet elegant white dress. No shoes.

Though Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler could only stare at the sight, Carter seemed to be doing more then just staring; he seemed to recognize her. Then he spoke. " A-Amanda?" There was disbelief in his voice.

The girl smiled and nodded. " Yes Carter. It's me." Her voice was amazing; it seemed to echo all around them, but it wasn't a loud echo…it was more like she was speaking through a microphone, but of course she wasn't.

" But h-how? You're d-dead."

Again she smiled and walked over to him. She was very graceful as she moved.

He stood up from Tyler's nearly motionless body as she reached him. She touched his face and he closed his eyes. " I've missed you so much Amanda."

" I know; I've missed you too."

Caleb looked at Pogue, who looked at Reid and back again. Reid swallowed. " What…what the hell is going on?"

Amanda looked at him and smiled. " Perhaps I should explain who I am."

" That would help."

" My name is Amanda Sallow. I was a childhood friend with Chase and Carter. We grew up together and Carter and I took a liking to each other. He told me about the Powers. I was scared at first, as I'm sure Sarah, Kate, Taylor, and Grace was, but then I wasn't. I loved Carter and wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that." She paused, letting them take it all in.

A few seconds later she continued. " I always had a feeling that Chase was going to end up using his Powers for bad. Carter did too. Then when he killed their father we knew we were right."

" I didn't want to be like him," Carter said, more to Amanda then to the others.

" You didn't need to. I told you that." She turned back to the three boys. " He always wanted to hang out with you. Did you know that? But after Chase did what he did, he became afraid. He didn't think you'd accept him because of what his brother did."

" I promised myself-and you-that I'd never be like that."

" That's right."

" Really? Well look at you now!" Reid shouted. Caleb smacked the back of his head.

" Shut up!"

Carter went on. " But then you died…I was so lost…"

" I know." She turned to them again. " I was killed in a car crash. Carter's life turned around after that. That's why he's like this; he's not truly bad. Chase was. Carter was just heartbroken."

" That's why?" Caleb asked.

" Yes."

" Whoa. That's awful."

Reid looked at Caleb in disbelief. " What? Are you serious Caleb? You're _forgiving_ him? After all that he's done? Un-fucking-believable!"

" I didn't say that I forgave him. I'm just saying that he's had it rough."

Amanda nodded. " Exactly. I'm not asking you to forgive Carter, though I'd like that very much. Just understand that he really didn't mean any of this. Did you Carter?"

He shook his head. " No." He looked at them and there was genuine sadness in his eyes. " No I didn't. I'm sorry."

" Bullshit!" Reid snapped.

Pogue looked at the blonde. " Reid, how would you feel if your brother turned psycho and then the love of your life was killed? Imagine Tyler going bad and then Grace dying."

Reid said nothing.

Pogue nodded. " That's what I thought."

Carter turned back to Amanda. " Why did you come here? Why now?"

" Because I've been watching you Carter. And I've been sad. I hated seeing you like this. And I noticed that, unlike Chase, you were only going after Tyler. And I couldn't let that happen."

" Why?"

" I know his destiny. Him and Taylor are destined to be together. They will get married, have a son and have a wonderful life with Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Sarah, Kate, and Grace, and all their children as well. I couldn't let that be taken form them like it was taken from us." She caressed his face again. " We will be together again…I promise."

Carter smiled through his tears and touched her cheek too.

She smiled wistfully. " I must go now. I love you." She faced Caleb, Pogue and Reid. " Take care." She turned to go, then stopped.

Tyler had let out a small cry as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. Amanda's face saddened as she witnessed his pain and she bent down. She touched his face just as his eyes began to role in the back of his head. Amanda stroked his cheek and placed her hand on his forehead. His eyes came back.

She smiled reassuringly. " You'll be okay dear one. Taylor is waiting for you." She paused and looked up at the sky, smiled, and looked back down. " Your father says he's proud of you and he loves you." She stood back up, gave one last love-filled gaze at Carter and faded away.

The silence was deafening. Carter faced them. " I'm sorry for everything I've done. For all the pain I've caused. I'm not asking to be forgiven; just to be understood." He looked down at Tyler. " I'm sorry. You won't ever hear from me again." Without another word his eyes darkened and he was gone.

**Please review!**


	23. The end

**And there you have it! It's finished! Ta-da! And the 3rd one shall be up soon. Enjoy and thank you all for reading it and reviewing!**

" Tyler hurry up! It's starting in ten minutes!" Reid yelled to the bathroom.

" I'm coming!" he shot back, gazing back at the mirror. He sighed; he really didn't look presentable enough to be going to a wedding.

It was two months after his and Carter's fight and Amanda's visit and he still had a few souvenirs. There were a few cuts on his face, but other than that those were the only visible marks. The rest were under his clothes.

He'd received three broken ribs and one cracked rib. He'd suffered minimal internal bleeding and had to get multiple stitches in his sides and right arm. But he'd survived and here he was, at Caleb's wedding.

Caleb had proposed to Sarah, as planned, the night of the Christmas Dance, and she's said yes.

Now it was February. They didn't want to wait until the end of school so they decided to have it now. Tyler didn't mind. They were missing school after all.

" Tyler!"

" Coming!" He took one more look at himself and left, returning outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was no wind and it wasn't snowing. Caleb and Sarah had decided to have their wedding outside.

Tyler made his way to the front and stood beside Reid, who was looking slightly uncomfortable in his tux. Tyler held back a laugh; the blonde and tux didn't match. Tyler looked over at Pogue, who stood beside Caleb as best man.

Then Tyler looked over across the aisle at Taylor and Grace; they looked gorgeous in their pale blue dresses. Kate did too and she looked ecstatic to have been chosen as the bridesmaid.

Tyler looked out into the audience. It consisted of friends and family; people from school, Sarah's parents and their own. He spotted Evelyn Danvers, Beatrice and Wayne Perry, Meredith and Joseph Garwin, and his mother, Rosalind Simms. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The music started and everyone hushed. Sarah appeared, joined by her father and started down the aisle.

Tyler smiled as he recalled what Amanda had told them that day two months ago. How they all had destinies with their loved ones and would get married, have children, and have a happy life. And he couldn't help thinking if that were true. Would they really have a happy, normal life? As he thought about it Tyler knew the answer. It would be as normal as four warlocks' lives could be. And he was fine with that.

**For the last time, please review!**


End file.
